My Brother
by Obsydien
Summary: Based on the 2013 remake. When Carrie learns that she has a half-brother, how will that affect her life and the lives of everyone around her? Rated M for language, violence, sexual content, etc. Fair warning, incest will play a part in this story. Don't like? Simply don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_There are all kinds of people in the world. Those that are good, and those that are evil. Those that live by the way of God, and those that revel in the sins of Humanity and of the Devil himself. It is said that there is no way to be in between. You live for one, or you live for the other. Those who are said not to care at all for either will inevitably burn in hell anyway. Be a good child and the blessings of God will always fall upon you. Be bad, and the fires of hell will forever engulf your eternal soul._

"Bullshit..."

The heavy door swung open, casting light onto the burly figure on the ground. He sneered. Though he couldn't see, he knew who was there. *They* were coming again. Why he didn't burn the place to the ground, even he didn't know. Maybe one day. One day soon... 

* * *

Carrie White swallowed hard and hurried from her mother's vehicle. It was another incredibly rough day at school that she just wanted to forget. And to think, she had one more torturous year to sit through. The name calling, hurtful words, mean spirited pranks. The shy blond whimpered as tears stung at her eyes. She wanted to run to her room and just hide from the world, but her mother's voice stopped her.

"Carrie!" Margaret half shouted.

Carrie snapped from her thoughts and straightened up, stiff as a board. She turned to face her mother, who was standing in the doorway.

"Y-Yes Mama...?" She wiped at her moist eyes and heavily exhaled.

"Go put your things away. It's time for you to forget those kids and pray." Margaret's tone was fairly authoritative, though she didn't expect and kind of hesitation or reluctance.

"Yes Mama..." Carrie turned on heel and scaled the stairs to her room.

Once inside the small room, the shy girl dropped her bag on her bed and sat, somewhat curled into herself. She shook with unshed sobs and turned her eyes towards the small nativity statue on her dresser. Her eyes trained on the baby Jesus, which caused her lower lip to quiver.

"Where are you...?" She whispered with a shaky voice. The sharp sound of her mother's voice caused her to jump and hurriedly push into a stand.

Carrie scampered down the stairs and joined her mother in the living room. Margaret was kneeling in the midst of several candles. A statue of the crucified Jesus was in the center. Carrie knelt down in front of Margaret and the statue and bowed her head. She held her hands forward and tensed only slightly when she felt her mother's cold grasp. She closed her eyes as her mother began to speak.

"Our Father, which art in Heaven, hollowed be thy name..."

The prayer session lasted several long hours, as usual. Most of the candles had either burned out or were very low. When Carrie stood, she grimaced as her aching muscles protested to the movement.

"I'm going to take a bath," she told Margaret.

The older woman didn't look up or even open her eyes, only acknowledging her daughter with a near silent "hm" sound.

Carrie swallowed quietly and turned to head up to the bathroom. Once there, she turned on the water and grabbed a towel. Dull blue hues watched clear water fill the tub. Her mind wandered. To where? Various places. Anywhere to escape reality. While just thinking, her body was on autopilot. She removed her clothing and set the towel down before she climbed into the heated water. Carrie's eyes closed as she let her mind wander forward and her body cleanse itself.

After twenty-five minutes in the bath, Carrie got out and dried herself off. Wrapping up in the towel, she meandered to her room and dressed herself in a pure white night gown. She glanced to her bed, but wasn't yet tired, so she went to her other haven, the attic. She bit her lip and checked around for her mother before pulling open the small door leading to the attic. After carefully closing it behind her, she turned on the light and shimmied her way towards the little cove she had spaced out amongst the various boxes and clutter. She stepped over discarded clothing and seamstress mannequins, wincing hard when her shoulder collided with a large box. She squeaked and stepped back when the box came crashing down, spilling its contents everywhere. She refused to move for several long moments, thinking her mother may have heard, but when the sounds of footsteps never reached her ears, she breathed a sigh of relieve and looked to see what had fallen from the box.

"Pictures?"

She bent down to get a better look at them. Most of them were of her mother and some man, which she assumed to be her father. He looked similar to the single picture Margaret kept on her nightstand, albeit younger. She gathered up a good armful and carried them to her sitting area. Her eyes widened with interest as she looked through the old photos. Most were of her parents. Some were of them both individually. She kept them categorized by their content.

She was looking through them for half an hour before she started to come across photos of a young boy. He had thick strawberry blond hair and piercing blue-green eyes. He was smiling in most of the pictures. The boy looked to be anywhere from four to six years old depending on the picture. He was alone in most of his pictures, but what caught her attention were the pictures that featured him and her father, Ralph. She could see the facial similarities they shared. Same nose, mouth, eyes. She looked for more of these pictures and froze when she came across one of the boy, looking to be six, holding a toddler. His chin was rested on her head and he was smiling wide. The toddler was giggling as something to the side. Carrie set that one in her lap and saw another of the same boy and toddler. He was on his back and holding the child up in the air. They seemed happy. She recognized the toddler as herself based on the pictures her mother kept, but who was that boy? She turned the picture around and saw "Victor - 6" and "Carrie - 1" written on the back. Victor? Biting her lip, Carrie gathered up the other photos and put them back, but she held on to the pictures of her and the boy.

She quietly exited the attic and padded towards the living room. Unsurprisingly, her mother was still knelt down. Carrie inhaled deeply and steeled herself. She knew her mother hated being interrupted, but she needed answers.

"Mama?" Carrie's voice was small.

Margaret gave an annoyed grunt before responding, "Carrie, how many times have I told you not to interrupt me while I'm praying?" Her tone was sharp.

Carrie flinched and gulped.

"I-I know, but I need to ask you something? It's important."

Margaret sighed and opened her eyes, turning her head to look to her daughter as she stepped to her side.

"What is it that's more important than the Lord?"

She sounded impatient. Carried decided to get right to the point. She held up the two pictures and asked, "Who is this boy?" Curiosity laced her voice.

Margaret's eyes widened upon seeing the pictures and in a flash, she smacked them from Carrie's hands before scrambling back. Her eyes were wild.

"Wheredidyoufindthose?" Her tone was hurried, angry.

"I-I just found-" Carrie was cut off by a swift slap to the face.

"We are never to bring up that Satan spawn in this house Carrietta White, do you understand me?!"

Carrie's lower lip trembled as she held her stinging cheek. Tears welled in the corners of her eyes, but she managed a near silent, "Why...?"

Margaret exhaled sharply through her nostrils and growled, "Because that child came from the loins of your father and a soiled woman!"

The blonde's eyes widened upon hearing that. Her attention was no longer on her cheek.

"D-Does that mean that wh-whoever that boy is, he's-"

"Your half-brother," Margaret finished quickly. Her eyes darted to the photos and she snatched them up, walking away, intending on burning them.

Carrie sat, stunned by the news that she has a sibling, or rather half-sibling, out there, somewhere. Was he still even alive? She knew his name, Victor, but nothing else. How would she find him? Maybe her mother knows. Asking her about him again though... That was going to be tough...


	2. Chapter 2

Day one went exactly as Carrie had imagined it would. She brought Victor up and it sent her mother into a ranting frenzy. Several times Carrie had gotten hit or she had to stop her mother from harming herself. The following days brought more of the same, but with each passing time, Margaret's will to keep from telling Carrie of Victor broke a little bit more. Carrie didn't talk much, but when she was determined to do something, she would get results, no matter the cost.

The day, about a week and a half later, she finally managed to get her mother to talk, which put the blonde girl at ease. Margaret was rocking back and forth, scratching slowly and deeply at her exposed arm. Carrie frowned and reached forward to stop her, but Margaret pulled away and muttered something in a quiet, fast tone.

"Mama."

She got no response.

She tried again, louder.

"Mama!"

A sudden breeze surged through the room, though, just as quickly as it came, it disappeared. Margaret was looking at her daughter now, eyes wide and wild. Carrie caught her gaze and spoke softly in an attempt to calm her down.

"It's okay Mama... No one is here to hurt you," her brows raised a little, "not Satan, not his Spawn. It's just you, me and the Lord around us." Carrie smiled just a bit. It calmed Margaret slightly. "Now, tell me about Victor, please?"

The frazzled woman muttered and grumbled at the name but finally sighed heavily and turned her eyes to the ground. Her fingers continued to dig into her arm.

"Victor..." the name dripped from her mouth the poison, "was the lustful product of your father and some sin filled woman." She glared hard. "Their union was broken shortly after the child wasa born. Ralph kept him. He was just a baby when Ralph and I first met." Margaret was shaking visibly. "From an early age, something was off about that child. Small fires would suddenly sprout when he cried and if he even looked at you for too long, heat like hellfire would fill your body."

Carrie listened intently to her mother, eyes glittering with intrigued curiosity. She remained quiet as her mother continued.

"Despite it, I raised the child like he was my own. Ralph and I tried to keep him happy as best we could, but sometimes his anger would take over and in an instant, something would catch fire." Margaret shuddered. "He was our sole child for five years. Nearing his birthday, that was when you were born. Ralph had long since passed." She added, "the damned bastard" under her breath. Taking a sharp breath inward, she went on. "I raised you both on my own for a year." Her eyes glazed over slightly. "Strange things happened during that year. Things levitated. Things... They caught fire. It was becoming far too frequent. Eventually, I had to send that demon spawn away." Margaret clenched her teeth hard and then ground them.

The blonde's brows furrowed with each sentence until she finally asked, "Why'd you send him away, Mama? What did he do?" Carrie jumped when Margaret responded with a loud scream. She had to lunge forward to stop her mother from hitting herself in the head. She decided to reword her question.

"Where did you send him away to?"

Margaret tensed and looked away, muttering almost too quietly, "ChamberlainDepartmentofMentalIllness." Her voice grew louder. "He was sick! His father was sick! His wretched mother was sick! You are to go nowhere near him Carrie! Promise me!"

Carrie jumped back and nodded vigorously. Her head slumped into her shoulders.

"Y-Yes Mama, I promise." Her voice shook slightly.

That calmed Margaret down considerably.

"Good Little Girl... Come here." She held her arms out then wrapped them around Carrie once she was within them. She rocked and hummed a tune.

Carrie wasn't listening though. She was determined to meet her brother. She wanted to know if he was still alive. What he was like. She closed her eyes and just wondered to herself. She had made a promise to her mother that she wouldn't go near him, but certain promises were made to be broken... Tomorrow was Saturday. Her mother would be at work. She decided she would find out more about him then. She smiled to herself. 

* * *

The night came and went and soon, the sun was shining through the curtains of Carrie's window. The blonde shifted in bed and rolled up into a sit. She yawned and stretched before she pushed herself out of bed. She walked over to her window and smiled slightly when she opened the curtains. Her mother's car was gone. Perfect. She turned from the window and hurried to the bathroom to freshen herself up for the day.

When she returned to her room, Carrie got dressed and looked outside one more time. She just needed to be sure that Margaret was indeed gone. After grabbing a small bag, she tucked away her key and a few dollars she had hidden from her mother. She looked to the picture of God above their couch before she left her house.

Her eyes constantly darted to and fro as she walked with a reserved air. Carrie's hands gripped the strap of her bag tightly, lightly wringing the poor material. All she needed to do was catch the bus to the institution. She would probably meet her half-brother soon. It was an exciting thought but at the same time frightening. What exactly had he been committed at such an early age for? Was he violent? Has he tried to hurt people before? What if-

"Crazy Carrie! Crazy Carrie!" The voice of a little boy rang out, causing Carrie to snap from her thoughts. He sped by on his bike, blowing raspberries as the blonde lowered her head. The boy laughed loudly until he felt his bike wobbling fairly hard.

Carrie watched the boy speed away, fingers clenching and unclenching from the strap of her bag. She exhaled slowly and quickened her pace. She soon came upon the bus stop and waited. She looked around as she sat. Cars drove by and people wandered past, either in groups or alone. Eventually, after a ten minute wait, a bus finally stopped. Carrie looked up when the doors opened and the driver spoke.

"Where you going, girl?"

Carrie swallowed once before speaking, "Chamberlain Department o-"

"Speak up, child!"

Carrie flinched and spoke louder, "The Chamberlain Department of Mental Illness."

The bus driver's brows furrowed almost to ask "why", but the man simply shrugged and told her to get in. Carrie silently boarded the half empty bus and, after paying the fee, sat in a seat by herself. She drowned out the conversations of the people around her and watched the landscape outside. The bus cruised by diners and restaurants. Shopping centers and little stands. Carrie realized the familiar route and ducked when she saw that the seamstress shop her mother worked at was coming up. When she was sure that the bus was far enough away, she raised back up in her seat and swallowed the small lump in her throat.

The drive to the facility took forty-five minutes. When the bus stopped, Carrie stepped out and looked up at the rather imposing building. Beyond the steel barred fence stood a large, grey brick building. From what she could see, the windows on the higher areas of the buildings were fitted with bars. It seemed almost like a hospital. Carrie shuddered slightly and looked around for a moment before spotting a small box with a button below it. She wandered over to it, hesitating before finally pushing the button. She gasped and stepped back when it crackled to life and a female voice sounded on the other end.

"State your name and business here into the microphone. Clearly."

Carrie blinked and looked around before speaking, "Carrie White. I'm here for information regarding a patient."

"Right. One minute." The box fizzled then went quiet.

The blonde looked around and toyed with the strap of her bag for what seemed like ever before a large man opened the gate and ushered her inside.

"Give me your bag." His tone was authoritative. Carrie handed him the bag and watched as he looked through it. When he only saw that there was a lone key in the bag, he nodded and turned, making sure Carrie was close behind. "You'll get this back when you leave."

Carrie remained silent as she followed the man up the cobblestone path to the front doors. He guided her inside and up to the front desk. The woman who had spoke to Carrie was sitting there. She looked drained.

"Carrie White?"

The blonde girl nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

The woman looked her up and down before sighing and looking to her computer screen.

"Who are you here for?" she asked.

Carrie licked her lips then replied, "Victor White."

At the name, the woman visibly straightened and adopted a somewhat nervous look about her.

"Victor White. Are you sure, young lady?"

Carrie nodded.

"Yes."

The woman typed rapidly on her computer and muttered. After a moment of near silence, she picked up a phone and spoke into it, "A visitor for Victor White." There was a brief moment of silence. "Yes. Take every precaution," the woman looked up to the man, "Bryant, escort Ms. White to the visitation area."

Bryant grunted and motioned for Carrie to follow him. Carrie nodded and stuck close to the man. He led her down a stark white corridor lined with brown, wooden doors. The corridor wound into a sightly dimmer hallway before it opened up to a large area dotted with bolted down tables and chairs as well as areas separated by thick glass. Bryant directed Carrie to a table near the center of the room. Carrie sat at the table and folded her hands on the tabletop. She looked around and waited for them to bring Victor.

It was few minutes before she finally heard the heavy metal double doors across the room swinging open. Her eyebrows raised when she spotted two muscular men leading a slightly taller man between them. He looked to be about twenty one. He had stubble lining his chin and jaw and his hair was unruly. It seemed a bit darker than when she had seen him in the pictures. Carrie's lip trembled and she blinked once. Despite being her half sibling, she found him the smallest bit attractive. And he was incredibly so, especially for someone who had spent most of their life in an asylum. His wrists and feet were bound together with chain cuffs and thick gloves covered his hands. He was pale, just like Carrie was. His outfit consisted of a stark white gown and pants, as well as socks and white inmate shoes. What really drew Carrie's attention though, was the fact that he had a thick strap covering his eyes. She sat up straight when they sat him across from her.

"Why's that on his eyes?" Carrie looked up to Bryant.

"Precaution," he replied.

"Why'd you people drag me out here again? Don't I got rights or something to know what I'm being brought out for?" Victor scoffed and sat back in his chair. His voice was deep, a nice baritone.

"Sit up. You got a visitor," one of the men said.

Victor tensed and sat up straight, mouth hanging slightly open. "Don't fuck with me, man."

Carrie bit her lip then spoke up, "It's true, Victor."

The strawberry blond perked and turned his head in Carrie's direction. "Who are you?"

She looked to Bryant then to the other two men and frowned a bit. She leaned forward and gently brushed her fingertips against the stubble on his jaw. It was coarse. She liked it. She could feel his jaw working back and forth beneath her touch.

"It's me, Carrie... Do you remember me?"

Victor's eyes widened behind the strap and he reeled back from her touch. He shook his head then turned his attention to where her figured one of the men were.

"Take this thing off."

"You know we ca-"

"Take it off now! If this is who I think it is," his voice broke only slightly, "I need to see her. Please."

The men looked to Bryant, who glared and reluctantly nodded. One removed the vision obscuring strap and the other stood by with a needle filled with strong sedatives.

Victor narrowed his eyes to allow them to adjust to the light. He clenched his teeth and gradually opened them. Soon, he could see everything. The walls, the ceiling, Bryant, and Carrie. Carrie! He gasped and raised his eyebrows as his gaze met with his half-sister's. "Carrie...?" His lip trembled, much in the same way Carrie's did. His eyes hardened and his brows soon furrowed. "Who was my dad? Who's Carrie's mom?"

Carrie's eyes dropped from his and she withdrew into her shoulders. Her voice was suddenly quiet. "My mama i-is Margaret White," she paused for a brief moment, "A-And our father was Ralph White." She watched as Victor relaxed. "Margaret is a strong believer in Christ. Ralph died in an accident."

Victor's eyes widened and his mouth opened. Nothing came out. His mouth closed then opened again. He did this so much that he looked a little like a fish out of water. When he finally was able to speak, he managed a choked, "C-Carrie...?"

Carrie's features brightened and she nodded.

"Yes."

The older White trembled. He attempted to lift his hands but couldn't because of the cuffs and chains.

"C-Carrie... I haven't seen you since you were a baby," he chuckled breathily, "look at you. Y-You're so big." He smiled at her, which earned a smile in response.

Carrie giggled and said, "I wish I could say I remembered you."

Victor shrugged and sat back in his seat. He seemed much more relaxed now, despite his chains and gloves.

"No big deal," he eyed his younger half-sibling, "but now that you're here, we've got a lot to catch up on."


	3. Chapter 3

"What was it like growing up in here?" Carrie asked curiously.

Victor rubbed an itch away on his chin with his shoulder and shrugged before replying, "Honestly, kind of a drag. For twenty two hours a day I'm stuck in this one cramped little room all chained up because I'm 'a danger to myself and others' or some bullshit." He exhaled into the air. "But. I get two hours out every day. One is for leisure and the other is to make sure I get exercised, fed, and medicated properly and all that good stuff."

Carrie frowned and crossed her arms. That didn't sound pleasant at all. She leaned forward and asked, "What about school?" The subject of school caused her to shudder slightly.

Victor didn't miss this but he decided not to address it. Instead he responded, "They had various people come in teaching me more and more as I got older. I know how to read and all that. When I turned 18, they finally stopped it. I liked that." He shifted his position on his chair. "What about you Carrie? What was it like growing up and going to school for you?"

The question made Carrie visibly shudder. Her head shook and she muttered, "I don't want to talk about school..."

The strawberry blond lifted a brow and frowned at how upset Carrie had gotten. He quickly switched the subject. "I'm sorry. Just tell me about growing up with Margaret then?" his lip twitched when Carrie met his gaze.

"Ever since I could remember, she told me that God is life and-and that those who don't live by His word are doomed to burn in the pits of Hell." She swallowed hard, not mentioning the prayer closet, or Margaret's abuse.

Victor suppressed a smirk and a scoff. Carrie continued, "We prayed together every day for hours. When she wasn't praying though, she was a really good seamstress. She taught me how to make my own dresses." She smiled a bit at this. "I've made a few of them, though I don't really get to wear them out that much," she noticed the look on his face and went on to say, "She doesn't like me going anywhere except home and school when she's not around." Victor's nod indicated that she answered his unspoken question.

Blue-green hues studied the blonde girl for a moment before he smirked.

"How did you manage to get here by yourself then?"

Carrie blinked and rubbed at her upper arm. Her gaze fell again. She did something she really wasn't supposed to.

"Mama's at work... So I wanted to come here before she got home." At that, Carrie jerked up and looked around for a clock. She breathed a sigh of relief when the clock only read 10:10. She had a long while before Margaret would be home.

Victor laughed. "So. Good little girl Carrie decided to do something rebellious?" Carrie withdrew into her shoulders at the sound of laughter. It made her cheeks flush slightly. He noticed this and quieted himself. "Hey hey Carrie, I'm not laughing at you. I just think it's amusing that you would do something like that just to come see if I was even here." He focused his gaze on Carrie. Slowly, her head lifted and she was looking back at him. "Now I know I've got someone on the outside who cared enough to come see if I was okay." His brows lifted. "You, um, do care right? At least a little bit?"

Carrie's eyes widened when she felt her head lifting. The invisible touch was gentle. She didn't lift her head. Victor did. When she was looking at him, the touch faded away. The blonde shifted in her seat and murmured softly. She nodded to his questions and raised a hand to gently and carefully rest it on his cheek. He felt warm. Of course, Carrie only ever had any true contact with her mother and even then, Victor felt warmer than a normal human probably should have. Her gaze softened when he leaned his head into her hand. She allowed herself to quietly laugh as her fingertips stroked the coarse hairs of his stubble. It was true that she didn't know exactly how much she cared for her older half-sibling, but it was evident that she _did _care to some degree already.

"Yes Victor," she nodded to emphasize her statement, "I do."

Victor exhaled slowly, sending the warm breath ghosting along her arm. He closed his eyes only for a moment to revel in the soft touch. He'd never felt hands like hers. Delicate. When he opened them again, he was smiling. So was Carrie. He lifted his head away from her hand and looked at the clock. 10:20. He returned his attention to her.

"There's a while before I have to go back for lunch and all. Can we talk some more? Please?" he asked quietly.

Carried bobbed her head in a nod, smile never fading.

"Okay."

For the next hour and forty minutes, Carrie and Victor talked more about their lives as children. Victor told her of the small animals he would keep as pets before Margaret made him release them. He told her the tale of a snake he found that nearly caused Margaret to have a panic attack. Carrie asked about their father and Victor told her that he remembered his father as a holy man, not unlike her mother. He mentioned that Ralph wasn't as out there about it as Margaret, though. Time seemed to fly for the half-siblings, because before they knew it, it was time for Victor to go back to his room. As the men lifted him back into a stand, they placed the strap back around his eyes. He sighed and turned his covered eyes to where Carrie was sitting.

"You'll come and see me again, right Carrie?" His chains rattled as the men began to lead him away.

Carrie called after him, "I'll come whenever I'm able to."

Victor clicked his tongue against his teeth and smiled over his shoulder. That was the last she saw or heard from him as the heavy door swung shut. Bryant, who had taken a seat nearby, stood and ushered Carrie back towards the entrance. After checking out with the woman at the front desk, he returned her bag and escorted her to the front gate. After bidding her goodbye, he shut the gate and Carrie was alone again. She looked back to the building once more before she turned and walked to take a seat at the bus stop.

As she waited for the bus, she thought more on what Victor had done back inside. He had raised her head. Not her. But... How? She touched her chin where she had felt the ethereal touch. What had he done? Her blonde brows furrowed. Next time she came, she would ask him exactly how he'd done that. Her bottom lip poked out. Would he even tell her though? What would be stopping him from lying to her? She mumbled and lowered her head. He seemed happy to see her, but-

"Hey!"

Carrie's head snapped up at the sound of the voice. It was the bus driver. "Are you gettin' on?"

The blonde girl nodded and scurried onto the bus, taking the seat she had sat in earlier once she had paid the fee. She curled into herself, once again fading into her thoughts about Victor.

The bus ride home was uneventful. She quickly made her way inside and up to the attic. She wanted to see if there were any more pictures of Victor hidden amongst all the clutter. 

* * *

Hours of searching and looking through photos left her with very little results. Her guess would be that her mother had come through and removed most of Victor's photos while she was sleeping. She did, however, manage to find one that really piqued her curiosity. It was of Victor sitting and glaring at the camera. Behind him, it appeared that a small bush was beginning to catch fire. She was going to show it to him next time she was able to see him. She yawned quietly and stretched. Carrie whimpered as the feeling returned to her limbs. Pushing up into a stand soon afterwards, the young White gathered the photos she was able to collect and tucked them under her arm.

She quietly exited the attic and looked at the nearby clock. 3:58. Her mother would be home soon. She hurried to her room and hid the photos underneath her mattress. She headed to the bathroom to get the dust from the attic off of her hair and skin. She would bathe again that night if she felt like it. As she sat in the tub, her thoughts returned to Victor. She closed her eyes and skirted the washcloth along her body. What would she be able to do with him if he had gotten out? She wouldn't begin to have the first clue. Carrie huffed and cleaned herself, humming a soft tune as the soft sound of splashing water intermingled.

Sleep came fairly easily for Carrie that night, a very rare occurrence. After she and Margaret prayed, she took another bathe and went to bed immediately afterwards. During the night, her dreams came in vivid waves.

_"Carrie..." the voice was masculine. Familiar._

_"Victor?"_

_The strawberry blond materialized before her, wearing the same stark white clothing from before. Carrie herself had on a pure white gown which almost resembled a robe. She looked to see that Victor didn't have his chain cuffs or that odd strap covering his eyes. He stepped closer and reached out to her. Carrie looked to his outstretched hand and reached for it tentatively. As soon as her hand was in his, his larger fingers wrapped around the dainty limb and pulled her body close to his. She yelped and attempted to pull away, an effort that was pretty much for naught since Victor was easily far stronger than she._

_Victor looked down to the struggling girl and chuckled. Using his free hand, he wrapped it around her midsection and allowed his other hand to follow suit until he was holding her in a tight embrace._

_Carrie had ceased her struggling and was instead standing dumbfounded. What was he..._

_"It's a hug, Carrie."_

_She blushed slightly as her arms hung loosely by her side. She'd never been hugged before. Not by anyone other than her mother anyway, and even then, a hug was extremely rare. It didn't matter that it was Victor. He was still male. She started to panic slightly. Close prolonged physical contact leads to intercourse. That's what Margaret always said. She placed her hands on Victor's shoulders and attempted to push away again._

_Victor frowned but didn't release her. Instead, his hold tightened and he nuzzled into soft, golden tresses. His voice was calm, "Relax. I'm not gonna hurt you. Nothing can hurt you here. Relax..."_

_Carrie whimpered and stared forward, back going rigid when she felt him nuzzling into her hair. This felt strange. He was too close. She didn't want him to leave. Her eyes darted to and fro. She wanted him to let go. At the same time, she didn't. The closeness was nice. He wasn't trying to hurt her, or make her feel bad. At least that's what it seemed like. Before too long, Carrie found her arms slowly coiling around Victor's larger frame. She felt a smile against her scalp. Her eyes fell closed and she somewhat swayed against him. _

_The taller White chuckled against her hair. "There we go," he said, "good job." _

_Time soon became irrelevant to the half-siblings. The pair talked a bit more and floated together around a brilliant dreamscape. Carrie smiled. She actually felt... Some kind of happiness. That feeling dampened a little when, after what seemed like a long time, Victor looked to her and said, "It's time to go now, I'll see you again soon." With that, he kissed her forehead and smiled before taking a single step back. "Bye, Carrie."_

_"Victor."_

_He waved. Carrie gasped._

Carrie's eyes snapped open and she looked around the dark interior of her room. She groaned and pushed up into a sit, reaching over to turn on her lamp and view the time on the wall clock. 5:44 in the morning. She blinked slowly twice and turned off her lamp before lying back down. What an odd, yet pleasant dream. She smiled lazily and snuggled back into the softness of her pillow. She hoped she could have a similar dream again soon. 

* * *

A smile spread across Victor's lips. He now knew who Carrie was. His little sister. Being Ralph's daughter, she had the powers their father held. He was unsure if she knew how to use them yet. Connecting even a little bit with her allowed his subconsciousness to telekinetically link with hers. He exhaled heavily through his nostrils and rolled onto his side. Even when asleep, he had full control of his powers. Using them to get to know his sibling more would more than likely be beneficial. Plus. He now had a reason to leave the hellhole he was in. His sleeping form twitched. Burn it to the ground...


	4. Chapter 4

(_Author's Note: Hola my readers. In the future, when I say "sibling", "brother", or "sister", Carrie and Victor are still only half-siblings. I get too lazy to type half- in front of everything all the time :U)_

Days dripped by into weeks and weeks into months for both Carrie and Victor White. Whenever her mother went to work, Carrie would sneak away on the weekends to visit her brother. He enjoyed the visits as much as she did. Talking with him usually took the edge and stress of the torturous school and home week away. Victor always listened intently to what Carrie had to say and usually had a word or two of wisdom and encouragement for her. When Victor saw Carrie smile, his heart always leapt. During one visit, she had brought the picture of him glaring and the bush catching fire. He played it off as Ralph taking a picture at a weird moment. He wasn't too sure Carrie believed that, but the fact that she didn't push the issue further relieved him. He would tell her when the right time came. They both learned a lot about the other during their visits as well. Victor learned about Carrie's secret attic space and Carrie learned that Victor can be quite the prankster, even under the watchful eye of the asylum orderlies. The best part for them both was that, following her first few visits, the orderlies noticed a change in Victor. They first allowed him to move about without the strap on his eyes. A few weeks later, the chain cuffs came off. He kept the gloves, deciding they didn't bother him too much. He was happy and Carrie was happy for him.

The visits were always followed by a dream during the night. Since summer vacation had rolled around, the visits and dreams became even more frequent. Because of the dream realm, the siblings grew closer at an even faster rate. They could talk and act freely without repercussion. Carrie had grown fairly used to hugs and was even beginning to allow Victor to rest his arm around her. All through the summer, Carrie had managed to keep Margaret from finding out where she had been going. She came close one time, but thankfully, she just pulled Carrie to read together from the Bible. Hiding her visits from her mother gave her a small thrill. Defying Margaret even the smallest amount gave Carrie a sense of control that she'd never, ever had before.

Now, it was the last day of summer vacation, and the White siblings sat together under a large oak tree in their shared dream realm.

_"Are you looking forward to starting school tomorrow?" Victor asked._

_Carrie looked up to him. Her cheek was still pressed to his chest. She swallowed hard and shook her head. "No..." She quivered slightly, which prompted the older White to hold her closer._

_He rested his head atop hers then turned to nuzzle into her hair. He'd been doing that a lot recently. He spoke into her hair, "Those girls, Sue Snell and Chris Hargensen, right?"_

_She nodded again then paused and shook her head. _

_"It's not just them. It's everyone. They all... They all make fun of me," she curled up further against Victor, "Crazy Carrie. Creepy Carrie. Carrie the Freak." Her bottom lip quivered. "They write all kinds of nasty things on my lockers and-and..." Tears began to form in her eyes and roll down her cheeks._

_Victor frowned with every insult listed off, but as soon as he saw her tears, his gaze softened. He lifted her head with one hand and wiped her eyes with the other. _

_"Carrie... Why do you let them get away with saying stuff like that?"_

_Carrie shuddered and lowered her gaze._

_"It's e-easier to keep quiet than to try to fight back... M-Mama always told me to know my place."_

_The strawberry blond frowned and leaned down so that his forehead was pressed to hers. He felt her breath on his lips and she felt his. Warmth._

_"You can't always be everyone's doormat Carrie." His response was a quiet whimper. "If you do, they'll just keep walking all over you." He pulled back enough to meet her gaze. God she was pretty. "You're too pretty to let tears mess it up."_

_Carrie flushed and looked away. Compliments always made her feel wary, even Victor's, though to a lesser degree. She shook her head and attempted to pull away._

_"No, I-"_

_"Yes," he coaxed her face towards him, "you are." Their lips met. Victor's eyes closed but Carrie's were wide open. Her cheeks were bright red. Her mind crashed. She didn't know what to think or feel at that moment. The landscape around them changed in various ways, the colors of the sky crackled and blended together. The wind picked up. Leaves fell from the tree then reappeared. It was only after a minute did all of her senses return. Victor! Her brother! She clamped onto his shoulders and pushed. This is wrong! She pushed again, already hearing Margaret's voice._

_"Kissing leads to intercourse!" it screamed, "Lying with thy brother is forbidden by God, Carrie!"_

_Carrie pushed Victor again, harder. This time, he broke the liplock and opened his eyes. He stared at Carrie, no signs of worry etched anywhere on his features. He couldn't help but chuckle at her flustered expression. Cute. He sat and watched as she tried to make sense of it. She stood, eyes never leaving him._

_"T-That was wrong...!" Carrie took a step back._

_Victor stood and shrugged. _

_"It didn't feel wrong," he replied._

_Carrie stared incredulously and turned. She took a few steps away before feeling a strong hand grab her upper arm. She gasped and yelped a bit. _

_Victor stared at the back of her head and seethed when he felt an invisible force clamp on his hand and fingers. He stifled an amused laugh and instead groaned quietly as he pushed against the force with his own. Slowly, it dissipated and he turned Carrie so that they were looking eye to eye once more. He spun and pressed her back against the trunk of the tree."_

_"Look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't enjoy that even a little bit."_

_Carrie's lips trembled and her eyes darted to and fro. Saying she didn't like it would be a lie, but it was wrong._

_"Carrie."_

_The blonde clenched her eyes shut and shuddered. She couldn't bring herself to answer him. She tugged weakly at her arm, only to be pushed into further into the tree trunk. Carrie's heart beat erratically. She felt her head being tilted up. Her eyes locked onto Victor's. Their lips met again. Carrie's body tensed. Her emotions were everywhere. This is wrong! But it feels so nice. It's a sin! Kiss him back. I don't- Yes you do. Carrie whimpered as her eyes fell closed. Trembling hands raised to grip into the fabric of Victor's shirt. Her feelings and emotions were waging war, but the longer the kiss lasted, the further she felt her anxiety slipping away. Victor's voice came in whispers between kisses._

_"It's a dream Carrie..."_

_Their lips met for another few moments, then the whisper hissed in her ear._

_"Your dream."_

_Another kiss._

_"_Our _dream. No one to tell us what to do... What to think... What to feel..."_

_Carrie gasped when she felt heated lips against her neck. Why was she feeling this way? So hot... An involuntary moan spilled from her lips when Victor's tongue graced over the pulse of her neck._

_"V-Victor..."_

_"Carrie..."_

_She didn't remember how or when it happened. One second, she had Victor kissing her against a tree, the next, they were in bed. She was on her back. He was on top. Inside of her. It had hurt immensely at first then... Then it started to feel really, really good. Her pants mixed with his in the air. His fingers locked with hers as he thrust himself into her. Carrie whimpered with pleasure when Victor kissed and nipped at her neck. Her free hand dragged itself across his back. She heard him curse and the sound was quickly followed by a groan. _

_It felt so strange to the younger White. She felt so full. So good. She gasped loudly when she felt Victor's head strike at her gspot. Too good! She pulled her hand away from his and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She held her brother closer. She could feel his heart beating in sync with hers. Carrie buried her face into his shoulder and released several loud, pitchy moans._

_Victor gripped the pillow behind Carrie's head. It singed slightly. Neither of them noticed. She was so tight. Every time he withdrew, her slick womanhood drew him back inside even faster. He moaned into the charging air, angling his hips to better allow him to strike at her sensitive inner nerves. He felt her clench around him with every forward thrust. His lower body began to tighten. His pace grew wilder and more erratic. He leaned down and licked at the pale flesh of her neck before impacting his teeth._

_Carrie's insides convulsed hard around her brother's shaft. Her body grew hotter. Her arms tightened around his body and pitchy whimpers spilled into the air. She gasped and arched up when she felt his teeth driving into her skin. Her mind was swimming and every sense was on overdrive. _

_'What is this?!' she thought frantically, but the thought was frazzled amongst a blur of euphoric emotions._

_The blonde dug her nails into Victor's back and screamed as her orgasm over took her smaller frame. She clung to him for dear life. This felt so good! She pressed herself up into him then froze when she felt him hilt hard against her._

_Victor grunted and hissed loudly as his final, powerful thrust caused him to spill himself into her. Every muscle tensed as he painted his sister's inner walls with his seed. His cheeks were just as heated as hers._

_Their mutual release lasted for several long, pleasurable seconds. When both were finally sated and spent, Victor slowly opened his eyes and offered her a languid smile._

_"Carrie, that was-" he stopped mid sentence when he noted her expression. "Carrie?"_

_Her eyes were wide and her features were etched with nothing but guilty shock. She had shared a dream, an _intimate _dream with her _brother_. She shook her head, slowly at first then thrashed as her head's shakes got faster._

_"T-That was wrong...!" _

_Tears began to well up in her eyes. A pain surged through Victor's chest upon seeing her beginning to cry. _

_"Carrie I-"_

_"NO!"_

* * *

"NO!" Carrie's voice was shrill as her eyes shot open. Several items placed around her room toppled violently to the floor. She panted heavily. She felt uncomfortably hot. She whimpered and curled up, eyes darting back and forth around her room. The dull blue of morning was beginning to peak through her curtains. She shifted then froze when she felt something between her legs. With a shaky hand, Carrie hesitantly let her hand wander beneath her blanket. She gasped and curled up tightly, hand swiftly withdrawing upon feeling that the crotch of her panties were wet. Tears were pouring freely now. Because of the sex education classes at school (which she was able to take without Margaret finding out), she knew what had happened. Even though it was just a dream, she felt so dirty. Through her dreams she had sinned. What would Margaret say? Carrie shuddered violently at the thought. She couldn't tell her mother. She couldn't.

With her thoughts focused on her dream, Carrie didn't realize that Margaret had shown up sometime when she had started crying and was standing in her doorway. The thin woman crept over to her daughter's bed and sat on the edge. She watched wordlessly as Carrie's eyes darted up to her. She said nothing as Carrie whimpered and scrambled to cling to her mama. Margaret combed through Carrie's blonde tresses as she cried into her lap, much like a young child would. Occasionally, the older woman would offer nothing more than a soft "shh".

Carrie trembled as she cried on her mother. Margaret's actions seemed warm, but she felt so cold. Her eyes widened then quickly clamped shut. Does she know? The younger White swallowed hard and silently prayed that she didn't know. 

* * *

Victor laid on his cot, cheeks crimson red and breath coming in low pants. He had fucked his sister. Albeit in a dream, but still. He could feel her subconsciousness tugging him in _and _wanting to push him away. She wanted it, but felt guilty immediately afterwards. The strawberry blond frowned. His teeth clenched.

"Damn it!"

He rolled onto his side and grunted, only to push into a sit and rip his shirt from his body. He was too hot. Not only from his dream. He exhaled heavily and glared through the barred window in his room. He was angry. At himself for even drawing Carrie in like that then being the cause of the extreme shock and guilt he could tell she felt. At Margaret for putting him where he was. At life, for making Carrie his half-sibling. She's attractive. Very. Attractive. And Victor wanted her for real. He throbbed beneath his pants and growled. He wanted her body, her affection. He wanted her love. Smoke wafted slightly from his nostrils. The corners of his mouth twitched, as did his right eye. He was finally freed of all the restrictive bullshit they made him wear. He could feel. He flashed his teeth. He could _see_.

He lifted into a stand, ignoring the sticky feeling in his underwear. He'd be changing soon enough. He padded over to his room door and placed a hand on the metal frame. Victor stroked the frame once then glared and drew his hand back. It shot forward, causing the door to blow from its hinges with the aide of a bit of telekinesis. His eyes darted to and fro when he heard the alarms going off. Frantic voices soon followed. He grinned. Time for him to leave this cramped establishment and get to what he wanted most. He started running.


	5. Chapter 5

Victor laughed as he ran, eyes darting and hands waving, sending orderlies and patients alike flying in which ever direction he pleased, though, he was noticeably more gentle with the patients. Eyebrows knitted together in a hard glare, he swung his hands in a wide arc, setting everything in their path ablaze. He threw his hands up, causing flames to crawl up the white walls before him. Flames were dancing everywhere. The heat. It was comforting. The frantic shouts made him giddy. He was leaving this hellhole. Finally leaving. His eyes locked forward and a row of men, armed with control shields and restraint guns faced him. Fools. Victor yelled and threw his hands forward, the telekinetic shock sending every one of them hurdling back. He clawed the air, grinning madly as the flames engulfed their bodies. He ignored their scrambling and their screaming as he darted past.

The voice system crackled to life, briefly ordering the evacuation of those who remained in the facility. Victor noticed the brown box on the wall and tore at it. There were more, many more, but that felt good. He ran. Fire sprang up. His blue-green hues blazed as, finally, he tore through the front doors of the institution. He turned and faced the building, eyes set in a hate filled glare. Lifting his hands, he pointed one at the base of the building and the other towards its roof. With a twitching eye, he guided his lower hand up, slowly drawing a small fire which gradually grew to a large inferno. He growled quietly and guided his higher hand down. The effect was the same. He will the flames to engulf the institution. The flames licked at the windows and doors before trailing their way in. It would take time, but give him more than enough of an opportunity to get far enough away. His fingers twitched and he took a step back, only smiling as he watched the building burn.

He couldn't enjoy the sight for too much longer because soon, he heard the sirens. Victor frowned and somewhat pouted. He wanted to watch some more, but he also needed to get away. The strawberry blond gave the building one last glance then turned to run. Get away before he was spotted. 

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise and peek through the clouds by the time he had reached Chamberlain's main shopping area. Through hiding and a bit of luck, he had managed to avoid serious detection. He panted heavily and looked down to his sweat soaked torso. He had long abandoned his shirt. He needed a different set of clothes. The problem was, he had no idea where exactly the nearest clothing store was. He frowned and ducked into a nearby alleyway. He exhaled slowly and ran a hand through his now dirty and mussed hair. He needed clothes. And a haircut. Where would he go?

His thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. Victor jumped and turned defensively, ready to knock whoever had touched him out, but upon seeing that it was merely what he assumed to be a hobo, he relaxed considerably.

"What ya doin' out here boy?" the ragged man asked. He was missing several teeth.

Victor ignored his odor, which smelled strongly of urine and alcohol and shrugged before replying, "Just looking for a place to get some clothes and a shave, man."

The hobo blinked slowly then murmured something. After a moment, he spoke up.

"Ain't too many places gonna give out nothing for free."

"That's not my concern mister. I just need to know where I can get something to wear and get a shave."

The hobo stared at Victor for a moment then motioned right with his eyes. "There'sa clothing place 'bout five stores that way," he thought for a moment then continued, "An' a little store tha'sells razors ain't too far from it. A little general mart. Cain't miss it. None of 'em're open yet though."

The strawberry blond listened intently to the man then smiled and nodded. An amused chuckle escaped Victor's lips.

"I'm not worried about that, hey, you never saw me alright. If, for whatever reason, anyone asks about anything, deny you saw me."

"An' wha's in it fer me?"

Victor rolled his eyes then focused on the man. He raised a hand and watched as the hobo's eye bulged out. He had an invisible grip on his throat. Slowly, Victor lifted his hand, effectively raising the man from the ground.

"You get to live another day. I didn't see you. You didn't see me. Yeah?" He curled his fingers inward, causing the hobo to gasp and wheeze. "Yeah?" He asked a bit more forcefully.

The hobo gripped at his throat and nodded. His feet were kicking slightly. He wheezed out an okay and inhaled hard when Victor dropped him, none to gracefully, to the ground.

"Good." Victor smiled to the man and turned, chuckling to himself as he quickly headed to the aforementioned clothing store.

The hobo stared frightfully at Victor's back as he left him in the alley. He shuddered and began to silently pray to God above. 

* * *

Victor sighed as the last of his reddish-blond hair fell away. He looked at himself in the mirror and ran his fingers over his now fully shaved head. He looked incredibly different. He had trimmed his stubble away, though left a patch to grow on his chin. Using the sink in the back bathroom of the general mart, he was able to clean himself well enough and shave before changing into the clothing he had taken from the store. His outfit was simple. A fitted grey t shirt, acid washed Levis and a pair of worker's boots. He had burned his old clothing. He turned on the sink and let the water run. He knew enough to know the cops were on their way and he needed to be gone. He levitated the razor then clenched his hand, destroying the thing. He then set fire to the destroyed razor and let it burn for a moment before placing it under the running water. He didn't bother to turn it off before he left. He looked to a nearby wall clock. 6:13. People might be waking up and going about soon.

He tore from the store and looked left and right before hastily making his way down the street. He needed to hide for the time being. Now that he was out, he needed somewhere to go. His brows furrowed. He didn't exactly have an idea where Carrie lived, but he knew where she went to school. Ewen High. He jammed his hands in his pocket and wandered around a corner just in time to see a car driving past. He offered a small smile then perked and waved it down. The car came to a stop and he stepped up to it. The driver cracked their window just a bit and looked him over. Victor bit his lip and tried to come off as friendly as he could.

"Um, hi. I'm new in town and I need to find out where Ewen High School is."

The driver narrowed her eyes a bit. "_You're _going to Ewen? You look a bit too old to be a student."

Victor shrugged and chuckled.

"I've always been told I'm big and mature looking for my age," he lied smoothly, "I'm gonna be starting my senior year and I wanna make sure I'm not late on my first day."

The driver looked him over one more time then shrugged and pointed behind her. "It's about a ten minute walk from here. Big building and all. You'll know it when you see it. It's off of Ewen Street."

He nodded thankfully and waved to the woman before heading towards the school in the direction she had mentioned. 

* * *

Carrie sat silently in the front seat of her mother's car. She clutched her bag tightly to her stomach and slightly trembled. Her mother hadn't said a word to her all morning. Did she know? The thought terrified the girl. She looked down to the braid her mother had put in her hair and whimpered quietly.

Margaret glanced over then back to the road. The drive was accented by the very faint sounds of a hymn playing on the radio. She saw the school approaching and gradually brought the car to a stop out front. Students were already beginning to pour in, whether they were on the bus, in their own cars or just walking alone or with friends. She looked to her daughter then reached over to rest a hand on her shoulder.

Carrie jumped and quickly looked to the hand. Her large, blue eyes were wide with fear and mild curiosity. She thought Margaret was going to fuss or shake her, but all that happened was a kiss on the cheek.

"Have a good day at school, Little Girl."

The blonde swallowed hard and nodded before undoing her seat belt and stepping from the car. She didn't look back to her mother's car as she slowly walked up the school's front steps. Another year. Another year of torture was about to begin. She knew her schedule by heart. First period gym, then math, then English, then lunch, then a study hall period, and finally art class. She stepped through the threshold of the high school and held her head down, quickly making her way to the gymnasium. She could hear the voices and various conversations going on. Some were about what had happened over the summer, others were whispers of "Hey look, it's Carrie White" or "Heh, there goes Creepy Carrie." It was already starting. Carrie shuddered and quickened her pace until finally, she was in the gym. She looked around to see that the gym teacher was someone new.

The woman was a bit taller than the average female and thin. She had short brown hair which was tucked into a tight ponytail. Tucked neatly between her smallish breasts was a silver whistle. She had on a green t shirt and a pair or black and green gym shorts, as well as a pair of white running shoes. She had a clipboard in her hands. At the sound of feet shuffling into the gym, the woman looked up and smiled. She motioned Carrie over. The blonde took her time but was soon standing before her.

"Hello there. My name's Rita Desjardin. I'm gonna be your new gym teacher this year. I'm excited for it. What's your name, hon?"

Carrie stared down at her feet and shuffled slightly as she mumbled, "...etta Whit..."

Miss Desjardin frowned a bit in confusion.

"Speak up, please."

Carrie's lip trembled and she spoke, louder. "Carrietta White." She hated the name Carrietta.

The taller woman looked down to her clipboard and murmured a moment before smiling and nodding.

"Carrietta. I see you. Do you have a nickname you prefe-"

"Carrie," Carrie quickly interjected.

Miss Desjardin lifted her brows and wrote something on her clipboard.

"Mmm Carrie, there we go. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss White. Go take a seat on the bleachers please."

The blonde quietly made her way to the bleachers and sat, curled up a bit with her bag to her chest. She watched as Desjardin checked each student that had come in. Anxiety gripped at the girl. Sue Snell. Chris Hargensen. She swallowed hard and dropped her head. She wanted to disappear. 

* * *

Desjardin spent a majority of the period getting to know everyone and explaining the rules of her classroom.

"Now we're going to move on to-"

She was cut off by one of the heavy gym doors opening. A large male had wandered in, looking just the smallest bit lost. He scratched at his shaved head then grumbled and looked about.

The gym teacher lifted a brow then cleared her throat to get his attention. The male stepped over and towered over her by a good bit. She didn't let it intimidate her too much. She took a step back then looked him up and down once before asking, "Are you lost? Who are you?"

Victor looked down at the woman and blinked once.

"Yeah, I'm kinda lost. Me? I'm Vincent Bryant. I was sent here by Margaret White to assist her daughter. You know, schoolwork and just be kind of an overseer. Make sure she's getting along alright."

As Desjardin looked over Victor, Carrie had found her eyes glued to him. His voice. It couldn't be...

"Is her daughter Carrietta White by any chance?"

Victor perked and smiled. Carrietta. Her full name always did make him smile. "Yes ma'am. Is she here?"

The brunnette tapped her clipboard with her pen then hmm'ed a moment before motioning back to the group of students. Victor's eyes followed her motioning and scanned the faces. It didn't take long for him to find his sister's face. He flashed a bright smile and made his way over to sit by her.

Carrie gasped and tensed when she felt him slide into the seat next to her. All eyes were on her and Victor. That familiar warmth that seemed to radiate when he was close. His voice. She looked up to him. Blue-green eyes. There was no mistaking it. This guy was her brother. He reached over and bumped her slightly.

"Hey. You don't seem happy to see me," His tone seemed playful, but held an underlying seriousness, "come with me. We need to talk."

Victor pushed into a stand and, with Carrie in tow, led her over to the double doors. He explained to Desjardin that they would both be right outside the doors. He didn't really wait around for the teacher's reply for as soon as he finished speaking, he and Carrie were outside in the empty hallway. He vaguely heard something about the class and twenty minutes. Carrie's back was up against the wall and her eyes were glued to her brother's face.

He was the first to speak.

"Are you alright Carrie?"

Carrie stared up at him, lips trembling. All she could managed was a quiet, "How did you get here...?"

He scratched his head, "Early release. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about that dream."

Her eyes shot open and she shook her head.

"Thatwaswrong! The Sin of Lust invaded my dream. We _sinned _Victor. _I _sinned... I-I think Mama knows..." Tears were already beginning to stream down her cheeks.

The taller White groaned and felt his heart tearing. 'Oh jeez...' he thought. Out loud, he sighed and reached up to wipe at her leaking eyes. "Look... That wasn't... It wasn't all your fault. I led you to doing it. But it was only a dream," he dried her face, only to see more tears falling soon afterwards, "you're still pure Carrie. Still an angel." He wrapped his arms around her and drew her into a warm embrace. Just like when they were dreaming. His heart was pounding in his chest. She was so soft. So warm. So real.

Carrie didn't move. She only sobbed silently against him. He was warm. _This is how it started!_ A voice snarked at her. She didn't want him to let go. _Get him off of you!_ It harped. Her eyes closed and she slowly raised her hands to rest on his chest beside her head. She gave one weak push then gripped the fabric like a vice. She cried into his chest, confused by the emotions conflicting within her body.

Victor simply held her, not daring to make a move to disrupt anything. He let her cry herself out and once she was reduced to simple hiccups, he wiped at her eyes once more. He looked at her red eyes and flushed cheeks and couldn't help but smile a little. She was cute. He gently rubbed her back.

"Quit crying. You're too pretty to cry," he pulled back from the hug just a bit, "pretty girls like you don't cry." He tilted his head to the side. "Now how about a smile? Pretty smile for a gorgeous girl, eh?"

The blonde hiccuped once more then, steadily, smiled. Victor beamed and remarked about how beautiful it was. Her cheeks grew even more flushed from the compliments. It didn't matter that the compliments were from her brother. It just felt nice having someone saying something nice and meaning it for once. The pair stood together outside of the gym for a while. Fifteen minutes could be figured. Five minutes before class was over, Miss Desjardin peeked from the door to make sure both Carrie and "Vincent" were still there.

"Is everything okay?"

Victor nodded and smiled. He had his arm wrapped around Carrie's tiny shoulders.

"Yes ma'am. Hey, d'you mind if I walk Carrie to her next class? This one is almost over, right?"

Miss Desjardin bit her lower lip and looked left and right before nodding once.

"Be careful."

Victor bobbed his head once in a nod and turned, Carrie walking alongside him. "Show me where your classes are gonna be. I'm not gonna leave you."

Carrie swayed slightly under him, but kept up with his pace. She listened to him then hummed and stepped just a tiny bit closer. One hand lifted to rest over the one on her shoulder.

He looked down to her hand on his and immediately he could feel what she didn't have to say.

_Don't go. Please. _

He squeezed her shoulder lightly. Reassuringly.

_I'm here. I'm here and I'm not leaving._


	6. Chapter 6

Carrie's math and English classes went by incredibly slowly, but with Victor by her side, the taunting in class had been kept down to buzzing whispers. At least for the time being. She was worried when her English teacher began to give Victor a hard time, but Victor eventually wore him down into allowing him to sit off to the side and monitor Carrie that way. It was lunch time now. The blonde carried her sack lunch to a table near the back of the cafeteria. She looked around silently, hoping Victor would come back from the bathroom soon. She took a seat and pulled a tuna sandwich, an apple pie slice, and a bottle of juice from the bag. She looked around for a brief moment then shakily bowed her head. Ever since the time she'd gotten down on her knees in public to pray, she'd only allowed herself a quick prayer before she ate.

As she prayed, she remembered the laughter. The pointing. The food throwing. Her voice grew shakier and huskier with the onset of tears. _Look'it her! She actually got down on the ground!_ Carrie shuddered. _If you're gonna get on your knees, why don't you use your mouth for somthing useful? _The tears began to flow. _Crazy Carrie._ The laughter resurfaced with a deafening roar. _Fuckin' weirdo. Go back to yer insane mom. _She curled into herself and clenched her jaw. She hated crying. Crying because of Them. Hiding. Because of Them. Her eyes tightened in their shut state. She just wanted the names and laughter to stop. Her body quaked with heavy sobs. She was so wrapped up in her tears and memories that she didn't feel the strong arms curling around her body.

Victor pulled Carrie against him and laid her head against his firm chest. He looked down to his sister, blue-green eyes filled with concern. He gently rubbed her upper arm and quietly shushed her.

"Shh. It's okay Carrie, I'm here. Stop crying and tell me what's wrong."

Her breaths came in ragged gasps as she tried desperately to calm herself. Her head shook, causing Victor's lip to quiver soft. She buried her face into his chest and sniffled. Eventually, the tears dried up and she only occasionally gave a soft hic. She looked up to see his warm smile. The smile of an older brother. She couldn't help but return it with one of her own. It was a small one.

"There's a smile. Go ahead and eat."

Carrie looked to her food and murmured before she reached for the pie slice. She scooted the pastry towards Victor, who blinked.

"That for me?" he asked.

She nodded and earned a quiet chuckle.

"Thanks."

The pair ate together in relative silence, but the attention was far from either of them.

"How the hell did a freak like Carrie White convince her mom to get such a hottie to follow her around?" Chris asked to the group of friends that surrounded her. Sue merely shrugged and took a sip of her drink.

"Maybe one of her weird prayers finally got answered," Tina Blake responded. This earned a resounding laugh from each of the girls.

"Yeah right," Nicki Watson began, "her mom's batshit insane and-"

"Flips out when boys are even mentioned," Lizzy Watson, her twin sister, finished. She then continued, "Remember when we all passed by her house and her mom was screaming about how boys are the-"

"Pawns of Satan?" They finished together.

Chris stared flatly at the twins. "Seriously you two, that finishing each other's sentences things is majorly weird, but you're right," she snickered, "there's no way her mom would allow a guy that close. Especially not one that looks like that."

"Why don't we go find out who he really is?" Heather Shyres asked and then clucked her tongue.

"Heh yeah." Chris pushed up into a stand and walked over to where Carrie and Victor were sitting. She held an air of smug confidence as she came up behind the pair. Lifting a hand, she slammed it down onto the table. She reveled in the silent satisfaction of watching Carrie jump, but was mildly disappointed when Victor didn't react at all. "So. You're Carrie's... Guardian?" Dark brown eyes darted over to the blonde then back to Victor. "Vincent right?"

Victor stared up to the dark haired girl and lifted a brow. When he felt Carrie jump, his arm tensed protectively around her. He subtly drew her close and lifted a brow. "Yyyyeah. In a sense, I suppose. And you are?"

Chris clicked her tongue and smiled a fake smile. "Christine Hargensen, you, sexy," she leaned in, "can call me Chris." Sure, she had Billy Nolan as her boyfriend, wrapped around her perfectly manicured finger, but that never stopped her from flirting when he wasn't around.

He raised an eyebrow and leaned away from her, Carrie moving with him. Chris Hargensen. One of the girls Carrie had told him about. His brows furrowed. She was the main one. He felt Carrie trembling. His eyes trailed over each girl then stopped back on Chris. His lips twitched and soon, he pulled them into a fake smile.

"Ohhh so _you're_ the Chris Hargensen I've heard so much about."

Chris's brow raised and her eyes flashed to Carrie and back. "Hehe, yeah."

Victor scratched the small patch of hair on his chin unconcerned. "I heard you were a bitch," he looked her up and down, "you do kinda look like a bitch." His tone was so casual.

Chris raised her eyebrows and took a step back, mouth hung open in disbelief. She ignored the quiet gasps of her friends behind her. Immediately her eyes darted to Carrie and she sneered. Ignoring Victor, she leaned in to the blonde, who quickly sunk away and averted her eyes.

"What've you been saying about me behind my back you freak? Too scared to talk to my face?"

Carrie shuddered, her mouth opening and closing. Thankfully, Victor was there to push Chris back. None to gently either.

"Hey. Back up, alright? Carrie didn't say a thing about you. She only told me your name. The bitch thing came from whispers around the school. Honestly," he met her glare, "the whispers were right. Damn, do you always come at people like that?"

Chris's cheeks flushed slightly in anger. "Do you have _any _idea who you're talking to?"

"A skank? Look, I'm trying to enjoy lunch with Carrie, and it was going really nicely until you and your ragtag bunch came over. If you don't mind." He waved her away and cocked a brow. "Buh bye."

The brunnette glared daggers at Victor then Carrie and back. Reaching over, she grabbed the half drank bottle of juice and poured it on Victor's head. By then, a majority of the cafeteria was watching them. Sounds of "ooooooh" resounded through the room. Due to the proximity, Carrie had gotten splashed too, but he took the brunt. She leaned in, eyes set in a hard glare.

"Enjoy your only day of peace, because as long as you're here, the rest of this year is going to be hell. For you _and _for that stuck up bitch." Her eyes shot to Carrie. Victor hugged her closer.

With that, Chris turned on heel and sauntered away, bringing her rather shocked group of friends with her.

Victor blinked and raised a hand to slowly wipe the juice from his face. He let Carrie pull away and turned his eyes to the departing Chris.

"You shouldn't have done that. Not for me..." Carrie produced a cloth from her bag and reached up to wipe at his face. Her voice was soft, "...Thank you though."

He exhaled and allowed her to clean his face and head then shrugged before looking back to Chris. She had taken her tray and was going to throw it away. He glared, voice wafting back to Carrie, "Yeah you're welcome. She seems like she needed to be taken down some anyway." He narrowed his eyes then flicked them quickly to the right. At that moment, Chris yelped as she fell forward. The contents of her tray flew everywhere as her arms flailed in the air. She fell forward to the ground with a muffled thud. A shrill squeak followed as the contents of a nearly empty bottle of iced tea and a banana peel splashed onto her back and the back of her head and neck. Laughter resonated in the lunchroom. Her friends looked with open mouths and raised eyebrows. Even they couldn't help their giggles. Victor smirked and hid it before looking back to Carrie. She looked shocked.

The laughter was directed at her, but at _Chris Hargensen_. At some point, she'd found herself giggling quietly. Actually giggling at the momentary humiliation of Chris Hargensen. It was such an alien feeling. Laughing at, instead of being laughed at. She kind of liked the feeling. She felt a light tug on her arm and looked up to Victor. He was smiling. He motioned with his head and eyes.

"C'mon. Let's get out of here." He stood and collected the trash from their little lunch. Carrie followed and settled her bag on her shoulder. The pair walked to the trashcan then to the cafeteria's double doors. As they left, Chris looked up and locked eyes with Victor. He flashed her a smirk then winked and clicked his teeth as the door thudded closed. 

* * *

Carrie spent her study hall period in the library with Victor. She silently read while Victor rested his head on his arm beside her. His shirt was still very damp since he'd taken a moment to soak it in the sink once he and Carrie had left the lunchroom. He smiled when he felt her soft hand gently caressing his head while she read. The sensation of warm skin rubbing over the stubble on his head soothed him.

It soothed Carrie too. She'd never really had anything to be affectionate toward. Margaret always told her that affection was wrong and would lead to sin. Despite the dream, she felt really good about Victor's hugs and closeness. He was warm. He didn't tease or push her. Victor's eyes were closed. Carrie bit her lip. She took a dare. Leaning down, she planted a kiss on the top of Victor's shaved head. It was light and slightly unsure, but a kiss all the same. This caused him to look up with wide eyes filled with a peculiar innocence. He blinked once then chuckled, laying his head down with a smile. The same smile from the picture taken all those years ago. This made Carrie smile too. 

* * *

Carrie's last class went by fairly quickly. She had the class with Nicki and Lizzy Watson, but neither of them said anything. Anything she or Victor could hear anyway. Carrie enjoyed art class. She could generally express herself through her assignments. The teacher even allowed Victor to sit by and doodle on an extra sketchpad. Naturally, Victor wasn't very adept with most of the medias. Though, when given the pastels, he chose the fieriest colors he could and simply smeared them together to create a fire like blaze on the paper. It made his heart race just a bit.

The last bell rang, causing Carrie to quickly pack her bag. Victor shut the sketchpad and set it on the table. He followed Carrie outside, hand lifting to shade his eyes from the sun. It was so bright. He jammed his free hand into his pocket and looked down to see his sister staring blankly ahead. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but quickly shut it upon seeing _her_ car. Margaret was seated behind the wheel of the old vehicle. Damn. She looked even older than he remembered. His eyes darted back when he noticed Carrie walking towards the car. He quickly followed and, once close enough to the car, watched Carrie get in. He noticed Margaret's cold stare. He shuddered a bit, though not visibly. She spoke quickly, kind of harshly.

"Who are you and why were you following my daughter?"

Victor bent down so that they could see eye to eye through the open window. He offered a small smile that was not returned. It quickly faded and he coughed a bit. "You must be Mrs. White. My name is Vincent Bryant ma'am. I'm new in town. My parents finally thought that it was time for me to go out into the world on my own and spread God's good word." This got an eyebrow raise from Margaret. "I saw your daughter in class and instantly felt that there was something about her. We spoke and she told me what a devout Christian you were. I was honestly hoping that I could meet you and you could allow me some time to come to your home so that we could all talk of the Lord together." One corner of his mouth tilted up and a half smile. "Perhaps, if you grow to like me, you might give me a place to stay as, currently, I'm kind of residing in the seediest of locations. I was only given so much money, you see." He chuckled airily once then shrugged. "Would you allow me the pleasure of coming to your home today, Mrs. White. And don't worry," his eyes flashed to Carrie and back, "your daughter is safe from me." He put on a fake frown. "Lustful thoughts lead to sin. The Sin of Intercourse." He hissed then shook his head. "No such thoughts will permeate my mind around young Carrietta."

Margaret regarded him carefully then gave the faintest of smiles. She unlocked the car door and bobbed her head once.

"Enter, child."

Victor smiled and stepped to take a seat in the backseat of the car. "Thank you, Mrs. White." While his facial features were kept calm, his mind was abuzz with excitement. He had gotten Margaret to approve for the moment _and _he would get to see where Carrie lived.

In the front seat, the blonde was staring ahead, filled with disbelief. She couldn't believe that he had lied to smoothly to her mother and even more, she couldn't believe that her mother had allowed a _male _into the car. Potentially into their home. The thought of possibly having Victor so close all the time filled her with anxiety, excitement, fear, happiness. A myriad of emotions. She released a bated breath and wrung the strap of her bag. She bit her lip to hide the smile that threatened to break out. In the rear view mirror, she looked and saw Victor staring right back. He smiled, and once again, the pair shared unspoken words.


	7. Chapter 7

The ride to the White bungalow was devoid of conversation. The only sound that filled the car was the hymns on the radio. White Margaret focused on the road, Carrie spent the time giving Victor the occasional glance back. Every time she looked back, she noticed he was busy looking out the window. Every now and then, their eyes would meet and he would give a small smile. The smiles made Carrie's cheeks flush every time.

Soon, they had reached the house. After Margaret parked the car, all three exited and strode up to the front door. The house was opened and immediately Victor's eyes widened. The living room was heavily decorated with a plethora of biblical images and statues. He followed Carrie inside and scratched at his arm awkwardly. There so many images of Christ, leading his flock, crucified, punishing the deserving, that it made the older White uncomfortable. He tried not to let it show on his facial features as best he could.

"It seems very cozy here," he stated generally.

The blonde muttered something under her breath and suppressed a scoff. She only responded with a quiet "Mhm".

Margaret set her purse down on a small nearby table and spoke, "Carrie, go put your things away, I need to have a talk with Vincent."

Carrie's eyes flickered to her brother before she nodded and made her way up to her room. Both Margaret and Victor watched her go before the lanky woman said, "Vincent, how strong is your devotion to the Lord?"

"Very strong, ma'am," he lied, "Very strong."

He watched as the older woman stalked towards him. His lip quivered as she inspected him up and down. He remembered when she would do this to him as a child, looking for any signs of sin. When she touched him, he tensed the tiniest bit. She lifted one arm, then the other, checking along his fore and upper arms.

"Kneel Vincent," she commanded.

Victor blinked then bit back words and silently got on his knees. He stared at the floor as Margaret ran her bony fingers along his scalp. His hands balled into fists on his thighs.

_'Stop,' _he thought, _'stop touching me!'_

His eyes widened and his fingers dug into his palms. He looked up when he heard a nearby statue topple over. Margaret straightened up and jerked her eyes in the direction of the fallen statue.

Victor, feigning innocence, looked over as well. "What was that?"

Margaret slowly approached the statue, lifting it up and looking over it carefully before returning it to its place on the table.

"I don't know," she replied in a whisper, "stand up."

Victor did as he was told. Margaret stepped close and looked into his eyes. He blinked once, not having realized he was holding his breath. The stare down lasted a good ten seconds before she finally stepped away. He released his breath. It was a sigh of relief. He'd never liked being so close to that woman. The sound of descending footsteps alerted both of them to Carrie's return.

Carrie walked over to stand next to Victor while Margaret watched. The older woman directed them further into the living room. Carrie knew what was happening. It was prayer time. She knelt down in her usual spot. Her eyes turned up to her brother. They were saying something. Get down too. Victor stared for a moment before perking and scrambling to get to his knees beside her. Both siblings watched and waited for Margaret to take her spot in front of them.

"Bow your heads and close your eyes."

They complied. Once they were all ready, Margaret began to pray.

* * *

The session lasted a long while, as usual. Once it was finally over (the clock reading 7:30), Margaret stepped into the kitchen to begin preparing dinner for the three of them. Upstairs, Carrie had just finished bathing and was brushing her hair. Victor had gone before her and was now standing in the doorway, dressed in some of Ralph's old clothing. For Ralph, casual clothing was a pair of slacks and a button up short sleeved shirt. The clothes were a bit big on Victor, but he didn't care. He pushed away from the door frame and skulked up behind her. He had been watching her through her mirror. Her face. Her eyes.

Carrie slowed the strokes through her hair when she felt him looming over her. Through the mirror, she watched him bend down. His chin rested on her shoulder, hands falling on either side of her on the desk top. The feeling of his warm breath ghosting along her skin sent shivers up her spine. When he spoke, his voice was a deep murmur.

"Does that always last so long?"

Deep blue eyes fell half mast and she nodded, responding, "Sometimes it lasts even longer."

Victor hmm'ed and nuzzled into the soft skin of her neck. He felt her tense. His hands moved closer together, causing his arms to further hold her body. He spoke quietly into her ear, "I'm really sorry Carrie..."

He was, of course, referring to their dream the night before. Carrie shuddered hard. He hadn't given her a proper apology. The blonde stiffened further when she felt his arms wrap around her in a warm embrace. Margaret was home. What if she walked in? Oh God...

"V-Victor... Don't..."

Victor frowned and buried his face further into her neck. His voice muffled against her skin. "I won't. It's just a hug, nothing more." He squeezed her once then stepped back, releasing her from the hug. Looking in the mirror, he could see her widened eyes. Behind them lied various conflicting emotions. Confusion, uncertainty, fear, desire. Those and more were battling in her mind. He stood for a moment longer, eyes meeting hers in the mirror. _What do YOU want, Carrie? _They asked. After another few seconds of silence, he turned on heel and left her room.

What _did _she want? She wanted to love him! But love like that is wrong! Her jaw tensed and her eyes clamped shut. Why did life have to be so damn hard and confusing?! She just wanted to be normal! A normal girl with normal parents! A normal girl who could love a boy without feeling so conflicted. A normal... A normal girl who wanted to love... Her brother... Carrie's shoulders slumped. She was anything but normal. She knew that. She's been known that. A shaky breath escaped her lips. I want to love him... _ NO! _Y-Yes... I don't know... She buried her face in her hands and shuddered as the clashing emotions wreaked havoc on her senses. She would have probably sat there for hours if not for Margaret's voice calling her from downstairs.

Margaret had prepared chicken and rice for dinner. The meal was eaten in relative silence. Carrie kept her eyes on her plate the whole time, but she could feel Victor's eyes on her occasionally. Why did he make her feel like this? Because he was the only one who ever gave her a chance? Didn't make her feel like shit? She shook her head once quickly. She didn't want to think about it, not right then.

Even though she wasn't looking at him, Victor could see the conflict etched on her face. He could _feel_ it radiating off of her. Several times he had to choke down his food because the waves of emotions came off in particularly hard vibes.

Once the meal was over, Victor volunteered to do the dishes and clean up. Seeing him taking some initiative made Margaret feel a bit better about this boy. The house was silent as Victor stood in the kitchen with the dishes. He washed one plate then another. All the while, his mind was on his sister. He wanted her to be his, but what would the point be if she wasn't feeling him too? He clenched his jaw. God damn it. She was his sister. He knew an attraction like that was beyond wrong, but he didn't want to care. Carrie was cute, with a pretty smile and gorgeous personality. When she wasn't letting it all get squashed by those around her. He frowned then glared. Maybe he should tell her of her telekinesis. Maybe-

"Wha-" He jumped when he felt arms wrapping around his waist. He looked back over his shoulder to see Carrie pressing her cheek into his back. Just seeing and feeling her so close began to calm him down. He smiled warmly and lowered a wet hand to gently rest over one of her own. They stood in silence for a long while, neither speaking nor moving. After what seemed like forever, Carrie pulled away and silently wandered back up to her room. Victor smiled to himself as he continued and eventually finished the dishes.

It was around nine o clock when Victor decided to head up to bed. Margaret had allowed him to stay in the unoccupied room for the time being. Before he headed there, however, he made a brief detour to Carrie's room. He quietly entered her room and padded over to her bed. He saw that she was already asleep. Leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss to the side of her head before leaving her room. Unbeknownst to him, Carrie smiled. She curled up tighter in her bed, smiling as she slept through the night.

* * *

Morning came, and brought rain with it. Margaret drove Carrie and Victor to Ewen High, leaving them both with a large umbrella before she drove back home to prepare to go to work. Victor held the umbrella over both himself and Carrie until they were both inside. Again, he was dressed in Ralph's clothing. Again, they were a bit big on him, but he was able to manage. He followed Carrie to the gym and took a seat beside her. Gradually, the class grew in size until every one had found a place to sit. The air was alight with news of the asylum burning.

"Dude, did you hear about that crazy house that burned down on the edge of town?"

"I know. They say that the cause of the fire was unknown."

"How many people do you think died?"

"I dunno, but it had to have been a lot."

"Do you think any of the crazies escaped?"

"Guh... I hope not..."

All that and more mingled together in the air. Carrie's eyes widened and instantly, her eyes turned up to Victor, who was looking quite pensive. She lightly jabbed his side, which brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hm? What is it?" he asked.

"They're all saying there was a fire at the asylum... Why didn't you tell me?" She looked hurt.

Victor worked his jaw back and forth, then sighed. "I didn't want to worry you." That was partially true. He didn't want her to worry, but he also didn't want her to know that _he_ was the cause of the fire either.

The blonde frowned slightly and leaned against him. Her head rested on his pectoral. "Don't lie to me anymore, Victor. Please?"

The older White looked down to her and exhaled heavily before wrapping his arm around her. "Alright. I'm sorry."

Somewhere to the side, Chris was glaring at the pair. Victor now annoyed her. Seeing that bitch lying against him annoyed her even more.

"You think he's fucking her?" Chris asked.

Tina raised her eyebrows and scoffed, head shaking. "Carrie the Freak? Getting laid? There's no way."

"There's something going on between them, and I'm gonna find out what it is." Chris sneered at the pair. Her fingers curled subconsciously into a fist when Victor laid his head atop Carrie's.

The sound of a door opening alerted the class to Miss Desjardin walking in. She had a rack of red, rubber balls in tow. Many of the students, mostly the males, were murmuring with excitement. Carrie shuddered. She knew what this was.

Desjardin addressed the class. "Since it's raining outside, we're gonna be playing dodgeball inside today." This earned resounding cheers from the guys in the class and groans from the girls.

Victor cocked and brow and leaned in to his sister, "What's dodgeball?"

Carrie shifted closer to him. "It's a game, where teams throw those balls," she motioned to the rack, "at each other." She swallowed hard. "I-If you get hit, or someone catches your ball, you're out."

He noticed her voice softening with each word. His brows furrowed and he nodded understandingly.

"That sounds brutal," he said aloud. _"It sounds crazy fun!" _he thought.

"Girls, head to your locker rooms over there and change. Guys, you do the same in your locker rooms over there." Desjardin pointed out the respective locker rooms. The guys quickly jumped up, hooting and cheering as they eagerly headed for the boys locker room. The girls were a little slower to react. Carrie looked fearfully to Victor, who squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"Go on. I know you'll do fine."

Carrie whimpered and slowly rose to her feet. She didn't want to do this. She hated this sport. Hell, she hated gym class.

"Let's go Carrie," Desjardin called.

The blonde made her way slowly to the locker room. Victor watched her go, and once she was out of sight, he hopped up to speak to Desjardin.

* * *

Inside the girls locker room, Carrie stood, shy and trembling as girls undressed around her. Their bodies were perfect, or mostly perfect, and it made her feel incredibly self conscious. Looking away, she turned to her locker and opened it, discovering there was a complete gym outfit available. Every year the school provided starter gym clothes, though the students were permitted to bring their own if they so chose. She reached for the clothing, and as soon as she had her hands around them, she felt a chill run down her spine. She turned, coming face to face with Chris Hargensen. The other girls were busy, changing into their clothing and watching.

Chris leaned into Carrie, eyes set in an intimidating glare.

"What's the deal with that Vincent guy? Is he plowing you?" Satisfaction bubbled up at the sight of Carrie's eyes widening. "How the hell did a religious fanatic like you get a guy like him to fuck her?" Watching Carrie squirm was making Chris feel powerful. "What's the matter? Too dumb to talk?" This elicited a few giggles.

Carrie's eyes darted left and right. Anywhere but at Chris. She opened her mouth to speak, then quickly shut it.

Chris smirked and moved closer, reveling in the girl's uncomfortableness. "You eat shit, Carrie White."

The blonde clenched her eyes shut and shrunk into her shoulders. She wanted Chris to go away. Her hands trembled then clenched.

Chris opened her mouth to speak, but yipped when she felt a sharp, yank on the back of her shirt. She moved away from Carrie, pulled back by some invisible force. The other girls saw this and stared, unable to process what just happened.

"What the fuck...?" One girl asked.

"What was that?" Heather murmured.

Carrie's eyes slowly opened once she felt Chris's presence had backed off a bit. She didn't realize what has just happened. That _she _had made Chris back off. Looking around to each of the girls, Carrie quickly turned and grabbed her clothes before darting to an empty stall.

* * *

The blonde sat quietly in front of Victor as she watched the boys in teams on the court throw the balls back and forth at each other. She had changed and was dressed in a white cotton tshirt, red gym shorts, and white shoes and socks. The outfit made her feel strange. She didn't know whether to like wearing something different, or hate it. She felt a bit exposed. Tommy Ross, Sue Snell's boyfriend, was ducking and weaving like a pro. Sue cheered him on. Victor was pouting on the bleachers. He'd begged Desjardin to let him play, but she wouldn't allow him to since he wasn't a student.

The boy played five games each lasting five minutes. Tommy ended up winning most of them. He smiled as he ran to the side lines, where Sue was already standing and waiting. She giggled and jumped into his arms. He was sweaty and she kind of liked it.

"Great job out there babe."

Tommy kissed her cheek and thanked her before the sound of the whistle signaled for the girls to line up.

Desjardin called out the names for the teams. "Team one will be: Chris Hargensen, Nicki Watson, Sue Snell, and Heather Shyres! Team two will be: Carrie White, Lizzy Watson, Tina Blake, and Melody Jacobs!" The girls on team two groaned as they took the court. They just _had _to get Carrie on their team. Carrie looked to the bleachers and saw that Victor was alert. He smiled to her and gave her a thumbs up. She returned the smile, but internally knew that she would be the first one out. She always was.

The girls lined up and Desjardin blew the whistle. Every girl except for Carrie rushed to the line of balls in the center of the court. Carrie stood in the back, biting her lip as she watched her teammates grab the balls and instantly begin hurling them at the other team. Heather eliminated Lizzy. Tina eliminated Sue. Tina and Nicki managed to throw at each other and simultaneously get each other out. Melody eliminated Heather, who was soon after, gotten out by Chris. Chris. Now that everyone on the field was gone, her eyes were only on Carrie. She was honestly surprised that the bitch stayed in this long. The brunnette caught Melody's ball then cocked her arm back. With a yell, she hurled the ball at the blonde. Carrie's eyes widened then clenched shut as she flinched. She waited for the impact. For the sting of the ball to hit her skin. The ball grew closer and closer.

A loud _BATWING _noise filled the gym as the ball impacted. There were several shocked gasps. Carrie slowly opened her eyes to see that the ball was clutched between her outstretched hands. She hardly had time to realize what was going on. Her eyes darted wildly as she felt her body beginning to move against her will. Her arm cocked back and she launched the ball. Several people winced and seethed as the ball collided with Chris's face. This shocked everyone, but no one more than Carrie herself. The shrill whistle blew and Desjardin called for a timeout. She and several friends ran over to Chris and knelt beside her. Chris had a bright red rubber ball imprint on her forehead. She looked dazed.

"Chris. Chris are you alright?" The teacher looked over to Carrie. "Carrie, you can't aim for the face. Go... Go take a seat." Her attention returned to Chris.

Carrie blinked as she went to her seat. What in the world was that? She wasn't in control of her limbs. She couldn't say that it didn't feel good to see the ball hit Chris, but...

"Hey! That was a sweet fucking shot."

Blue hues jolted up to see Victor, beaming. Carrie took a seat next to him. She was frowning.

"I didn't do that... I-It felt like someone was controlling me somehow..."

Victor's mouth twitched to hide a smirk and instead he looked away and shrugged innocently.

"Maybe that happens in the heat of the moment. Good job in any case though Carrie."

Carrie frowned and looked to her arms and hands then to Chris as Desjardin led her towards her office. She didn't do that... What. Happened?


	8. Chapter 8

Carrie could barely focus on anything in her math and English classes. She kept replaying the scene in her mind. Whenever she looked to Victor, he seemed to be thinking about something. The pair spent lunchtime in relative silence. They could both feel various pairs of eyes on them, but the cold glare of Chris Hargensen burned into them both. Victor had glanced back to her and had to quickly turn away to keep from laughing at the glaring red mark on her face. Carrie had finished eating early and once Victor was finished, she had urged him to come with her to the library.

The siblings were now resting in a fairly secluded area of the library wedged between nonfiction books and science fiction. Victor was semi-reclined against a shelf and Carrie was seated comfortably on his lap, reading a book against his chest. Occasionally, she could feel a small thrust against her rump, which earned a light blush. After a long while of silence, Carrie finally put her book down and raised up to face her brother.

"Victor...We need to talk. What happened in the gym. I wasn't in control of myself." Her brows furrowed, showing her worry. Maybe her mama was right... She's slowly being possessed because of the sins she's committed. The dream. _That dream. _Her fingers clenched the fabric of Victor's shirt and her body quaked. She was slowly going to lose herself because she allowed herself to think, to _dream_, of lust. Lustful thoughts with her brother.

The older White looked opened his eyes and sat further up when he noticed her shaking. He quickly grabbed her shoulders in an attempt to steady her.

"Carrie. Carrie calm down, what's wrong?"

Deep blue hues pierced his own. "Vi-Victor, the Devil's gonna possess me because of that dream. My lust. He t-took me and made me hurt Chris."

Victor's brow furrowed. He sighed heavily and cursed mentally. He would have to tell her now. Besides, he said he wouldn't hide anything from or lie to her about anything else. Stiffening his back, he cradled his sister, making sure her head was rested against his chest.

"Look. You're not being possessed by anything. Back in the gym... That was me."

Carrie blinked and frowned, mouth contorting to show her confusion. Victor spoke before she could.

"It's an ability that I've had for as long as I can remember. Our paternal grandmother was telekinetic. Our father, Ralph, was telekinetic. When he was alive, he taught me how to control the ability," at that moment, a book began to levitate and circle around them, "As long as I can see, I can channel this power." His eyes fixed themselves on the book. "Along with being telekinetic, I can... I can control and create fire at a whim. Pyrokinesis, he called it. Ever since I learned that I could manipulate fire, I've loved it."

Carrie's eyes widened as she sat, transfixed by the floating book. Though she didn't speak, she listened intently to his every word. Victor chuckled a bit and gently set the book down in her lap. "You can do it too. It's why you and I were able to share our dreams so easily and strongly. Heh, ever since you were a baby. I remember that you liked to levitate your bottle in the air. Scared the piss outta Margaret. She thought you were a demon witch baby or something." He snickered then sighed. "You've got a gift Carrie." He took her smaller hand in his and turned her palm up. "Learn to use it."

The blonde stared down at their hands, eyelids falling half mast. Her lips quivered as she contemplated what he had told her. Ever since she was a baby... _Stones fell. They came crashing through the roof. She didn't want to go in the closet. Not again. _Carrie's eyes snapped open and her head jolted up. Looking Victor in the eye, an emotion that was never really there before shone through. Determination.

"Teach me. Teach me how to do this."

Victor smirked and squeezed her in a tight embrace.

"That a girl. Margaret's working today, so we can start when school's over with. It's not gonna be easy though. If you overdo it, let me just say, the headaches are a pain in the ass."

Carrie couldn't help but giggle at that. The sound and feeling were still rather foreign to her, but she loved it. Victor's smirk deepened and he gently punched at her shoulders. His voice was punctuated by each blow.

"I'm. Serious. Don't. Laugh."

Blonde brows furrowed. She tensed and, when the moment was perfect, lunged forward and threw her arms around his neck. This caused Victor to fumble a bit in surprise, but her weight was hardly enough to knock him over. She smiled, causing him to return the action. His arms locked around her waist and drew her in closer. Carrie shuddered when she felt heated lips press to her neck. Her hands gripped his shoulders, but she didn't push away. His teeth grazed the pale skin gingerly before he pulled away. His hand lifted to rest on her cheek. He coaxed her face to his. Their eyes met only seconds before their lips did. Colored hues hid behind closing lids as the siblings shared a tender kiss.

The voice returned to Carrie, nagging just as loudly as before. _Stop it! This is wrong, Carrie! _She groaned and pushed the voice to the back of her mind. She felt Victor's hand trail from her cheek to rest back on her hip. Taking a dare, she pressed her chest into his and attempted to press further into the kiss. The effort was inexperienced and hesitant, but Victor didn't mind. He smiled against her mouth and allowed his tongue to lightly trace the seam of her lips. Carrie's gasp was muffled. Instinct drove him. He slowly prodded her mouth with his tongue until, finally, she parted her lips the tiniest bit.

His tongue's movements were a bit more sporadic than hers, but almost just as unsure. Kissing, real kissing, was completely foreign to them both, but it felt nice. Their first kiss. Shared with their sibling. It made Carrie shudder and Victor's back straighten. His hands trailed lower along her back. Towards her rump.

Almost too soon, the bell signaling the change to the last period of the day rang. Carrie's eyes jolted open and she pulled away from Victor. The sudden break caused him to gasp and fall forward a bit. He blinked his eyes open. He could feel how hot his cheeks were and Carrie's were even more so.

"It's time for the last class," her voice was slightly husky. That guilty feeling was beginning to creep up again, but she pushed it away. It was only a kiss. She wasn't letting him take her. _Not yet. _The voice snarked. Carrie frowned and mentally shook the voice away. She didn't notice her cheeks had lightly flushed.

Victor swallowed once and nodded, allowing her to stand before he grabbed her bag and stood himself. He handed it to her and she took it, wrapping the strap around her shoulders. Her cheeks didn't go unnoticed, but he didn't bring them up. He followed her from the semi hidden area and out of the library. He crossed his arms as he walked behind her. He watched as people murmured in the mingle of loud conversation. His eyes rolled. As long as they didn't say anything about Carrie that he could hear.

The walk to the art room was mostly uneventful. Neither of them saw Chris, which was nice. They took their spot near the back of the room and waited for the room to fill with its students.

* * *

"C'mon babe," Billy glanced over to Chris, whose expression showed that she was still pissed off about the gym incident, "you don't look _that _bad." He didn't make any attempt to hide his laughter.

Chris sat in the passenger seat of the restore 1969 Chevy Chevelle, arms crossed and eyes set in a hard glare. She sneered over at him and swatted at his shoulder and arms.

"Stop laughing at me!" she huffed. "I don't know how the fuck Carrie White was even able to catch my ball, much less hit me in the face with it."

Billy shrugged and responded, "Maybe she got lucky?"

The brunnette rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when she saw Victor and Carrie walking home in the rain. Her mouth curled into a mean grin.

"There they are."

She didn't even need to ask. Billy already knew what she wanted him to do. Pushing down on the gas pedal, he sped forward, tires kicking up rainwater and mud. The car sped past the pair, drenching them both. Chris laughed when they zoomed by, cursing the rain that kept her from seeing their undoubtedly priceless expressions.

"Feel better?" Billy asked.

"A little," she replied.

He smirked and leaned back in his seat, only to jolt forward on the alert when his car began to skid. The wheel locked. He cursed loudly in an attempt to regain control of his car. He hydroplaned across a large puddle, trying with all of his might to get his car wheel to cooperate. He grunted as the car jumped over a curb. He tried the break, but it refused to work. His dark eyes jumped from the terrain ahead to Chris and back. A large tree was coming up, fast. Chris's hysterical crying in the next seat was driving him even more insane. He tried his brakes one more time, slamming his foot down, the car came to an almost sudden, grinding halt mere centimeters away from the thick trunk of the tree. He panted heavily, hand quickly turning the car off. He looked over to Chris, who was shaking and crying. He wasn't going _that _fast. How could his car have lost control like that?

"What the hell Billy?!" she screamed.

"Shut up!" he snarled then sighed, "Car's a piece of shit sometimes..."

Victor dropped his hands then raised one again to hold the suspended umbrella. He exhaled slowly and looked down to himself and Carrie. They were now soaked and dirty. He frowned and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to his side. He murmured for them to get going.

Watching Victor make Billy's car lose control both scared and excited Carrie. That's something that _she _would possibly be able to do. That she _was _able to do. She rested her head on his chest as they walked.

* * *

Carrie stepped out of the bathroom, hands using a towel to dry off golden tresses. She was dressed in a baby blue night gown. She nor Victor were going anywhere else today. Walking into her room, she spotted him on her bed, sporting something of a smirk. He'd bathed before her and was dressed in a pair of dark pajama pants. His pale skin seemed to glow faintly in the dim lighting. They had a little over an hour before Margaret came home from work. She came and sat on the edge of the bed, eyes lidding a bit when she felt his weight shifting around behind her. She barely resisted when he pulled her into his lap.

"Alright," he murmured into her ear, "you know your brush over there on your desk? Look at it. Visualize it in your mind," Carrie did as she was told as Victor continued, "focus on it." Her brows furrowed the smallest bit.

"Do you feel the mental weight?" She nodded. "Good. Now imaging that you're lifting it."Victor grabbed her forearm and slowly raised it. "I channel excess energy through my hands. Chances are, you do the same. Don't break the connection."

Carrie's eyes were locked onto the brush. She watched with growing interest as the brush slowly began to lift into the air. Her open mouth quivered and her breathing quickened. Victor asked if she was okay. She only responded with a quick nod. She felt his hand leave her forearm. Her eyes never left the brush.

"Now make it come closer," he instructed, "just will the brush closer."

Slowly, shakily, the brush floated closer and closer until it fell with a soft thud in her lap. Carrie's eyes dropped to it then followed it as it began to float again. Victor was controlling it this time. Her eyes darted ahead when she felt the bristles moving through her hair. He reclined back onto his elbows then onto his back, using his forearms as pillows. He stared at the back of her head as he brushed her hair.

"That was really, really good. Practice it. Hone it and you'll be able to control much bigger things."

Carrie worked her jaw back and forth as she shifted her weight, repositioning herself so that she was facing Victor. She straddled him innocently, lips pulled into a warm smile. Victor felt another invisible tug on the brush and immediately broke his mental connection. He watched as Carrie levitated the brush around her head once then let it come to a rest before her on his chest. He chuckled quietly, though the noise faded when he felt her fingers gingerly brushing along his soul patch. His lips parted slightly as her pale fingertips traced them. He blinked once, able to smell the faint scent of her body wash still on her. They traced down to the patch of hair on his chin. His eyes fell closed when he felt her stroking it.

"That feels nice."

She smiled and leaned forward. Maybe... Maybe she could allow herself to kiss. Maybe kissing wouldn't lead her down the path to Hell. Right? _Any form of lust, _especially _with thine sibling is punishable by the fires of Hell. _Carrie's smile suddenly dropped and her lips drew into a thin line. She quickly pulled away from Victor and scrambled to sit on the edge of her bed.

The sudden withdrawal left him thoroughly confused. Victor sat up, brows furrowed in concern. The brush was forgotten. He moved to sit next to her, whining quietly when she turned her head away from his.

"Hey... What's wrong?" he asked, voice laced with concern.

"We can't do this... It's lustful a-and wrong and," she shook her head, "I don't want to burn, Victor."

His eyes dulled a bit. Funny choice of words. He moved closer to her, hand lifting to lightly grab her chin. He turned her to face him and leaned in. His voice ghosted along her lips.

"You're not gonna burn because you allowed yourself something so simple such as this."

"Victor don-mmn..." Her eyes rolled back slightly as her eyelids fell closed.

He pressed further into the kiss, hand dropping from her chin to instead rest on her hip. He felt her hands slither onto his shoulders and gently push. He broke the kiss and instead trailed his lips down to the smooth skin of her neck. He shuddered when he felt her nails lightly raking along his exposed skin. Victor growled quietly and pushed the blonde onto her back, pinning her smaller body beneath his. He throbbed painfully behind his pajama bottoms. Behind their clothing, he was pressing hard against Carrie's womanhood. Unable to help himself, he thrusted against her experimentally.

Carrie's heated body almost too willingly rolled back with Victor's push. Her arms locked around his larger frame. She could feel him pressing against her. She could feel each throb. Quiet whimpers fell from her mouth. Maybe they should stop. It- Her thoughts were cut off. She felt him thrust once. Then again. And again. Her eyes blanked and her cheeks flushed further. Carrie wanted him but at the same time needed him to stop. She arched slightly into him, nails dragging along his back and sides, then around to his chest.

"_Stop,_" she thought, "_please..._"

Victor's movements halted. His hazed eyes dropped to scan his sister's face. Embarrassment, desire, lust, shame. His fingers clenched the pillow behind her head then relaxed when he felt the telekinetic grip on his body fade. His cheeks were just as red as hers. He opened his mouth then quickly shut it. He rolled off of her, breath escaping in heated exhales. He looked over to her and she looked back.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered.

He shook his head and sat up, eyes dropping to his lap. He'd take care of himself later. The older White stretched as the bed shifted with Carrie sitting up herself. Blue-green hues turned over to her and, without thinking, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. He couldn't help but smile to himself when he felt her tense the tiniest bit.

"Relax," his cheek rested atop her head, "it's fine. Let's practice some more, huh?"

Carrie toyed with the fabric of her gown, head bobbing in a small nod. She looked to the brush on her bed and grabbed it with a mental hand. It moved slightly. Victor noticed.

"Good," he murmured, "now lift." 

* * *

Dinner that night was mostly silent. Carrie and Victor would occasionally give each other a swift glance when Margaret wasn't looking. They were all almost finished when Margaret suddenly spoke.

"Did you hear about the asylum on the edge of town?" Her voice was a hiss. "The world is being plunged into sin." Her eyes jolted up and darted between her daughter and step-son. "God is beginning to take the sinners. That place. That place was where that demon spawn resided." Carrie looked to Victor, who silently swallowed his food. Margaret continued. "One wrong that the sins of the flesh created has been dealt with praise Him. One and so many more. They all burn in Hell."

Victor managed to keep himself from speaking. His eye subtly twitched. Behind Margaret, the kitchen window whipped open and various little knickknacks suddenly toppled over and smashed when they hit the floor. Small pillars of smoke wafted from them. The sounds of howling winds and torrential rains blared through the open window. The noise caused Margaret to jump and quickly turn to see the statues and small pots smashed. Rain water was getting everywhere Her wide eyes jolted back to Victor and Carrie, both of whom seemed genuinely shocked. Margaret jumped to her feet and quickly ran over to shut the window. A bright flashed of lightning stopped her only for a moment.

With her back turned, Victor smirked and glared at the window, making sure to keep it open. After a full ten seconds, when he noticed her give a particularly hard shove, he slammed the window shut. Margaret, now thoroughly soaked and shaking, looked to the two siblings. She wordlessly stepped over the broken objects and headed for her room. Her eyes seemed to linger on Victor before, finally, she disappeared around the corner and up the stairs.

When they were both sure she was out of earshot, Carrie turned to him and frowned. It was more apologetic than angry.

"I..."

Victor cut her off with a shake of the head and a shrug.

"Don't."

Seeing that she was done, he picked up the dishes and carried them to the sink. As he passed, the shards from the broken objects raised and floated over to the trash can.

Carrie watched her brother's back in silence as he began to do the dishes. She tucked her head into her shoulders, silently praying that things wouldn't escalate between her mother and brother. 

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on updating all. There was some stuff going on that I'm glad is over with and now that that's that, I'll be updating regularly again. Thank you for the patience~**


	9. Chapter 9

It had been more than a month since Carrie had begun using her telekinetic powers. Not using them on the people at school had been the hardest part. Chris had been on her case more than ever since she'd gotten hit in the face, but thankfully Victor was there to help her use her powers to get subtle revenge. Despite it though, she still kept to herself and the insults and fun making still happened. Her walls also continued to come down little by little around her brother. Through gentle coaxing and affection and waiting, Carrie had allowed Victor close enough to feel her through her clothing. The sensation of her breasts (dirtypillows) being touched sent electric shocks all through the blonde's body. It was sinful but oh so pleasurable. Several times, the pair had almost been caught by Margaret, but every time they had managed to avoid her finding out. Almost being caught gave Carrie a sick thrill she had never experienced before.

The day was September 21. Carrie's birthday. She had turned seventeen. She was sitting in the cafeteria next to Victor. Thanks to Margaret, Victor learned enough to bake simple things. Opening his bag, he pulled out a rather lumpy looking cupcake-like pastry. He blushed and handed to her, eyes averting.

"I tried... Happy birthday, Carrie."

The blonde's eyes widened and her brows raised. No one had ever given her anything for her birthday, at least, nothing that didn't hurt or mock her in any way. Even Margaret only gave her religious lectures about how growing older would only cause her to be lead more easily into temptation. She took the wrapped pastry and offered a smile.

"Thank you, Victor," her voice was soft. She carefully unwrapped the pastry and saw that it was a chocolate and vanilla mixture. She licked experimentally at the pink frosting then smiled and took a large bite. It looked funny but tasted surprisingly wonderful. She giggled as she ate it. Looking up to him, she asked, "When did you make this?"

"Last night," he explained, "when you and Margaret were asleep. I'm honestly surprised she didn't wake up." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He was going to need another haircut soon. His strawberry blond tresses were starting to grow back. They were short and a bit curly. Carrie leaned against him, arms locking around his torso. She rubbed her cheek against his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

Victor's cheeks heated as he wrapped an arm around her. He smiled down to her. Seeing her so relaxed in a place that usually caused her nothing but torment was a nice sight. His jaw worked back and forth and his brows furrowed. His mind was racing. Should he say it? He swallowed air. He should. He coaxed her eyes to meet his and he took a quiet, deep breath.

"Carrie..." his lips twitched, "I love you."

Bright blue eyes widened and her cheeks flared red. It was then that she realized that in the time that they'd known each other, not once had either of them said 'I love you' to the other. Innocently or not. Her breathing quickened and her lips trembled. Her fingers bit into the fabric of his shirt. The lights around the cafeteria began to flicker. No one had ever said they loved her. She felt his hand stroke her side soothingly. She did love him. As a sister should love her brother. But her love ran deeper. Deeper into the lover's pool which she was afraid to fully dive into. It scared and excited her. She shuddered once then exhaled and murmured into his chest.

"I... I love you too..."

His eyes traveled to the flickering lights for a brief moment then back to his sister. He chuckled quietly then buried his face into her hair. Feeling the familiar warmth gradually calmed Carrie down. The lights stopped flickering and that's when they both became aware of the voices.

"What the hell was that?"

"They need to get this damn school fixed."

"Fucking wiring here stinks."

Victor smirked and lifted up to carefully pull himself away from Carrie. He gathered their trash and carried it over to the trashcan. Once it was dumped, he turned to face a larger student. A brow raised when the guy put his arm around his shoulders.

"There's something a bunch of us have been wanting to ask you man," he began. Victor's silence prompted him to continue. "What made you wanna follow Carrie around like some kind of weird, lovesick puppy? I mean, lookit her. There are tons of A-list girls at this school and you chose the religious freak?" The comments earned mean spirited chuckling.

Blue-green hues blazed. He glanced around then back to the guy. He ducked and stepped away from the arm on his shoulders. Lowering his eyes to the ground, he spoke, "First of all, I'm not a love sick puppy. Her mom asked me to look out for her and it's something I didn't mind doing. Second, it'd be smart not to talk badly of Carrie. She didn't do a thing to you or any of you." That was met with resounding laughter. Victor's eye twitched. Smoke started to waft from his nostrils in thin wisps. His fingers flexed and twitched. He looked to Carrie, whose head was tucked into her shoulders and subtly shaking. Starting or getting into a fight was a good way to get taken away. Especially since he wasn't a student. Victor glanced down to the boy's shoes then back to his face. His fingertips flicked slightly as the laughter subsided. "I'm not sure why that was funny, but you know what, fuck it. I gotta go help with studying." He quickly sidestepped the boy and hurried towards his sister, ignoring the calls and taunts. The pair quickly gathered their things and left. Victor tensed when he heard the boy beginning to talk then grinned when he heard a yell followed by a meaty thud. The cafeteria doors swung closed.

The boy looked down to his shoes to see that the laces were tied together. Amidst the laughter, he rose and snarled, "Who the fuck did this?! Quit laughing!" He pulled his shoes off to see that the laces of both shoes were tied tightly together as well as singed and burned on the soles. "What the hell?!" 

* * *

The day went by relatively quickly. Carrie had gotten a few cards from people at school, but of course, they only contained hurtful messages. Victor burned them, something he was all too happy to do. When they had gotten home, both were forced to listen to Margaret rant on about turning another year older. Victor had to do all he could not to fall asleep or call her out on her bullshit.

Dinner came and went. Margaret seemed on edge during every meal ever since the incident with the window and the storm a month ago, something that made Victor revel in silent satisfaction. He and Carrie finished the dishes together and then took turns with their baths. Carrie went first, then Victor. When both were clean, they retired to their rooms, knowing that Margaret was likely still awake.

It was eleven twenty when Victor sat up in bed. He knew Margaret was asleep. Looking around, he pushed his blanket back and stood, silently creeping towards Carrie's room. He pushed the door open and saw her unmoving form in bed. He walked over and quietly crawled in with her. He felt her back straighten then relax.

Carrie's cheeks heated when she felt the familiar hands tracing up her hip to her stomach. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt his hand tracing her nipple through the fabric of the night gown. She heard a faint chuckle behind her. His hand trailed down, at the same time, she felt her gown slowly being lifted. She swallowed hard and arched when she felt his fingers skimming her sex through her panties. She never let him touch her there. _Wrong! _Her heart began to beat erratically. Maybe they needed to stop. She envisioned his hand stopping and began to gently pull it away from her, but the connection was broken as soon as she felt his warm lips on her neck and his finger pressing heated friction to her clit. Carrie's lips trembled and her mind hazed. It was so wrong, but... all she wanted was for him to keep touching her. Her body seemed to move on its own. She spread her legs. His hand slipped past the line of her panties and his fingers skimmed her womanhood. She could feel his smirk on her neck. His voice soon followed. It was a whisper.

"You like this, don't you?"

She could only nod as his middle finger slowly penetrated her. Victor's breathing hitched slightly. She was so warm inside. So tight. He began to gently thrust his finger into and out of her. The sound of her trying to conceal her moans amused the strawberry blond. Carrie was so cute. He added his ring finger with his middle and the thrusts grew more rapid.

Carrie squirmed and arched as her brother's fingers delved inside her. This was so sinful! So wrong! So hot... Too hot. She covered her mouth to stifle a loud moan. Shaky hands gripped the bedsheets and pillow. Through quiet moans, her voice sounded.

"W-Why do you d-do these thi-ings Victor... I-It's wr-wrooo-nnh." Her back arched forward and her breathing grew heavier. She remembered this feeling. From the dream. She was gonna-

Victor felt her convulsing hard around his fingers and pulled them away. He heard her gasp and whimper disappointedly. He studied his fingers in the dim moonlight shining through the gaps in her blinds then licked at them experimentally. He grinned and looked down to his flustered sister, who was now somewhat glaring at him in the dark. The older White snickered and shifted so that he had her pinned beneath him. He lowered so that they were face to face.

"I do them, because I know you like it," his hand lowered to roll her night gown up, "as much as you say it's wrong, you can't deny it feels good." His fingers danced along her bare skin, leaving behind heated paths. He captured her lips in a tender kiss as his forefinger and thumb pinched and tweaked her nipple. He felt her jump then shudder as he rolled the hardened nub. He broke the kiss and latched his lips onto her neck. "I do it too," his teeth grazed her skin, "because I love you."

It is said that the first penetration is the hardest part. That was true for Carrie White. When he first prodded into her, she clenched as he could feel several points on his body gripped by invisible hands. It was a slow, gentle process. She exhaled shakily, clinging to her brother as he thrust into her. Her arms locked around him like a vice and her face buried into his neck, muffling the cries that were so desperate to escape. This wasn't like the dream. This was far more intense. This was _real_. Carrie's nails dragged along Victor's back, leaving glaring red marks in their wake.

Victor grunted as Carrie drew him into every forward thrust. His fingers bit into the pillow and the mattress beneath them. His cheeks burned as his lips caressed her neck. Her insides were so warm. _She _was like the fire he loved so much. It didn't matter to him that the girl beneath him was his half-sister. Keeping his feelings secret to everyone but her thrilled him. His pace grew more violent. He felt her nails biting into his skin, which only drove him further. Deeper.

She felt him jab once at her gspot, which caused her eyes to grow wide. She felt the pleasurable strike again. And again. Pitchy screams threatened to escape. She quickly threw her mouth into Victor's shoulder and muffled the sounds. The last thing she wanted was her mother waking up. Her velvety inner walls convulsed around Victor's rigid shaft. Her body filled with a familiar heat. The sensation from before.

He shifted his position slightly and struck into her. Over. And over. He could feel her pulsating around him, which he responded to with several hard throbs of his own. His mind began to haze as he grew closer to his orgasm, but one name always stayed clear.

"_Carrie..._"

He pulled his head away from her neck and used a small amount of telekinetic force to move her head away from him. He stifled her whine of protest with his mouth. The kiss was fiery, passionate. Carrie surprised even herself with how much she put into the kiss. One of her hands raised to rest on the back of Victor's head. She heard him murr then quickly follow it with a deep throated moan. His breathing grew more labored, as did hers. Her hand raised to the pillow and she made Victor's shakily follow. Victor locked his fingers with hers and grunted loudly as one final, powerful thrust sent him over the edge.

Carrie gasped loudly then quivered when she felt his seed spilling into her. She didn't focus too far on it because her orgasm followed quickly afterwards. She arched herself into her brother, breath catching until they both finally fell from the high of their orgasms. The blonde clung to Victor, even when he'd rolled onto his side then onto his back. She was on top of him now, feeling herself rising and falling with his chest's motions. She curled up on top of him, feeling oddly completely sated while he was still inside of her. Right now, nothing mattered to her. Not Margaret. Not Them. Only her brother. She tucked her head under his chin and murmured softly. She felt a kiss press to the top of her head.

"Happy birthday, Carrie..." 

* * *

_The children are bad Margaret. Bad! Fornication. Lustful fornication. Sinful fornication of the most horrid kind! The blood will come Margaret from their union! Blood and fire. They will be the end. The Godless times are soon to be upon us. They are soon to be upon you! The children... The blood and fire... The Devil has returned, Margaret. You must rid yourself of him. NOW!_

Margaret's eyes snapped open and she bolted upright in her bed in a cold sweat. She looked to the wall clock and squinted. 3:54. Pulling the blanket back, she grabbed the knife she kept on her nightstand and slowly crept towards Carrie's room. She pushed the door open and slowly wandered in, eyes looking over everything. The room smelled just a bit funny, but she didn't question it. She stepped over to her sleeping daughter and brushed back her messy golden tresses. She ignored the slight flinch at her touch.

"Stay a good little girl..." she whispered.

As she left the room and closed the door, Carrie's eyes snapped open and so did the window of her bedroom. Margaret skulked towards Victor's room, knife clutched tightly in hand. She opened his door and saw his large frame curled up in bed. His back was turned. She moved like a ghost. She raised the knife and held it high for a moment before slowly lowering it and instead whipping it in broad strokes against his back and arm.

Victor's eyes jolted open and he whipped about, arm flinging about, sending blood spattering everywhere. He yelled and threw his hand forward, grabbing her throat and the other reaching to make her drop the knife. His eye twitched and he glared at the spindly woman before releasing her and shoving her back, none too gently.

"What's wrong with you?!" He looked down to his arm, watching the blood falling. He sneered, using all of his willpower not to set this woman ablaze.

Margaret watched him with a straight face. She stared into his eyes and, for a fleeting moment, saw something familiar. Her eyes widened and her fingers twitched before digging the nails into their palms hard enough to draw blood.

"You say you are of God, but there is something underlying you, boy. Something evil." Her voice was a fast whisper.

Victor brows raised and he growled, reaching to shove her back out the door.

"You're insane..."

Margaret watched the door slam not too long after. She remained quiet, even after she looked down to where he had touched. There was a faint, burnt hand print. She shook like a leaf as she looked to the door.

That can't be the same boy from so long ago. She was sure she had done away with him. Maybe he'd escaped during that fire. Did he _cause _that fire? Margaret quivered then gasped as the door opened. She stared straight ahead as the knife flew by her head, missing by mere centimeters. It was red hot. Before it closed, she saw only a harsh glare on the face of a pale man. The same glare from years ago. There was no mistaking it. The Devil had returned his demon back into her life. Into her house. Margaret shuddered then screamed.

"WHY HAVE YOU RETURNED?! A PLAGUE YOU ARE, VICTOR! SINS MUST BE PURGED! THEY MUST-" She grunted loudly when a hanging light fixture crashed down on her head. She didn't bleed, but she was knocked out.

Victor, now with a tightly wrapped arm and back, opened his door and lifted Margaret with a telekinetic hold. He stared straight ahead as he carried her to her room. He ignored Carrie when he passed her standing in her doorway. Upon entering Margaret's room, he laid her in her bed and covered her up. He looked down to her and cursed before turning and leaving the room.

"Shit..."

Now he had to hope he could lie his way out of this. Convince her she was only dreaming. He winced as pain shot through his upper body. Blood was already leaking through his makeshift gauze. He cursed again, stopping when he was standing before Carrie. Neither said anything as Carrie lunged forward to wrap her arms around him. Victor wrapped his good arm around her and sighed.

"Don't worry Carrie... This will all be okay." Whether he was talking more to her or himself, he wasn't too sure. He pulled her into a tight embrace and sighed, holding it for a while before breaking it and looking down to her. "Go to sleep, okay? I'll be fine."

With that, Victor left Carrie standing in the hallway. Tears already began to form in the blonde's eyes. She didn't want Victor to go. Not now. Not ever...


	10. Chapter 10

The following morning in the White bungalow was surprisingly calm. It was 7 o'clock on a Saturday, one hour before Margaret had to go to work. The spindly woman poured herself a cup of raspberry tea, hands shaking slightly as she lifted the cup to her lips. Her back was turned to her daughter, who seemed to be worried. She had good reason. Victor wasn't at the table. She was just about to wonder where he was when Margaret sudden;y spoke.

"Where is he, Carrie?"

Carrie's back straightened and her blue hues widened as she looked to the spot where he would be sitting. Worry gripped the blonde.

"I-I don't know..." she replied honestly. She hadn't seen Victor since earlier that morning, after he'd hugged her and told her to go to bed. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of a teacup slamming onto a tea platter. Margaret whipped around, glaring daggers at Carrie. Carrie's breath caught in her throat as the woman skulked closer to her. Her voice was an icy whisper.

"Are you lying child?" The tone belied something threatening.

Carrie's head shook quickly and her lips trembled. "N-No! I promise I'm not! I don't know where he went. I haven't seen him since he went to bed." Her eyes met her mama's then averted then darted back.

Margaret sneered and lifted her hand, which caused Carrie to instinctively flinch. She eyed her daughter for a moment before turning on heel to finish getting ready for work.

The blonde whimpered and slowly opened her eyes when she never felt the sting of a hand on her cheek. She looked around and sucked her lower lip into her mouth as her head withdrew into her shoulders. Tears stung at her eyes. She was alone again? She didn't want to think about that. Victor wouldn't just leave her, right? Not after he said he loved her. Not after they... She clenched her jaw and closed her eyes, doing all she could to keep from crying. He wouldn't leave. He couldn't! He said he wouldn't...

"_You fool,_" her subconscious snarked, "_you trusted a boy, let him in, and he left you. Pfft. He might be your brother, but that doesn't mean he isn't laughing at you right now wherever he is._" Carrie whimpered and shook her head, beginning to rock back and forth. The taunting got louder. "_He's no better than those boys at school. He got what he wanted and left. He's laughing. Laughing at yo-_"

"Shut _UP_!" Carrie screamed. Several objects crashed to the floor and the lights above her head exploded. She covered her ears, tears falling in large drops. She paid Margaret no attention when she came running in to see what the noise was. She didn't stop crying, even as she was shaken. Only when she was slapped did she snap out of her stupor. She looked to her mother then briefly to the fallen items and the light up above. Moist blue hues fell on Margaret then shut as she roughly pushed away from her. Carrie made her eyes upstairs. Past her room. Past Victor's. She walked until she was outside the attic door. After wiping at her eyes, she opened the door and scampered in, wanting nothing more than for Victor to come back.

Margaret sat downstairs in the kitchen alone. Her wide eyes examined all that was broken. How in the world... She bit into her lip and began to pray silently. Blood flowed from where her teeth broke the skin. The Devil has begun to work His way into her house. She was sure of it. 

* * *

Victor seethed and winced as he looked down to his slashed arm. Old and new blood was caked on his pale skin. He had taken care of his back, which was the worst and hardest part. His eye twitched and pain was etched on his features as, one by one, the wounds were forced closed. His breathing came in quick, rapid pants and sweat poured from his brow. Now for the hard part. He took a deep breath and focused. Sizzling lines began to crawl along the closed wounds. He inhaled sharply then screamed as slowly, gradually, his wounds were being burned closed. Several times, he had to stop and catch his breath as the pain became too much. When he was ready, he took another deep breath and continued. This process was time consuming and painful, but after a while, he finally got all of his wounds closed and cauterized. He silently thanked his father for teaching him everything he knew. He used his good arm to wipe the tears and sweat from his face then sighed heavily.

"Crazy bitch..."

He looked from the window of an abandoned house as medical gauze and aloe floated around him. The aloe globbed itself onto his arm and back and the gauze soon followed, wrapping tightly around his torso and the length of his arm. Once he'd told Carrie to go to bed, he waited until he was sure she was sleeping before sneaking out of his window. He wandered to town and, after a bit of searching, found a small pharmacy. Breaking in and taking what he needed was hardly a problem. Once he'd found the items, he came to the house he knew was abandoned. He and Carrie passed it every day walking home from Ewen High.

His mind returned to his younger half-sibling. Maybe he should have told her what he was going to do. His brows furrowed slightly and he gently banged his head against the dilapidated wall his back was rested against. He needed to get back to her. He had no idea what time it was, but the sun was rising. Carrie and Margaret would wake up soon. He glared slightly. Margaret. He tried lifting himself into a stand, but his energy was gone. He'd hardly slept the previous night. A small smirk played on his lips at the fresh memory. Carrie, sweaty and panting beneath him. Victor chuckled and closed his eyes. He would see her again soon enough, but first, he needed to rest. His chuckling faded into silence.

He was asleep for just over an hour when he was awoken by a strong, telekinetic shock. It was mental and came in a sudden, sharp wave that threw his eyes open. Victor pushed away from the wall and stared straight ahead.

"Carrie."

He jolted up into a stand, wincing hard at the pain shooting through his upper body. He ignored his shirt, deciding he'd find another later. He ran from the back of the house and jumped the wooden fence. Dashing through the adjacent back yard, he noticed a line of clothes hanging up. He examined it quickly before running and grabbing a grey polo shirt. He wormed his way into it and shuddered. It was still wet. He threw himself over another fence and was soon running the streets towards Carrie's house. Towards Carrie. 

* * *

"D'you think we'll catch the guy breakin' into these stores?" the young deputy glanced over to the mustached officer next to him.

The burly man shrugged and took a long sip of coffee. "Probably. Probably not. It's pretty petty, I mean, all the guy took was some medical gauze and aloe cream." He went to take another sip of coffee, only to stop as he saw someone running by on the other side of the street. Gauze was wrapped around his arm. He set his cup down and started the car. "That might be our guy. No one got a good look at him though." He turned the sirens on and began to drive.

Victor glanced back to see a police car gaining. He didn't want to stop. He didn't. He turned forward and tensed, eye twitching.

"Should we tell him to stop?" the deputy asked.

"This guy's runnin' so obviously he's got something to hide. Don't worry. Kid can't outrun a cop ca-holy shit!" The officer slammed on the breaks as the hood was torn from the car. Both he and the deputy scrambled for their seat belts as the engine was wrenched from the vehicle and slammed into the windshield before being thrown onto the road. The deputy trembled then squealed as the engine soon after caught fire. He ducked behind the car, shaking, as the older officer stared at the engine then Victor's back, which was gone when he rounded a corner. "What... What in God's holy name..." With shaking hands, he reached into the car and turned on the radio, beginning to signal the other cops. "A-All units. Be on the lookout for a suspect. He's-gah!" The small talk box exploded, causing minor burns to the officer's mouth.

Victor peeled his injured back from the wooden fence and sighed before continuing to Carrie's house. 

* * *

The trip took him almost forty-five minutes, but eventually, he'd made it. Margaret's car wasn't in the driveway so he assumed she had gone to work. He tried the doorknob and when he noticed it was locked, he flicked his wrist and waited a moment before trying again. He turned the knob and went inside, laughing to himself. Who needs keys? He wandered through the house, but stopped when he was in the dining area. The light above the table and several objects were broken. It must have happened when he felt that shock. Victor frowned and called out for her.

"Carrie!" He waited for a moment, but there was no response. He started to panic but he went through the house. "Carrie!" He checked her room but found nothing. His brows furrowed and his heart began to beat more erratically. "Carrie! You're here, right?" His voice broke just the tiniest bit. Margaret wouldn't have taken her somewhere right? Carrie didn't do anything. Victor groaned. He'd hate himself forever if something had happened to Carrie because of him.

Carrie sat, curled up in her little alcove in the attic, allowing tears to stream down her cheeks. Victor was gone. Of course he was gone! He only wanted to use her and laugh. Just like everyone else. He made her feel special. She _trusted _him. Her mother was just a reason for him to leave. Her fingers clenched against her ears and the tears flowed more quickly. Why?! Why would he leave and not tell her?! He said he wouldn't leave her... Why would he-

"Carrie..."

Her eyes snapped open. From where she was, the voice was faint. It sounded again.

"Carrie...!" It was closer this time. Carrie sat, stunned for a moment, before she gasped and quickly scrambled to her feet. She pushed her way through the attic, towards the door.

"Carrie! You're here right...?"

She pushed through the attic door just in time to see her brother's back. He was walking towards the stairs. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she stared. He came back. She watched him turn and saw his face light up. She stood, motionless as he dashed towards her and wrapped her in as tight a hug as he could manage. Her body moved automatically. Her arms locked around his waist and she pressed her cheek to his chest. His chin rested on her head. The way the two were hugging, one would think they'd been separated for much longer than a mere few hours.

Victor felt his shirt get wet with tears. He buried his face into golden tresses and tenderly kissed at her scalp. She squeezed him, which caused his upper body to mildly protest, but he ignored it and let her do what she pleased. After what seemed like an eternity, Carrie pulled away enough to look at her brother. Her eyes were glassy. Her voice was husky from crying.

"Wh-Why did y-you leave...?"

"Because," he wiped at her eyes, "if I was here when Margaret woke up, it'd be a lot harder to convince her that last night was only just a dream. Plus, I had to be somewhere quiet to take care of the knife wounds she gave me." He shuddered and shook his head. "Not a pleasant experience." He noticed Carrie looking to his wrapped right arm. He gently pulled away from her to pull up the shirt, revealing his wrapped torso. "It's my upper back that got it the worst." He lowered his shirt and shrugged, quickly drawing her back into another embrace.

Carrie whimpered and clenched her eyes shut. Her voice sounded quietly, "I'm sorry... F-For what she did."

Victor waved a hand dismissively and shook his head saying, "Don't worry about it." He kissed her forehead and finally turned his attention to the now half opened attic door. "So, you wanna tell me about that place there?"

She whipped her head around to look to the attic door. As much as she trusted Victor before, she still didn't tell him about her little place in the attic. She took his hand and led him through the threshold of the door.

"This um... This is where I go to escape my mama and the world sometimes."

"What do you do in here?" Victor asked.

"I usually come up here to read or make small accessories," she led him to her alcove and sat him on her small makeshift chair before taking a seat in his lap, "or even just think and forget about life. It's my little haven." She leaned back against him and closed her eyes.

Victor nodded understandingly and shifted his position slightly before he locked his arms around her. He watched as Carrie levitated a large photo album as well as several pictures over. He smiled, impressed. Her telekinesis had gotten considerably stronger. She set the pictures down at her feet and opened the album. There were lots of pictures of her mother and father and grandparents, both maternal and paternal. His chin rested on her head as they looked over and commented on the various pictures. Ralph seemed far more amused in his pictures than Margaret did. Carrie was in very few and Victor even less so. Margaret hated cameras. Eventually they began laughing, which turned to talking, which caused the two to discover even more about each other. He learned more about her hopes and dreams, the biggest of which was that she would like to have her own little dress shop once she grew old enough. Being her older brother, he told her that he'd help her try to keep that dream alive. The conversation eventually faded and the two sat in silence. Victor's hand traced Carrie's stomach through her clothing and the two would share the occasional kiss. These kisses were nothing like the previous night's. They were innocent and almost shy. He gently took her hand in his and looked down to her.

"I love you," he said softly.

Carrie leaned up to brush her nose to his before she said, just as softly, "I love you too." 

* * *

Margaret stared at the blood red cocktail dress and tuxedo in front of her. The dress was rather revealing. Her mouth twitched as the thread knife cut into her pale flesh. Blood beaded and slid down slowly. She dabbed her finger in the trail and exhaled shakily as she blotted her finger lightly to the lapel of the tuxedo then on the strap of the dress.

"May God watch over these sinners," she whispered, "let Him show them the way or may they be cast into the lake of fire for all eternity."

The sound of a bell dinging out front alerted her to the presence of customers. Undoubtedly the ones who ordered the blood red ensemble. With a twitchy lip, she picked up the clothes by their hangers and set them into plastic protective covers. _Blood and fire! _Margaret clenched her jaw and jerked the clothes up, turning on heel to bring them to their owners.

_The Godless heathens will burn. Burn forever. _


	11. Chapter 11

Months passed by since the night Margaret had attacked Victor. Though it had taken a while, Victor had managed to convince Margaret that the burn marks on his skin were from an accident caused at a construction site. While he'd managed to get her off his case for the time being, he was still wary around her. Every time they were within close proximity, Victor would all but go out of his way to make sure that he had gotten away from her. He had even been forced to visit the prayer closet more than once. For his sister's sake, he went in without too much incident. Often, he'd spend the time juggling the statues and glaring at the religious artifacts and pictures decorating the small, dimly lit space.

Carrie's telekinesis had grown stronger as well. Whenever she had time to herself or when she and Victor were alone, she would practice lifting heavier objects. She had even begun lifting Victor from time to time, something that really surprised and amused the elder White.

Several times had Victor taken his sister as well. At some point, Carrie had begun making him use protection. As much as she enjoyed her time with Victor, the thought of having a child terrified her. Even more so because the child would be her brother's. The constant reminder of their sin. Their sweet, forbidden, incestuous sin. Victor hated the condoms at first, but then grew to tolerate them. He was always content afterwards with lying with his sister. One time in the bathtub had almost gotten them caught when Margaret came home early from work, but quick thinking on both their parts allowed them to escape Margaret's wrath.

School had been just shy of hell for the both of them. Despite the subtle bouts of telekinetic revenge, Chris and the Ultras made sure that Carrie and Victor were as miserable as possible. From tripping in the hallways to graffiti to hassling in the locker rooms and more, it was obvious that it was affecting Carrie far more than it was affecting Victor. Many times had Carrie been nearly reduced to the point of tears, and often that point broke. It didn't matter to anyone that Carrie had Victor nearby. To Them, it only made the teasing all the more fun. Victor's larger stature did very little to stop the bigger students. They shoved and hit and tripped and harassed him just as much as they did Carrie. Victor never hit back though. He didn't want to be taken from his sister. He kept himself in line by simply getting back at them and freaking them out when they least expected it. It sated him.

_"One day..." Victor had thought as he wrapped his arm tightly around his younger sibling, "One day they're all gonna pay." His eye twitched. "They're all gonna burn."_

It was Christmas time in Chamberlain. Fresh snow littered the ground and rooftops. Children were out laughing and enjoying the snow days, free from the grip and torture of school. Children proudly showed off new toys and the more privileged teenagers flaunted their new clothing or vehicles. Snowballs pattered against people and objects alike, eliciting cries of laughter and a few of pain. In front of the White bungalow, it was no different. Carrie giggled as a snowball connected with Victor's hip. Her bright blue eyes widened and she held up her hands to block a returned snowball. It had been years since she had gotten to enjoy Christmas Day outside in the snow. Margaret usually had her cooped up inside, telling her her version of the birth of Christ. Not today though. Today, the frail woman was lying in bed, stricken with a sickness so terrible that it hurt to move and even speak. That didn't stop her from trying though, trying to move and look through the window to see her daughter. Cavorting around in the snow _with a boy _instead of sitting inside, learning of and praying to the Lord like she was supposed to be.

A pained groan left slightly cracked lips as Margaret rolled onto her back and clutched her stomach. Surely this sickness was brought on by her disobedience. She had messed up somehow and the Lord was punishing her. She curled up. She probably deserved it. She clenched her eyes shut and tightened her jaw as the laughter came floating up through her closed window. All she wanted was silence. A quiet hiss escaped her mouth. Heathens. All of them.

Victor glared and then smirked as he ran towards a very crudely built snowman. Carrie's eyes were wide with anticipation and when she watched him crash into the snowman, she covered her mouth to stifle her amused giggles.

"That guy stood no chance!" he posed for her, which caused her to drop her hand and laugh. He brushed the snow from his coat and walked over, wrapping his arms around her. His blue-green hues sparkled when they met bright blue. In all the time he'd known her, Carrie still managed to bring a blush to his cheeks. He leaned down and planted a quick though affectionate kiss to her forehead.

"I love you. Merry Christmas."

Carrie's own cheeks heated and she fought the urge to look up to her mother's window. Instead she leaned against him and rubbed her cheek against the material of his coat.

"Merry Christmas. I love you, too."

She could have stayed in his embrace for a long while had the moment not been interrupted by a small rain of snowballs. A few were yellow tinted. Instinctively her body tensed and she folded into Victor's larger frame. Victor's eyes widened and his head snapped up to see a silver Mitusbishi car drive by. Both Carrie and Victor knew it belonged to Tina Blake. In the front seat were Tina and her boyfriend, Jackie Talbot, and in the back were Nicki and Lizzy Watson. They snickered and jeered as they drove away. From the window could be heard, "Merry Christmas you religious freakshows!" and "I hope you enjoyed the lemon snowballs!" More laughter followed that. Victor's eye twitched then he looked down to Carrie. He pulled away from her and instead stood behind her. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and the right rested under hers. He raised it subtly and murmured to the blonde, "Think of tiny snow spikes. Make them hard. Sharp."

Carrie stood like a board as she allowed him to lightly manipulate her frame. Her mouth was set in a thin line and her rigid body swayed slightly. She looked down to her coat then back to the departing car.

_Flex._

She watched in mild, morbid satisfaction as the tires of the silver vehicle shredded and sent it into a wild skid. Sparks flew, causing the snow in the wake to melt the smallest bit. Several children screamed and scattered as the car came to rest against a line of trashcans on the curb. The corner of her mouth twitched as she took a step away from Victor. She felt his arm release her, though it was quickly followed by a ruffle of the hair. She turned to see Victor shoving a hand into his pocket and offering the other out to her. She took it wordlessly, following him to wherever. Following him away from the small destruction that _she'd _caused. The spikes began to melt.

Tina pushed open her door and whimpered as she stepped out. Immediately she began to cry as she surveyed the damages. She was already seeing dollar signs because of the damages, especially to the tires and rims.

"Ohh my parents are gonna kill me!"

Jackie stepped out at the same time as the twins. He seethed then walked around to try to comfort his girlfriend.

"Tina shh... Don't get too worked up. Your heart-"

"Screw my heart! Look at this car!" She hit at Jackie once then sniffled as she began to cry into his shoulder.

Nicki and Lizzy looked at each other then to Tina. "How the hell did this even happen?" Lizzy asked.

Tina shuddered and shrugged miserably. "I-I don't know..." she looked up, "i-it just-" She cut herself off mid-sentence as she noticed the road. Stepping away from Jackie, she approached the melting spikes. The twins and Jackie followed close behind. Tina watched as he knelt and brushed a finger to the melting spike. He quickly yelped and withdrew his hand, which caused all three girls around him to jump back in surprise.

"What?!" Nicki asked urgently.

"The snow spikes. They're hot as hell," he replied.

The twins shared a skeptical look. "Snow... is hot?" they asked together. Tina glared and smacked his shoulder. Jackie frowned and stepped back.

"Feel them!"

The girls all shared a look then reached to touch the melting spikes. All three recoiled back, which caused Jackie to smirk.

"See?" His response were multiple smacks to the chest. "What the hell?"

He was ignored as the girls' attention returned to the spikes. Water dripped down the surface of the little spikes as they gradually melted away. 

* * *

"F-Fuck... Billy!" Chris's husky, shaky voice filled the small interior of the crimson car.

Steam fogged up the windows as the car rocked back and forth. It was parked in a dirty alleyway, partially hidden by trashcans. Billy's low, throaty grunts mingled with Chris's pitchy moans. A golden chain dangling from Chris's neck brushed their skin as Billy bucked into her. It was her Christmas present from him. Undoubtedly he stole it. That didn't matter to her. She still loved it. Billy readjusted her leg around his waist and cursed loudly as he slammed into her one final time.

"Fuck y-yeah!" He growled as Chris's nails dug into his skin as they rode out their orgasms.

Chris buried her face into his shoulder and panted as he kissed her forehead.

"Merry Christmas babe," he said between pants.

She smiled and allowed him to rest inside her for a long while before she finally pushed at him. "Mmph... Can you get off me now? My legs are starting to fall asleep."

Billy smirked and slowly pulled out of her, soon after taking the condom off and tossing it carelessly out the window. After rolling the window back up, he readjusted his clothing while Chris fixed her skirt and underwear then her hair. He crawled back into the front seat and sighed as he wiped at the front windshield.

Chris reclined in the back seat, fingers playing with her purloined necklace. "Hey, you think Carrie White is getting fucked by that guy that follows her around?"

Billy scratched at his shaved head and lifted a brow, regarding her in the rearview mirror.

"What? What makes you ask that?"

Her eyes met his in the reflection as she said, "You see the way they look at each other? Especially Carrie. She looks at him the way she used to look at Tommy Ross. Undressing him with her little beady eyes. And those little smiles and shit they share. It's just, ugh." She shook her head.

Billy shrugged. "He might be fuckin' her, but have you seen the guy. He can't be younger than his early twenties. If he's fuckin' her, it's probably fifty shades of illegal."

That amused Chris. Her boyfriend, Billy the Delinquent, talking about something being illegal. She clicked her tongue and tapped her chin in thought before smirking evilly.

"If he's fucking her and he got caught, he'd go away to jail and poor little shit eater Carrie White would be all alone again. Boo fucking hoo." She snickered and leaned forward, wrapping an arm around Billy's neck affectionately before sighing. "Oh well though. I doubt she could attract a guy that far. Not even a weird ass like that Vincent guy."

Billy rolled his shoulders then lifted a brow as he noticed two figures walking along the sidewalk. "Hey. Isn't that them now?" He pointed to Carrie and Victor, both of whom seemed rather happy. Carrie had a large sugar cookie in her hands, no doubt gotten from the carolers that go around and give out sweets.

Chris perked up and watched as the pair walked by, seemingly without a care in the world. It made her sick to see Carrie White so happy. So carefree. She deserved to be miserable. Self-righteous bitch. "Yeah," she looked over to her boyfriend, "follow them."

Without hesitation, Billy turned the Chevelle on, smiling as the engine roared to life. He eased the car out of the alleyway and drove it casually along the side of the road.

"Gimme a bite?" Victor asked.

Carrie looked up to him and smirked before taking another bite out of the cookie and shaking her head. Victor frowned and huffed, showing mock hurt.

"You're so mean, Carrietta White."

The blonde's eyes widened and she jabbed at his hip fairly roughly. He seethed then laughed, brows raising when the cookie was raised to his lips. He smiled and took a bite, leaving the cookie slightly steaming when he withdrew. Carrie blushed slightly. As he chewed, he straightened up when he heard a car approaching. The roaring engine and the slight clunking. Both he and Carrie knew this vehicle. He drew her close and glared ahead as the car pulled up along side them.

"Not now," he muttered under his breath, "not on Christmas."

He looked down to see Carrie had tucked herself against him as tightly as possible. When he heard Chris's voice call from the window, he rolled his eyes and looked over.

"Hey! Merry Christmas you two." Her voice was laced with a fake sweetness so sugary, it could have given a baby diabetes.

Victor increased his walking pace, prompting Carrie to do the same. Ignore. Ignore, let them do their thing, and they'll go away. The car drove up again, Chris spoke louder.

"Helloooo. I said Merry Christmas."

Carrie looked up to Victor, who only looked straight ahead. Though he didn't look to Chris or Billy, he spoke. "Fuck off please Hargensen. It's Christmas and it'd be really nice if you and your gremlin didn't ruin it with your bullshit." He didn't really wait for their response because as soon as he spoke, he led Carrie into a nearby fenced alleyway, much too narrow for a car.

Chris stared, open mouthed as she watched the siblings disappear down the alleyway. How dare that jackass talk to her that way?! She sneered and looked forward as Billy drove the car away. He seemed unfazed, but the gears in his mind were turning. He didn't like being insulted. Not even by Chris so he'd be damned if some fucking idiot who followed Carrie White around like a puppy was going to talking to him or Chris that way.

Once they were far enough away and back into the residential area, the blonde looked up to her brother and lightly pushed away, causing him to let her go. Her eyes were moist. It confused the strawberry blond.

"Why do you say things to her. To Them. It only makes things worse. Please... P-Please stop."

Victor's eyebrows raised then furrowed. He contemplated this for a moment before sighing and bobbing his shoulders in a shrug. "If that's what you want, okay. I'll do it." He would stop around her. If approached alone, he wouldn't mind his tongue. His eyes fell half mast when he felt her arms lock around his waist. He heard her muffled voice say thank you. He ran a gloved hand through the golden hair peeking out from beneath her snow hat.

After what seemed like an eternity, Carrie pulled away from Victor and took his hand in hers. They walked back to the house in relative silence, opting to listen to the merry sounds of children and Christmas songs, both sung and instrumental. 

* * *

The rest of the holiday went smoothly for the siblings. With Margaret too sick to move, they were free to spend their time in the attic, only occasionally bothered by Margaret's groans. They spent most of the day in the attic, listening to the music through the open attic window. The night was spent making love in Victor's bed. It was slow, passionate, and tender.

Victor now lay in his bed, one arm under his head, the other locked securely around Carrie's sleeping form. The clock read 1:43. He stared at the ceiling as he stroked her naked shoulder slowly. He loved Carrie. He would continue to go through the hell Ewen threw at them if it meant that he could make her smile, even a little, at the end of the day. He looked down to the sleeping blonde and smiled, kissing her forehead before closing his own eyes. He didn't worry about Margaret. The blanket, held in an invisible grasp, covered Carrie's shoulder before fading. Victor's voice whispered into the air before he drifted to sleep.

"Merry Christmas, Carrietta."


	12. Chapter 12

**_(Author's Note: Hello everyone! I apologize for the chapter delay. Things didn't quite work out the way I was hoping. Hopefully, this chapter will have been worth the wait. Enjoy my faithful readers. Thank you all for your patience an__d__ understanding.)___**

* * *

The new year came and brought with it many new things as well. New classes. New threats. New insults. New prayers. The only upsides? Carrie was able to share her Literature class with Tommy Ross, one of the very few people who did nothing to hurt or insult her. And of course, her half-brother, Victor. The month was March. Only a month and a half more until Carrie would graduate and hopefully be free of the people who had tormented her since she was young. She sat at the back of her Literature class, eyes glued to the lined paper of her note book. Her pencil was moving along the lines in quick, rapid strokes. Her handwriting was surprisingly neat. Victor watched as she wrote, occasionally giving her small criticisms and compliments.

"Carrie!" Mr. Ulmann called. Carrie's head snapped up and her eyes locked onto the dark haired teacher at the front of the class. He lifted a brow and waved his hand expectantly. "Your short story. Did you remember it? You wrote about and elaborated on it right?" Her head bobbed in a shy nod. An edgy snark was hidden behind the teacher's voice. Victor picked up on it, and he glared. "Good. Why don't you share with all of us, hm?"

Carrie looked to Victor then down to the top of her desk. Her voice shook slightly. "I, um, I wrote about The Tell-Tale Heart by Edgar Allan P-Poe..." Her fingers twiddled under her desk as she already began to hear the whispers and giggles. "U-Um... I chose this story because o-of the calculated ways o-of the narrator and the way that Poe described the man's steady decline i-into, um, guilt and insanity." Her heart raced as the giggles grew louder. "The narrator's quick thinking then careful way of dismembering the man he hated. Th-The way he hid the body parts. Certain that no one would find them. S-Surely there was blood. So much blood." Her eye twitched. "Then the descent into madness. The craziness. The-"

"Okay! Heh, that's enough Carrie," he cleared his throat to hide a laugh and raised then lowered his brows, "wow. That was, uh, a disturbing analysis." The classroom erupted with laughter. Mr. Ulmann glanced to Tina, who flashed him a knowing smile and a wink.

Carrie's eyes remained glued to her notebook, cheeks thoroughly reddened. Victor's blue-green hues subtly scanned the classroom to see all but Tommy laughing. The dark haired athlete seemed irritated. Like he was holding back on saying something. The strawberry blond regarded him for a moment longer then looked to the teacher, who was obviously trying to hold back his own laughter. Victor's back tensed and his eyes narrowed after they twitched. He leaned back, fingers subtly moving. He clenched his fingers then felt his lips pulling up into a shaky grin.

Mr. Ulmann opened his mouth to say something, but all that escaped was a choked gasp. He gripped at his neck as his tie slowly began to tighten around his throat. Slowly, his face reddened and his breaths turned into ragged gasps. The laughter stopped all at once and several concerned cries began to sound.

"Mr. Ulmann! Oh my god, what's happening?!"

"Oh god! Dude! Something's choking him!"

Various shouts filled the air as some students ran up to try to help. Others left the room in an attempt to get help from someone else. Carrie looked up to see the commotion then looked over to Victor. His mouth was drawn into a malicious smile and his eye was constantly twitching. Breathy snickers sounded quietly from him.

"Vincent," she tried, remembering the name to use in public.

Smoke began to waft from his nostrils and his fingers clenched further. Ulmann choked out a gasp. His collar began to singe.

"Vincent!" her voice was louder. The smoke was coming faster.

Carrie's eyes widened and she whipped her head in her brother's direction.

"_Victor!_" she thought sharply.

Victor felt a quick, sharp pain blaze through his head, causing his telekinetic hold to break. He grunted loudly and gripped his head as the pain subsided as quickly as it came. He ignored the loud gasp for air from the front of the room. His eyes darted over to his sister, who was staring almost blankly at him. His expression was unreadable, as was hers. Victor blinked once then pushed into a stand, walking around the crowd of students. He stepped aside as the school nurse as well as Principal Morton came running in. He grumbled something under his breath and made his way towards the boys' restroom.

After relieving himself and cleaning his hands, he exited the restroom to find Carrie standing there, her expression just as unreadable as before. They stared at each other for a long while before Victor broke the silence.

"Don't look at me like that."

"You were going to kill him, weren't you?" she asked.

Victor's eyes averted and he didn't answer. Carrie expected as much. It was obvious, but she wanted to see if he would answer. She heard a heavy sigh, which covered a low growl like noise.

"That ass has been like that since the beginning of the year. First as the English teacher, now as this teacher. He had it coming, and you'd be lying if you said you didn't wish he would hurt." he stepped closer to her. "You want them all to hurt, Carrietta."

Carrie's head lowered and she tensed. He read her well. Too well. He wasn't wrong. "But..."

"But what?"

She swallowed hard and trembled. Her hands wrung the strap of her bag. With a soft whimper, she took a step back and turned to walk away. She didn't get far before she felt an invisible hand grip her upper arm. She heard Victor's footsteps behind her and soon, she felt his hand in place of the invisible grasp.

"I can see the thoughts etched on your face when they call you names, when you see the graffiti, when. They. Laugh," Victor turned Carrie to face him, his expression serious, "you want them to suffer. I know this and you know this."

Carrie didn't say anything. He was right. She didn't want him to be right. Did she? The blonde lowered her eyes, expression showing that she felt defeated. She heard a sigh then felt warm lips press to her forehead.

"Come on," he said, taking her hand and leading her towards the office.

She followed, though rather hesitantly. "Where are we going?"

"Away from here." He murmured as he walked to the front desk. After a brief conversation with the secretary and sighing a paper or two, Victor led Carrie away from Ewen High. He had no specific place in mind, but he would make sure to avoid the area where Margaret worked. He just wanted to get his sister away from everyone. At least for a little while. 

* * *

Billy smirked as his fist connected with the jaw of his opponent. Chris's cheers and screams in the background only drove his fighting spirit further. He cracked his knuckles as the other teen went down to the ground. He wiped at the blood and sweat on his brow before hocking and spitting on his opponent. Cheers and boos filled the back alley arena. Disgruntled gamblers handed over money to those who had bet on Billy to win his fight.

"Anyone else dare step to the champ of the Back Alley Brawl circuit!?" Jackie Talbot spread his arms and looked about as he enthusiastically announced. He was met with scoffs, laughs and yeah rights. "No one?!" He circled once then lifted his eyebrows upon hearing a pair of familiar voices wafting by. He called for everyone to shut up as he strained his ears.

"We need to go back..."

"Carrie, calm down. You've been excused and we're not gonna run into Margaret. I promise."

Jackie looked to Billy then grinned as he ran and opened the wooded fence hiding the area from view. As he walked down the narrow alley he called, "Hey, you. Come here a sec, would you?"

Victor looked over at the sound of the voice and glared. He remembered him particularly as one of the ones who threw snowballs at him and Carrie on Christmas.

"What do you want? I'm busy."

The shorter male held up his arms to show he posed no threat. "I just want to talk to you and I want you to follow me."

The strawberry blond's skin crawled and his fingers twitched. "We can talk right here. I don't need to follow you anywhere."

"C'mon man. You're not scared are you?"

Blue-green eyes rolled as Victor turned and led Carrie away.

Jackie frowned and looked to the ground, brow raising upon seeing a small rock. He picked it up and took aim before throwing the stone at Victor. As soon as he saw it made contact with the taller male's head, he turned on heel and ran back to the makeshift arena. His heart raced like mad when he heard Carrie's voice shout behind him.

"No! Vic-ehm Vincent!"

He pushed his body to run faster. He was close to the fence doors. All he needed to do was lead Victor to Billy and Billy would mess him up. He just-His eyes widened when he felt every pound of Victor's weight slam into his back. The pair rolled and came to a stop in the middle of the arena. Victor reared back and sent a hard punch to the back of Jackie's head, but only managed one before a hard, metal pipe connected with the middle of his back.

Victor heard the roaring cheer of a crowd as well as the click and snap of several phones as his own loud grunt spilled into the air. He felt someone's foot kick him away from Jackie, almost knocking the wind out of him. He gasped loudly and tried to catch his breath as he laid on his back. Wide eyes jerked up to see Billy standing over him, pipe in hand. He clenched his jaw and lifted his arm up to deflect another swing from the pipe. The loud clang of metal against bone resonated with the seethes and cheers of the crowd. Victor yelled and threw his other hand around to grab the pipe. With a forceful jerk, he pulled Billy down and jolted himself up, eyes clenching as his forehead connected with Billy's. The older male grumbled then took the opportunity to roll away and into a stand. His eyes immediately jumped over to Carrie. She looked terrified. He frowned then mouthed, "Don't. Do. Anything."

Billy raised a hand to his forehead, growling as a dull throb ran through it. He heard Chris's voice scream down to him. "Fuck him up babe!" He abandoned the pipe and cracked his joints as Jackie has hauled off to the side. He glared as Victor returned his attention to him. "C'mon Jesus boy. Prove you're not a pussy and fight me like a man."

Victor's fingers twitched and he stepped forward. His arm had already begun to bruise. "Boy, you'd better hope you make it out of here alive." He clenched his hand, cracking all of his knuckles at once. Billy charged and so did Victor. He raised his fist and swung it down in a tight arc, slamming it down atop Billy's head. He followed up with a wide swing, knuckles connecting with his side. His mouth pulled into a toothy grin at the breathless groan Billy made. He drew his fist back, only to keel over as Billy's fist connected with his stomach.

Amidst the cheers and jeers, Carrie watched in stupefied terror as she watched her brother fighting. She hated when people fought, and the hatred only grew stronger the longer she watched Victor. She winced and curled into herself when the sound of punches landing reached her ears. She wanted to leave. Her eyes registered Victor once again violently headbutt Billy. A glaring red mark appeared on his forehead. She shuddered. Her eyes snapped over to Chris Hargensen. Her eyes were wild. She was cheering madly for her boyfriend. There was lust behind her dark eyes. Bloodlust. Carrie's hands wrung her bag strap tightly. He would be okay. He's grown. He- Carrie yelped and shut her eyes tightly as Victor's jaw took a nasty uppercut.

Victor fell backwards, slightly dazed from the hit. His jaw hurt. He blinked once then quickly rolled onto his hands and knees. He spat blood and saliva onto the ground and listened as Billy taunted him.

"Is that all you got motherfucker?"

The older male only smirk and glanced back to him, eye twitching.

"I'm only getting started." Victor pushed into a stand and wiped at his mouth. He raised his fists and flashed a grin. "Let's go." Billy sneered and ran at him. Blue-green hues dropped to his feet. His eyes twitched and he stepped to the side as Billy was sent into a sprawling fall. Victor laughed and backed away as Billy lifted up. He basked in the laughter that had followed. He listened as Chris screamed at Billy to get up and kick his ass. Rolling his eyes, Victor charged and threw his fist forward. The feeling of his knuckle striking against Billy's cheek felt too wonderful to the older male. He followed up with a swift kick to Billy's legs.

Chris stared in disbelief. Billy, _her_ Billy, was getting beaten by some idiot who was as attached to Carrie White as a parasite. She looked around and noticed a nail filled wooden club. She quickly ducked and picked it up.

"Billy!"

Billy, having managed to scramble away from Victor, looked over in time to catch the nailbat. He grinned.

"Thanks babe!" He ran at Victor once again, seeming like he was going to aim high. He smirked darkly when he saw that Victor was prepared to defend his upper body. He swung low and struck Victor in his side, eliciting a loud yelp of pain. He whipped about and swung again, hitting him in his shoulder. He reveled as he saw the nails tear into Victor's clothing and skin.

Carrie's eyes widened as she watched Billy striking at Victor. She could just barely handle punches and kicks. She couldn't deal with watching him getting attacked with an actual weapon. She looked around desperately and finally clenched her eyes shut. Her hands subtly raised and she soon felt a mental connection grip something. Billy. When she opened her eyes, she watched as Billy threw the club away and stepped back. The crowd jeered and threw various litter into the arena.

"What the fuck?!" he shouted.

Victor stared then looked to Carrie. He silently thanked her then quickly used his own telekinesis to break her hold. When she looked up, he shot her a look that read, "Don't." He took a deep breath and ignored the dull throbbing in his limbs. He skirted around the arena and once again made sure Billy was in his sights. He took one quick look around then lifted his hands.

"The fact that you've got to use weapons shows you've got no balls and lack the ability to fight like a real man."

The reaction he got was perfect. Billy glared and shouted as he ran at him with his fist raised. Victor lowered slightly into a defensive position. He waited. Billy was getting closer. Almost. Victor tensed. Almost. His feet shuffled in the gravel. Billy threw his fist forward. Victor beamed and lunged out of the way, head turning to watch as Billy's fist collided with Chris's nose. A collective gasp came from the crowd as they all watched blood instantly spill from her injured nose. Her shrill scream filled the air. The strawberry blond stifled a laugh as he ran towards Carrie.

"Come on Carrie." He took her hand and pushed past the crowd, pulling her from the alleyway.

"Why didn't you do what you did to Mr. Ulmann?"

"There's a time and place for all of that Carrietta. You'll when and where to really use your power."

Carrie's eyes narrowed. "Was my Literature class an appropriate time?"

Victor only smiled as he led her away from the alleyway. 

* * *

"Christine, what happened to your nose? It wasn't that Nolan delinquent you insist you love, was it?" Mr. Hargensen glared as he all but interrogated his daughter. Her mother sat behind quietly.

"No daddy, it wasn't Billy." Chris's voice was nasally.

"Then who was it? How did this happen?"

Chris's eyes narrowed at the ground. "It was that guy that hangs around Carrie White. Vincent Bryant. He did this to me."

Her father sneered and walked over to wrap his arms around his daughter. "We're going to find this Bryant guy and make him pay for this."

The brunnette smirked as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her cheek to his chest. "Thank you, daddy."


	13. Chapter 13

The following day brought light spring showers and no school. Margaret was at work, leaving Carrie and Victor alone for the morning and most of the afternoon. Victor crept into Carrie's room, eyes narrowing as he skulked closer to the sleeping blonde. It was 8:45. His eyes never left her still form as he moved closer and closer to her. He lips curled into a devilish smile as he lunged towards her. His hands were centimeters away from her body before his own froze completely. His eyes widened as he watched her roll over to face him with a sly smirk spread across her lips.

"Good morning Victor," her voice held a playful tone not normally present.

He pouted when she finally released his body, allowing his larger frame to flop unceremoniously onto her bed. He mumbled into her sheets as she pushed into a sit. It wasn't long before he felt her soft fingertips brushing along the stubble on his head.

"What was that?" she asked, the tone still present.

Victor looked up to her, eyes narrowed once again. His muscles tensed and he shot forward, this time catching her off guard. He pinned her beneath him, smiling triumphantly. He ignored the dull throbbing in his muscles. He still hurt from the alley brawl the day before, but the mild pain wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

"I said 'Good morning, Carrietta.'" He laughed as she responded to the name with a slight glare.

"Don't call me Carrietta, Vicky."

Victor's smile faded at the sound of the nickname. His cheeks burned slightly and he leaned down, smile returning.

"Are you teasing me? It sounds like you're teasing me."

Carrie giggled in response. Victor's own laugh soon mingled with it. He liked seeing her happy. The laughter soon gave way to a calm silence. Bright blue hues met blazing blue-green. Victor's heart rate spiked. So did Carrie's. He watched as her hands graced along his forearms and came to rest on his cheeks. She stroked his facial hair then pulled him down into a gentle kiss, which he returned without hesitation.

They both enjoyed mornings like this one. More often than not, the tender moments ended with them both naked, sweaty, and happy. This time was no different. Carrie panted heavily as she curled up on her brother's chest. She figured she would never get tired of the sensation of his sated length inside of her. Or of his hands caressing her skin. He was so patient with her, allowing her to take control more often than not. She liked it. Victor pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head, fingers languidly tracing the small of her back. He shifted his lower body, drawing a small moan from the blonde.

"Victor..." she mumbled into his chest. She felt a smile against her scalp. It was a long while before Carrie lifted herself up and withdrew him from inside of her. She positioned herself comfortably on his pelvis and finally allowed herself to look over his battered torso. The bruises on his face were still present as well. She frowned and averted her eyes, causing him to furrow his brows in concern.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, voice laced with concern.

"You fought him, but didn't kill him. You made him hurt Chris Hargensen... She's going to retaliate." Carrie's lips quivered nervously. She's known the brunnette long enough to know how malicious she could be.

Victor scoffed quietly and shrugged dismissively. "Let her. I can handle myself. If she comes at you though, then there's gonna be a problem." Her eyes returned to meet his. "I'm not gonna let some preppy alpha bitch and her goon boyfriend scare me."

Carrie murmured quietly and leaned down to wrap her arms around him in as tight an embrace as she could manage. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back comfortingly.

"Don't worry about me," he said quietly, "I'm the older brother. _I _worry about _you_." He felt a small smile against his neck. His own lips pulled into a smile as well. "Now come on. We need to get cleaned up." 

* * *

"Where is he staying again, pumpkin?" John Hargensen asked. He cruised the silver Jaguar along Carrie's street. It was closely followed by a police car.

Chris looked about the pointed to the White bungalow. "Right there, daddy." Her voice was laced with false innocence.

The dark haired lawyer frowned and pulled into the driveway. He noticed that there wasn't a car and figured that Margaret wasn't at home. He turned his car off, prompting the officers to do the same. He stepped out of the car, followed by Chris and the officers. He knocked on the door and waited. After a moment with no response, he knocked again. This time, Victor answered the door, followed closely by Carrie. She blanched at the sight of the policemen. She didn't look at Chris. She didn't want to watch her trying to keep the smirk from her face. Victor leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms.

"What now?" he asked, not attempting to hide the irritation in his voice.

"You're being arrested for the battery of Christine Hargensen." Mr. Hargensen frowned and nodded to the officers. They stepped forward, one producing handcuffs and the other reaching for pepper spray. The lawyer spoke as the officers moved to cuff him. Victor sneered and stepped back. He lifted his hands up defensively and glared at the brunnette.

"Woah, I never touched that bitch." That earned a sneer from her father.

"He's lying daddy!"

The strawberry blond raised his brows and looked between them. "Daddy?" He frowned and took another step back, pushing Carrie further back inside. "Oh yeah. Yeah. The lawyer. The man you talk about like a god. Look, I don't know what lies she told you, but I didn't lay a hand on her." He felt his hand grabbed and tore it away. "Don't touch me."

Mr. Hargensen crossed his arms and stepped back. "Don't be afraid to get rough, boys."

Chris stepped back as well and watched in amusement as the officers all but lunged at Victor. He growled and lurched forward, sending all three of them scrambling to the yard. He scampered, attempting to keep the handcuffs away. His yells about how he did nothing were music to her ears. Watching him get pepper sprayed only completed the triumph she felt. Her eyes turned to Carrie, causing her to smirk darkly. She looked terrified. Miserable. Good. The bitch deserves misery.

Carrie whimpered as she watched her brother struggle. Why wouldn't he do anything?! Why did he act so powerless?! Why- Her eyes jolted up when she heard his sharp scream. She felt it before anyone. The tremors. Telekinetic tremors. Several nearby trees suddenly burst into flames and the ground quaked. Everyone but Carrie stared in horrified astonishment at the burning trees as Victor lied on the ground, handcuffed and panting. She looked to him, heart tearing at the sight of his flushed face and teary eyes. She ignored the horrified questions and orders to call the fire department and back up. She only watched as Victor was dragged and thrown into the back of the squad car. One of the officers decided to stay behind and wait for the other authorities while his partner handled Victor.

Chris stared at the burning trees, fear gripping her only slightly. Had the freak been rigging trees to combust? Why? She shuddered and looked to see her father ushering her back to the Jag. She got in the car and looked back once they began to drive away. Fire, smoke and sparks filled the air around Carrie's house. Carrie. She could see the tears falling. Dark eyes blanked and a smug smile crossed Chris's lips. The fear was gone and the hatred had returned. 

* * *

Victor stared blankly at the cold tiles and blank walls of the interrogation room. His hands twitched. They had taken his finger prints. He rocked back and forth, mumbling to himself. His eyes still hurt, but the officers had, thankfully, allowed him to wash his eyes once they had arrived. His eyes darted to the door as he watched Chris's father and an officer enter the room. He quieted himself and trailed his eyes to the one way window. He couldn't see her, but he could feel her presence. Chris was there. Watching. At the sound of the officer's gruff cough, Victor returned his attention to the pair. Mr. Hargensen spoke up as a file was tossed in front of him.

"Battery was gonna be a simple charge, son. You just had to go and add resisting arrest and arson to your charges didn't you?" His only response was a glare. He continued, "You've been going around since last year as Vincent Bryant. You had everyone fooled," he chuckled wryly, "it kind of amazed me how you changed your look and adopted a false persona so quickly." His expression grew icy. "You can't hide anymore. You've been found out, Victor White." He kept a steely expression as Victor's eyes widened. "Hiding from the authorities ever since that fire burned down that nut house on the edge of town."

"I'm not crazy..."

"Speak up."

"I said I'm not crazy!" He wanted to lunge at the older man, but the cuffs held him firmly to the bolted table. "Margaret's the fucking crazy one! She put me in there when I was only six! For no God damn reason!"

The lawyer lifted a brow and took a step back, arms crossing. "If you're trying to convince me that you're not crazy, you're doing a piss poor job, son."

Victor suppressed a growl and the urge the set this man on fire. "I'm not crazy. Ghhh, what am I even here for again? Hitting your bitch daughter or some bullshit?" His eye twitched as Mr. Hargensen leaned in close. Both men glared at each other. If looks could kill, chances are, Mr. Hargensen would have been dead long before Victor. "Because, let me tell you, that wasn't me. You got the wrong guy, asshole."

"Bullshit," the lawyer responded, "several eyewitnesses put you at the scene where it occured."

"Doesn't mean I did it."

"The witnesses say otherwise."

Victor's eyebrows raised and he shouted, "They're all fucking liars!" He pulled violently at the cuffs, leaving several small cuts in his wrists. "She told them all to lie for her!"

The officer stepped forward quickly, reaching to slam Victor back into his seat. "Calm down!"

Victor growled and glared at the table, breath spilling in harsh pants. His fingers twitched violently. He wanted to hurt something. Someone. His eyes fell onto the lawyer.

Mr. Hargensen spoke up, unfazed by the outburst. "I doubt it. Chris is a good girl with good friends. And I'm more inclined to believe my own daughter than some crazy whackjob who has a fetish for setting things on fire." 

"Yeah. Yeah, my dad's totally laying into this guy," Chris giggled into the end of her phone. On the other ends were the twins, Tina, Heather and Sue.

"Chris... Don't you think you're going a bit too far with this? I mean, pranks and picking are child's play, but this," Sue sighed, "this is all getting into territory I don't think anyone should be willing to go."

Chris rolled her eyes as the other girls booed. "Sue, come on! This is gold! You should have been there to see her face when they carted him off. She was crying. It was hysterical! I should have taken a picture."

"And this guy's her brother?" Tina asked.

"Yeah. Well, he's her half-brother but who cares about the semantics? The point is, they're related. And they're close. Way too close for normal sibling standards."

"What're you thinking?" Nicki asked.

"Bible thumper freak is getting freaky with her half-brother."

Several voices responded with squeals of disgust and amusement. Sue's voice wasn't one of them. The blonde hesitated a moment before speaking up. "I gotta go." With that, she hung up.

Lizzy scoffed. "Sue's such a party pooper."

"Forget about her," Chris said, "she just needs some time. She'll come back around." She looked into the window. "This guy's going to be out of town by tonight. My dad'll make sure of it. Poor little baby Carrie's gonna be all alone again." The other girls giggled.

"Just like she should be," Heather said. 

* * *

The ride to the jail was spent in silence for the older White. It was 10:58. He was told that he would be sent to the jail to await sentencing. Victor's jaw worked back and forth. Like hell he was. Jail was said to be even more restrictive than the asylum. He listened to the conversation the cops were having. Something about baseball and their kids next Saturday. His lips twitched. He leaned forward against the glass separating him from the officers.

"How much longer until we're there?"

The cop in the passenger's seat looked back, expression unamused. "You eager to get locked up? Hmph. We've still got a little ways to go so just shut up and sit back."

Victor frowned. "Your tone sucks, lady."

She laughed and elbowed her partner. "You hear that, Reynolds? Punk doesn't like my attitude." Reynolds laughed as she turned to look to Victor again. "What are you gonna do about it, huh?"

His lips pulled into a shaky smile and his eyes illuminated. He held up his hands, revealing the broken cuffs around his wrists. As soon as her eyes widened and she opened her mouth, Victor clenched his hands. An invisible hand wrapped tightly around her throat. Another force stopped the car almost suddenly. Victor lurched forward, causing him to release his hold on the female officer. He held the car completely still, eye twitching as his hands closed, tightening the force around the officers' throats. He grinned like mad as he watched them struggle for air. He watched as Reynolds's hand tried to go for the horn. His head shook and he slightly flicked his wrist, twisting his arm into a painful position. He cackled quietly as the man tried to make a pained sound. Victor's fists clenched closed and his eyes widened as he sharply twisted his wrists. The sound of snapping bone made him cackle, louder. He watched as the life drained from the eyes of both officers. Their heads fell limp, rolling dead on their shoulders as he released his hold on them. He turned the car off then calmly exited the backseat. He looked around, noticing that no cars nor people were around. The car had left the town limits not too long ago, yet they were still fairly secluded. He looked into the front seat at the officers and lifted away a pair of sunglasses and one of the guns in the holster. He set the sunglasses on his face and placed the gun in his pocket. He wanted to go back to his sister, but he couldn't. Not yet.

He began to walk away, hands twitching and breathing slow. He looked over his shoulder and willed the car behind him to move forward. It started going faster. Faster. His eye twitched and he grinned, smoke beginning to waft from his nostrils. Roaring flames engulfed the car all at once. He flicked his wrist to the side and the car swerved, toppling over the guard rails of the bridge. He waited until he heard the splash of the car falling into the river below. Once he heard it, he began to walk back to Chamberlaine. He would return to Carrie soon. 

* * *

"Yes. Yes, tell MacMillan that the reports are to be placed on my desk by the morning. Good. See you all tomorrow." Mr. Hargensen hung up his cellphone and pulled his silver Jag into the driveway of his home. The sun was beginning to set. He would be home alone for a while. Earlier in the day, he had dropped Chris off to spend time with her friends, and his wife was going to be busy with some club or something of hers. It didn't bother him. It would give him a chance to crack open a few beers and relax from the day. He unlocked and opened his front door, brows furrowing when he heard voices coming from the television in the living room. He slowly crept forward, jumping when he heard the door slam behind him. He spun around, eyes widening and darting to and fro. Someone was in his house. He reached for the cellphone in his pocket, only to stop dead cold when he saw Victor's reflection in a small wall mirror. He gasped and turned to face the younger man, only to suddenly have his throat grasped by an invisible hand.

Victor raised his hand, lifting the dark haired man into the air. The sound of him choking caused the strawberry blond to grin.

"Mr. Hargensen! It's a pleasure to see you again. Hiding from police cars all day is annoying as all hell, did you know that? You know, you put me in a position that was gonna keep me from my sister." He lifted his free hand and nipped at his thumb, soon after sniffling and returning his eyes to the older man. "And, heh, that's not something you wanna do." He threw Mr. Hargensen to the floor and stepped forward as he sharply caught his breath and attempted to scramble away. Victor laughed quietly and raised both hands, once again lifting the older man up, this time by his arms.

"H-How are you doing this?" He asked shakily.

Victor shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Look, you don't want to die do you?" His grip on the lawyer's arms tightened, causing him to whimper in pain. "Do you?!" When he got a frightened head shake, he hm'ed approvingly. "I thought so. So, what I want you to do is make it so that I'm not in trouble anymore." He dropped the man to the floor and glare, teeth bearing menacingly.

Mr. Hargensen backed away, eyes wide with fear. He needed to call help. Maybe if he called, pretending to help Victor, the odd, freak of nature would leave him alone and he could make sure he was properly dealt with. "F-Fine fine. I'll call and t-tell them that all charges will be dropped."

"Do it. Now."

The lawyer nodded and pulled his cellphone from his pocket. He dialed the number to the warden's office and waited for a response. He shook as he felt Victor looming behind him. He felt him move closer. His voice sounded in a dark, quiet growl.

"If you say or do anything other than getting me off the hook, I'm going to kill your entire pathetic bloodline and set the corpses on fire."

Sweat formed on his brow and his eyes widened. When he finally heard a voice on the other end, he coughed to steady his voice.

"Ha-Hello, Warden Michaels?"

"Yes, who's calling."

"John Hargensen, sir."

"Ah, Johnny boy. How have you been? You know that Victor White character? He never arrived and the officers bringing him in haven't responded. I've spoken with the chief of police and she assured me that she has every available officer she can manage out canvasing the area for him."

John laughed nervously and stole a glance to Victor, who responded by sneering. "Actually sir, I'm calling to let you know that the charges against White have all been dropped."

"Wait, what? Why is that? You seemed so sure of the guy. John, is everything okay? He isn't there is he?" The warden's tone was serious and concerned.

The lawyer swallowed hard. "No sir. I haven't seen him since earlier today. The charges have been dropped because I was informed by my daughter that the whole incident was just one of her elaborate practical jokes." He laughed a fake, scared laugh.

"Filing a false report isn't funny, Hargensen. Tell your daughter that, or she'll be laughing behind bars."

"Yes, sir."

When the warden hung up, Victor told him to call the police department so that the chief would call off her officers. The conversation went about the same as the previous one, though it lasted a bit longer than Victor would have liked. When everything was cleared, John turned to Victor, eyes narrowed.

"There. Now get out." As soon as that freak was out of his house, he was calling the cops and grabbing his rifle.

The younger man beamed and then laughed. "I couldn't thank you more! Alright. That's done. Have a good life." He wandered past the older man and stopped before he reached the door. "Wait... There's something I just thought of." He turned to face John, a manic fire behind his blue-green eyes. He stepped forward and lifted the older man into the air. "I'm off the hook. They won't be looking for me anymore. But you. Heh... You're useless to me now. And I can't trust you!" He squeezed his throat, hard. The widened, terror-filled eyes further drove the slightly unhinged psychic. He levitated him up the lavish stairs, occasionally loosening his grip enough to allow the man to breathe, and into a decadently furnished room. Stuffed animal heads hung from spaces in the walls where the bookshelves stopped. A grand, marble fireplace stood behind an oak wood desk. Victor carried the man to stand before his fireplace. He released the hold on his neck and instead took control of his arms, legs and head.

Dark eyes were wide with terror as he heard Victor walking around behind him. Victor chuckled darkly and finally levitated the gun beside the lawyer's head. John started to beg for his life, but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Why are you doing this?! I gave you what you wanted! Don't do this!"

Victor's eye twitched and soon, John's hand reached up and shakily grabbed the floating gun. It slowly pointed towards his temple. His lips curled into a dark smirk.

"I'm not going to do anything, Mr. Hargensen. You are."

He looked to the fire place and ignited the wood. He stared at the fire for a moment and sighed happily before returning his attention to the captive man.

"Stare into the fire. Isn't it beautiful," he chuckled quietly, "the way it dances and illuminates. I love it." He walked to stand next to John, glancing over to the man's shaking hand and horrified face. Victor leaned forward, making the other man do the same. Their heads turned so that they were face to face. Victor tilted his own, eyes and expression suddenly growing blank.

"I hope you've made your peace with God. Heh... Hehe... God." His fingers clenched as he took a few steps back.

Mr. Hargensen shook and screamed as he felt his finger squeezing the trigger. A bang resounded through the small room. Victor felt the body go limp in his telekinetic hold. Blood splattered into the fire and onto the floor. Trembling hands carefully placed the deceased man into the large chair, facing the fire. The hand with the gun rested in his lap. Victor was silent. He turned away from the corpse, listening as the fire crackled into the fire place behind him. He walked out of the house, eyes trained forward. Carrie. He wanted to see his sister. He didn't like leaving her alone for too long.

The trip to her house took a little while and it was dark when he arrived, but once he stood on the porch, he knocked on the front door and was greeted by the blonde. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and squeezed. He let her pull him inside and lead him to the kitchen. His place was still set and dinner was made for him. He smiled to his sister and sat, eyes looking forward as he ate. Carrie sat close by. Silence hung in the air between them. A familiar chill crept through the older White. Mid bite, he looked up to see Margaret eying him from the kitchen archway. The two were quiet, staring at each other. Victor's lip twitched and he slowly looked away and continued to eat.

Margaret watched him, eyes blank and wary. Her free, hidden hand clutched a knife. The knife she had attacked him with before. The dreams had been coming more frequently again. She didn't trust him. He was demonic, she was sure of it. Her house needed to be cleansed of Satan's seedlings. She worked her jaw back and forth before turning away and leaving the pair to be. That time would come soon. Very soon. 

* * *

"Mom, please. Tina's party is going to be killer!"

"Fine Christine," the older woman chuckled, opening the door. She heard the tv on and saw the silver Jaguar in the driveway, so she assumed her husband was already home. Chris giggled and ran to the kitchen as her mother ascended the stairs. If she knew her husband, he was likely in his study. She walked into the dark room and turned on the light. "John?" There was no answer. She crept closer to his desk. "John? Honey?" She walked around his desk and froze for only a second before releasing a shrill, horrified scream. Blood streamed from his head, nose and mouth. Some was dried, most was still wet and sticky. His eyes were lifeless and cold. Tears immediately began to fall as she reached towards her husband's body. She blubbered as she tried to make sense of what she was seeing and feeling. "WHY?! JOOOOOOOHN!"

Chris ran up the stairs at the sound of the scream and dashed over to her mother. "Mom! What's wrong?! What's-" At the sight of her father's body, her eyes widened and she staggered back. "D-Daddy...?" Her voice was small. She didn't even realize when the tears began to fall. "DADDY!" She sunk to the ground and wailed as her mother dialed the police. Why would he do this!? Who did this to him?! In her hysterics, her mind was a hazed bramble of whys and whos. She didn't think of the most obvious people, or rather, person. She couldn't. She could only focus on the fact that her father, the man who loved and raised her, was dead. 

* * *

The funeral was a week later. John's death was ruled a suicide. The attendance was high and the memorial service was held at Chamberlaine's cemetery. All of John's colleagues and employees as well as friends and family attended. Chris sat at the front with her mother, tears falling from them both. She was surrounded by her friends, who all were attempting to comfort and hug her. They whispered their apologies as the pastor spoke. Chris was hardly paying attention and looked up to see that a tall man, dressed in a brown tuxedo, was laying a single white rose on the closed casket. As he passed, things seemed to slow down for Chris. Her eyes widened as he slightly lowered his sunglasses. He shot her a slight smirk and winked before pushing the sunglasses back over his blue-green eyes and walking away. Her eyes followed him as he walked down the aisle and towards the cemetery's exit. That was Victor. The tears had gradually dried as she replayed his smirk in her mind. He thought this was funny! Hatred began to overtake her sadness. She trembled. Trembled with anger. He probably did this! Chris's breathing grew ragged and soon, she threw her head back and screamed. The sudden noise startled everyone. As they tried to calm her, the screams only grew louder. She would make him pay! She would make Carrie White pay just because she was his sister! They both were going to suffer. The motherfucking freaks. Dregs of human scum. They were going to suffer. She would make sure of it. Her father was dead... Things were going to get very. Serious.


	14. Chapter 14

Carrie stared dismally at the front doors of the high school. The night he ws arrested, when Margaret was asleep, Victor had told her that they'd found out that he was her brother. Chris was watching when they found out and she knew that she had undoubtedly told her friends and by now, it was all over the school. The blonde shuddered. The most she and Victor had ever done in front of anyone was share food and hug. That wasn't strange among siblings, right? No one knew that they were having sex. Her eyes widened. There's no way anyone could have known that. Right...?

"I-I can't go in..." she mumbled. She took a step back and looked up to Victor nervously.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, Carrie. If things start getting really bad, we'll leave."

Carrie swallowed hard and placed her hands on the strap of her bag. She lowered her head and stepped through once Victor opened the door. As soon as the heavy door slammed shut behind them, all the noise that was buzzing about the hallways stopped. She didn't dare to look up. She could feel the stares. They were accusing. Boring into her body. She wanted them to stop looking at her. She didn't do anything. She didn't-

"Brother fucker!" The voice came from somewhere in the hallway and that prompted Carrie to look up, startled. Her eyes widened at the sight of the hallway and lockers. They were all decorated with posters and pin ups of Carrie, all of them in some way mentioning that she and Victor have sex. The color drained from her face and she looked up to him. His eyes were trained on the posters labeling him a father killer. Others stated his age and how he "likes his girls young". His mugshots were posted everywhere as well. Carrie's hands gripped the strap of her bag like a vice. She couldn't move. She could only hear the laughter, the disgusted jeers, the voices asking her why. The voices mocking her about how only her brother would be interested in her.

"You sick freaks belong together!"

"Monster!"

"Get the fuck out of here!"

Victor stared blankly at all of the faces focused on him and his sister. He could feel Carrie's discomfort radiating. It was a heavy feeling. He didn't like it. None of this bothered him nearly as badly as it did Carrie. He could kill all of them right now and not even blink nor care, but Carrie... She was far more reserved about using her powers than he was. As much as she wanted to see them suffer, she could never bring herself to do anything to anyone. He looked to his left and tore down one of Carrie's pin ups. He stared at the images and words for only a few seconds before he crumpled it up and tossed it to the side. He lifted his arm to deflect a volley of paper balls lobbed towards both him and Carrie. He glared at the ground and stepped to wrap an arm protectively around his sister. That only caused the roar of voices to grow louder.

"Gonna go fuck her in the bathroom?!"

"You're disgusting..."

Carrie tried to ignore the voices, but failed to do so. With every step Victor made her take, they only grew louder. More incessant. Where are the teachers and why aren't they stopping this?! She just wanted them to stop laughing. She tucked her head into her shoulders and released the strap. Just stop the laughter! _Flex!_ Several lights overhead flickered and then popped. The malicious calls and laughter gradually faded away as various lockers slammed open and hung posters and pin ups fell to the ground.

Victor could barely hide his smirk as the students began to panic. His eyes remained forward as he led her towards the library, though he stopped in his tracks when the PA system crackled to life.

"Carrietta White. Please report to Mr. Morton's office. Carrietta White. Please report to Mr. Morton's office."

Carrie's eyes jolted forward when she heard her name. All at once, everything stopped. The lockers squeaked on their hinges and the hallways remained in semi-darkness as papers fluttered to the ground. The blonde slowly lowered her hands and walked forward. Her motions were robotic, her eyes blank. Neither she nor Victor paid any attention to the voices behind them, murmuring about what had just happened. 

* * *

Carrie sat wordlessly in the chair in front of Mr. Morton's desk. Her eyes were locked onto the ground. Victor was semi reclined in a chair next to her. He was staring right at the principal, which seemed to unnerve the already flustered man.

Morton looked over two of the posters, one for Carrie and one for Victor. After a moment, he raised his eyes and looked between them both.

"First of all, I want to thoroughly apologize to the both of you for what has happened here," his eyes roamed over Victor, "Vinc-er Victor was it?" The older White nodded. "Can I ask why it is that you came here under a false identity?"

Victor uncrossed his ankles and sat up before leaning forward. "I did it because nobody had eyes on Vincent Bryant. I would be free to keep an eye on my sister and no one would bother me about being her sibling." He laughed dryly. "I guess there's no reason to keep up the charade anymore." He rolled his neck, causing the bones to loudly crack. "I'm not gonna stop coming though."

Morton shuddered at the icy tone in his voice and the sound of bones popping. "I-I see..." He coughed into a handkerchief then glanced to Carrie. "Carrietta I-" The look she shot him was enough to make the man freeze.

"Carrie," was all she said before she looked away again.

He nodded quickly. "Okay, Carrie, do you have any idea who could have done this?" He watched the blonde, waiting for a response, but he got nothing from her. "Carrie?" She frowned and clenched her eyes shut. Morton sighed and turned his attention to Victor. "Any idea?"

Blue-green eyes narrowed and the faintest curl of a sneer snuck onto Victor's lips. "Hargensen. It had to have been Alpha Slut and her gang of cocksuckers." The smallest hint of a smile graced Carrie's lips.

Morton's eyes widened and he looked to and fro hurriedly. "M-Mr White! Could you please refrain f-from using such vulgar language?" Victor smirked and reclined once again.

"Apologies."

"Right then. Hmn. I would like to assure you that this isn't the type of thing that Ewen High School takes lightly and-"

"Really? It isn't? Because I've been here long enough to see that most of the assholes here are complete psychopaths. And only to Carrie. Between the name calling, the graffiti, the shoving, and the bullying, you expect me to believe that this isn't the kind of thing that this hellhole doesn't take lightly?!" Victor didn't realize that he was leaning over the principal's desk.

Carrie blinked and leaned forward, reaching to tug on the back of Victor's shirt. She responded to his sharp glare, which softened considerably when their eyes met, by motioning with her eyes for him to have a seat.

Victor stared for a moment before grunting and pushing back into his chair. The areas where he placed his hands were burned and lightly smoking now. Mr. Morton was far more concerned with the man in front of him than his desk at the moment. Victor scared him, but he couldn't let that show. Instead he wiped at his brow and folded the pin ups before tossing them in the trash near his desk.

"I'll look into this and if Hargensen is responsible, she will be severely punished. Now, there's the matter of calling Carrie's mother."

At that, both Carrie and Victor tensed and straightened up. In unison, they both shouted, "NO!" Carrie's eyes were wide with fear, but Victor's narrowed. Carrie's hands were wringing the strap of her bag. "D-Don't! Please. Don't call her. S-She can't find out about this. P-Please..."

"Carrie I have t-"

"NO!"

Behind her, several books flew from the shelves and the glass water cooler as well as Morton's fish tank burst. Victor only glared forward, eyes boring into the principal. Morton's eyes were wide, scared. Between Victor and what had just happened, all he really wanted was them both to leave his office before the situation escalated any further.

"O-Okay! Okay. I won't call Margaret, just please, c-calm down."

Tears streaked down Carrie's face and Victor reached over to draw her into a tight hug. He ran his fingers through her hair, lightly brushing her scalp. He glanced over and felt his eye twitch when he spotted Morton watching them. His muscles tightened and he had to suppress a growl. "What? Do you believe the horseshit printed too?!"

Morton quickly looked elsewhere and shook his head. He bent over his desk and grabbed a pen, furiously scribbling something onto a piece of paper. Once he finished, he slid it towards Carrie. It was a pass, excusing her from school for the rest of the day. Victor unlatched one arm from around his sister and mumbled before pulling away from her. He stood and offered a hand out, which she quickly took and lifted herself up. Both Whites left the office without a word. The principal looked to the broken fish tank then to the water cooler. What in God's holy name made that happen?

By the time the pair had re-entered the hallway, it was empty save for a lone janitor busy clearing the walls and lockers of the papers. Carrie shuddered and turned her eyes up to Victor, who returned the look. He rolled his shoulders before asking, "You've been given the day off, where do you want to go?"

She lowered her gaze and sighed heavily. "Home. I just want to go home and forget Ewen exists."

Victor nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He felt her tense and immediately pulled his arm away. "Hey look, if you don't want me getting close to you in public anymore, I get it."

Carrie's eyes lowered and she sighed, one arm wrapping to lock around his waist. She pulled herself close to him and tucked her head against his torso. When she spoke, her voice was quiet. "I would still like the hugs."

He smiled softly and placed his arm back around her shoulders. "Good."

With that, the pair started for Carrie's house, unbeknownst to them of the trouble brewing in town. 

* * *

Chris, along with Heather and Tina, quieted their laughter as they pushed the door to the seamstress shop open. The musky air caused Tina to scoff and the sound of religious hymns wafting from the back area caused all three girls to roll their eyes.

"Okay, I'll talk, you guys just be ready in case she tries anything," Chris told the other two. They nodded and watched as Chris rang the bell. Amidst the high pitched ding, she called out. "Hello? Anyone here?" She rang it again, once again calling out.

Margaret hummed loudly to the hymn playing on the radio. For a while, she tuned out the dinging of the bell and only when it became too incessant did she put the thread on the suit she was working on. The wiry haired woman walked through the archway separating the front area from the back. Her eyes fell on Chris and her friends and immediately her mouth pulled into a thin line. Heathens. She moved silently towards the counter, eyes dull and full of judgement. She said nothing as she regarded the girls.

Chris shuddered. This woman was just as creepy as her daughter. After taking a quick breath, the younger brunnette put on a false concerned expression and rubbed her upper arm shyly. "Mrs. White, right?" Margaret only responded with a nod. "Good. Good. I, um, have some disturbimg news regarding your daughter, Carrie."

Margaret's dark eyes widened and her muscles tensed. "What is it?" Her voice was hushed, hurried.

"That man, Vincent Bryant. There's more to him than you realize." Margaret's eyes grew wider. "His real name is Victor White and I recently found out that he and Carrie have been having sex. Probably in your house, no less."

Margaret had stopped listening after "Victor White" and resumed when she heard "sex". She shook her head rapidly, Eve's apple bobbing up and down as she tried to process what Chris had just told her. She dug her fingernails into her palms, eyes darting to and fro. When she spoke again, it was more to herself than to Chris or her friends. It was hurried mumbling.

" ." She looked to the trio of girls so suddenly that it made all three of them jump. She only looked them over before she quickly grabbed her keys and rushed from the store.

Tina raised a brow then snickered then laughed. The sound was soon followed by Chris's and Heather's laughter. The trio shared a round of high fives as they heard Margaret's car speeding off.

"Hey, you guys, we should follow her. This is sure to be fun," Heather suggested. The other girls nodded in agreement and left to pile into Heather's white Chrysler 200. As they drove, they made sure that they stayed a decent distance behind Margaret's own vehicle. Chris shook with anticipation. This was only the beginning. 

* * *

"How can you be sure that she doesn't know?" Carrie asked.

Victor shifted his position beside her on her bed and sighed. He wrapped his arm around her and drew her into him. "Because. All we've ever done in public is hug and share food. Is that weird between siblings?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly, "maybe."

He chuckled and combed through her hair once before leaning his head to rest atop hers. "As far as she knows, we're not _really _having sex."

Carrie's cheeks heated. "But we are..."

"She doesn't really know that though."

The blonde frowned and mumbled something, only to be blindsided by Victor's sudden question.

"Do you think I'm a monster?"

Her eyebrows raised and she opened and shut her mouth several times before she could even ask, "Wh-What? Why would you ask me that?"

His eyes dulled and he turned his attention forward. "Because... I hurt people, Carrie."

"Everyone hurts people now and again, that doesn't-"

"I have _killed_ people." His voice was eerily icy.

Bright blue hues widened and she tensed as she watched her brother. "V-Victor wha-"

"I've killed people. And I haven't felt bad for it. I don't feel bad for it," he sighed and shrugged.

Carrie's chest tightened. All she could manage was a quiet, "Why...?"

"The pursuit of happiness?" He looked over to see furrowed brows and he couldn't help but smile, though it quickly faded and he looked away again. "The people I killed have been people who have tried to keep me from the only thing that's ever made me happy."

Her brows furrowed and her eyes darted between Victor and the floor. "How... How do you bring yourself to do it...?"

He rolled his shoulders. "I basically grew up in a facility that tends to crazy people after our dad died, Carrie. I was never really taught what morals were in terms of right and wrong. Isn't it obvious?" His voice began to break. "I have no trouble hurting or even killing people and I love you," he swallowed then continued, "I love you in a way that people despise." He rubbed at his arm. "Heh... Hargensen's dad." His eye twitched. "I heard that his death was ruled a suicide." He laughed humorlessly and ended it with a sharp breath in. "It wasn't."

Carrie's eyes widened. "Did you... Did you do that?" Her brows raised and she shook her head. "Victor n-no..."

He looked to her, the humorless smile plastering itself on his lips. "I never touched him. I only helped him point the gun-" He sat up on his knees, facing her.

"Victor..."

"-and pull the trigger." He mimicked the motion of a gun against his temple. "One shot-"

"Stop... Please."

"-bang." He began to pull a fake trigger, only to feel a telekinetic grip constrict his wrist. He watched as Carrie slowly lowered her hand, causing his to follow. Her eyes were moist with unshed tears.

"Stop it... Please..." She shifted onto her knees and carefully moved forward until her arms were locked around his neck. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and shook her head slightly. "You said you've killed people... And that you don't feel bad about it... You killed Chris Hargensen's father... You... Y-You're..."

"A monster?" He felt her muscles tense against him. He smiled and shrugged. His arms curled around her midsection and he pulled her body close to his.

She whimpered quietly. "You're not completely evil though. I know you're not..." She nuzzled the warm skin of his neck and sighed. "You're the kind of person Momma says is going to burn in Hell with the other sinners."

Victor laughed. "In Margaret's eyes, the only thing that sets me apart from everyone else is the fact that my father was Ralph White. She always told me that there was going to be a special place down there for me."

"Did you ever believe her?"

He scoffed then hm'ed quietly. "At first I did, but then I got put into that asylum and everything Margaret tried to scare and beat into me faded away." He nuzzled into her hair and laughed, only for the sound to end in a strangled cough-like noise. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Carrie jerked away from Victor in time to see Margaret plunge the knife into an area in his lower back.

"Momma stop!"

"How _dare _you come back and defile my home and my daughter?!"

Victor's wide eyes rolled all the way to the right in their sockets. He felt the blade withdraw from his back with a sickening squelch. Blood flowed freely down his back. His shaky breath filled the room for only a moment. He heard the air slicing. She was getting ready to stab him again. With lightning speed, Victor whipped around and caught her by her throat. His pupils were fully dilated and his lip was pulled into a hate filled sneer. His fingers twitched as he tightened his hand around her neck. Her eyes were wide and her lips were moving rapidly. She was praying. The strawberry blond growled, ready to slam her into the wall, but he felt a hold on his wrist. Carrie's telekinesis. His eyes trailed over to her. Her expression was a myriad of emotions, but there was something he could clearly read.

Please don't kill my momma.

He returned his attention to Margaret just in time to see her hand bringing the knife down. Before he could stop it himself, Carrie had taken Margaret's wrist in her psychic hold. Victor's eye twitched and, after a brief moment debating with himself, he took a step back, though still had Margaret suspended in the air. He allowed her to breathe.

"Unholy demon spawn. May God strike you down where you stand! Pox and pestilence curse you!"

As Margaret continued to spit curses at him, Victor only smirked and inhaled shakily. "Hey..." He forced her mouth closed. "Shut up and listen. Margaret. I. Took. Carrie." Her eyes narrowed and she attempted to thrash about. His lips twitched. "I took her. Over and over. But you know what? She never enjoyed it." He shot a look to his sister that told her to stay quiet. Margaret mumbled loudly, causing him to look back to her. "Heh... Oh yeah. I can see it in your eyes. I'm just like Ralph. Like father, like son." He leaned into her, so close that their faces were mere inches apart. "I loved it though. Every minute." His eye twitched again. The loss of blood had made his skin considerably paler. "You've always said that the Devil always returns, so he must be gotten rid of," he laughed darkly, "Guess what. You're not gonna get rid of me. You'll never get rid of me." He scoffed and groaned quietly. "You're lucky, no wait, you're 'blessed' to have a daughter like Carrie." His voice lowered to a dangerous whisper. "She's the reason you're still alive." With that, he dropped her to the ground and walked around her. Blood dripped from his back, and the effects were noticeable. He swayed occasionally, but he never stopped. Not until he was outside.

Carrie whimpered as she watched the blood trail marking where Victor had walked. Her blue eyes darted to her mother, who was staring at the knife. Its blade was crimson with Victor's blood.

"Momma I-"

"Hush Little Girl..." She walked towards her daughter, knife clutched dangerously. Carrie silently prayed that she wouldn't have to really use her powers on Margaret. The spindly woman stopped next to Carrie's bed and leaned down, eyes set in a narrow glower. "What have I told you about intercourse?"

Her voice was a small whisper. "Th-That it was bad... Frowned upon by God." She shivered. "I h-hated when he touched me Momma..." she was lying, "It hurt... It always hurt!" Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I don't want to go to Hell, Momma!" Victor would have been proud. "H-Help me..."

Margaret dropped the knife and sat beside Carrie. She drew her against her slightly larger frame and muttered a quiet prayer. When she finished, she spoke aloud. "You will repent, Carrietta. Ask God for forgiveness for what that cursed heathen has done to your body. If you don't... The curse of blood will fall upon you, do you hear?" She watched the blonde nod once. "Go to your closet. Pray for forgiveness then we'll repent together."

She stood and walked silently towards the stairs. Normally she hated the closet, with its dim blue light and images of Christ, but this time, she would enjoy the time to herself. The time to think. She needed it. Her lip quivered. She wanted Victor to come back. He might be a remorseless killer, but he was the only one who ever gave a real damn about her. And... He was her brother. He did love her. She loved him. She looked into the closet and swallowed hard before stepping in and closing the door behind her. It wasn't long before she heard the sound of the lock sliding shut. 

* * *

"Uuugh, this is boring! Is anything gonna happen?" Heather asked. Her car was parked at the end of the street, giving the girls a clear view of the White bungalow. "I thought you said this was gonna be entertaining, Chris."

"Shut up Heather," she snapped, "look, someone's coming out." When she saw that it was Victor, her face lit up. He looked pale, clammy. Probably had that religious zealot of a woman tear into him. Hehe... When she saw him beginning to walk along the side of the road, he told Heather to drive up next to him.

"You sure Chris? He doesn't look too good," the red head stated.

"Just do it."

Heather shrugged and turned the car on, driving the Chrysler up to the swaying man.

When he noticed the car next to him, Victor frowned and cursed quietly. He wasn't in the mood for anyone's bullshit. He looked over and lifted a brow when he saw that Chris was sitting in the back seat.

"Hey," she called, "how'd you like the artwork posted up at the school today?"

Victor stopped walking and faced the car. He took a step forward, then another, until he was leaning against the door. He regarded her a moment and then smirked darkly. "I didn't like it nearly as much," his voice dropped, "as when I watched your dad's brains splatter all over the fireplace. Ohhh when he screamed and pulled that trigger," he shook his head, "too bad he's dead now." He worked his jaw back and forth and scoffed once, "It's a shame really. Oh well." At the sight of Chris's saddened and hate filled expression, he laughed.

The bastard was laughing! He _did _do it! How would she even prove it. Could she? It burned her up inside. It caused tears, tears of hatred, anger and sadness, to fall down her cheeks. "Y-You... You son of a bitch!" She drew her hand back then threw it forward, sending her palm striking right across Victor's cheek. "Drive Heather..."

Heather wasted no time in stomping down on the pedal and sending the car blazing forward.

Victor held his cheek and sneered, though it quickly gave way to another smirk. He watched the car disappear around a corner. He would let her go this time. He had killed her father. The time had come to really play with her emotions. He chuckled then seethed as a sharp throb in his back caught his attention. First though, he needed to close his wounds before he bled to death.


	15. Chapter 15

Days gave way to weeks. When Margaret was around, Victor stayed out of sight, but he was never gone. From the outside, he would keep his eyes on his sister, making sure she was safe. When it was late, Carrie more often than not found herself curled up against him. She worried about him, despite him telling her not to. And despite the mess that Chris stirred up, Carrie and Victor continued their forbidden affair. It was always passionate and slow. Starting from tender kisses and careful touching. Every time they finished, Victor would hold her close and stroke her hair. He would quietly assure her that she would never be alone as long as he was still alive. Carrie always knew that he would have to leave before Margaret woke up, but hearing that from him put her at ease every time.

Chris had also eased up teasing on Carrie, at least when she noticed Victor around. When Carrie went somewhere Victor wasn't allowed, however, the story was completely different. Her words were like knives. Carrie always wanted her to stop. She managed it. Whenever she felt the tears coming, she would make something break. That usually gave her enough time to get away from her tormentor, and in a few cases, tormentors. The other Ultras would zero in on both Carrie and Victor, with the exception of Sue Snell. It had seemed that, ever since Chris had attempted to get Victor arrested, Sue had shied away from Chris and the other girls. While saying that they were friends was an overstatement, Sue had been making attempts to at least try being civil to Carrie, which always put the shorter blonde on edge. She would always convince herself that Sue was trying to trick her.

With time, the incest and pedophile rumors faded considerably, but that didn't stop a select few from continuing to spout quiet calls to the Whites. It was usually followed by a sudden fall or a mysterious fire sprouting. The month was now May. Just one week before prom and two weeks before graduation. The excited talk was buzzing through the hall of Ewen. Friends were asking who was going with whom. Couples stood even closer together and made every attempt they could to get people to see that they were the ones worthy of being the prom couple. The decorations and talk confused Victor. He had asked Carrie what a prom was. Her reaction was a small laugh.

_"I'm serious," he frowned in confusion, "what the hell's a prom?" _

_Carrie drew the tip of her finger against his soul patch and replied, "It's this big dance that the seniors get really excited about. You get all dressy and fancy, you dance a little, then a couple gets elected prom king and queen."_

He was seated comfortably on the side bleachers, only a few seats away from the girls, who were all clad in bathing suits and swimming caps.

_"Sounds like too much work for one night people will most likely forget the week after."_

_The blonde scoffed out a chuckle then laid her head on his chest. "It's not something I ever see myself wanting to go to."_

_He shifted his position slightly, hand combing through her hair._

_"Hm."_

The boys were splashing about in the large pool, shouting as they smacked the volleyball back and forth at each other over the net. More often than not, the game was interrupted due to the guys starting to playfight. Several times Miss Desjardin had to blow her whistle to get them to stop. Victor stuck his tongue out then subtly turned his attention to his younger sister. She had her towel wrapped tightly around her body. Despite that, he could still just make out the small curves she did have. He smiled to himself and gave her towel the smallest telekinetic yank. She jumped and quickly turned her attention to Victor. He simply flashed his teeth in a wide grin, causing her to huff and turn back around, though she couldn't keep the smile from her lips.

Chris noticed the exchange and rolled her eyes. She muttered something to herself then perked up when the slim brunnette blew her whistle, signaling time for the girls to get in. Carrie stood nervously and set her towel on the spot she was sitting. She walked past several couples exchanging quick hugs and kisses and wished desperately that Victor could be among the boys giving affection, no matter how light. She lowered herself into the water, watching as the other girls either jumped or carefully lowered themselves in. One the ball was in the water and Desjardin blew her whistle, the game began.

Carrie sat by the edge of the pool for a majority of the game, perfectly content with watching her classmates playing. Occasionally, she would look to her brother. Most of the time, his eyes were on her. Once or twice, she caught him staring into space, looking pensive. She often wondered what he thought about when he got that way. The sound of a sharp whistle tore her attention away from Victor.

"Can't stay on the sidelines forever Carrie. Get in the game," she whistled to Sue, who smiled slightly and passed the ball to the other blonde.

Carrie stared at the ball for a few seconds then picked it up, looking up to see everyone staring at her. She swallowed hard and positioned herself to serve the ball, causing the other girls to ready themselves. She hit the ball and watched as it collided with the back of Chris's head. Several eyes widened in shock, and numerous gasps were heard. Victor's smirk went unnoticed. Moments later, laughter filled the air. Carrie, noticing the laughter wasn't really at her expense this time, allowed herself to smile and quietly giggle along. At least until she heard Chris speak.

"You eat shit, White."

Her smile faded and she swallowed her laughter, eyes averting as the game continued without her. She tucked her head into her shoulders and lowered a bit more into the water. She rubbed shyly at her arm, lightly kicking herself for her gullibility. They would never laugh with her. She should have known. She never realized that Sue was the only one not laughing.

The game continued on without Carrie, despite Desjardin's quiet efforts to try to get her back in. Every time, Carrie would refuse and curl into herself. Eventually, the brunnette gave up and blew the whistle, signalling the class to hit the showers. Random chatter permeated the air as both the boys and the girls wandered towards their respective locker rooms. Blue hues turned desperately towards Victor, who shrugged helplessly. The blonde whimpered quietly and entered the locker room. Most of the girls were already in the shower. Carrie shuddered. She hated showering with the other girls. Their bodies always made her feel incredibly self-conscious about her own. She waited for five minutes in just a towel before she finally decided to step into the shower area. After grabbing an unused bar of soap and a wash cloth, Carrie turned on the hot water and sighed as it ran down her skin. She closed her eyes and reveled in the warmth. It didn't take long for her mind to wander to her brother. She imagined his hands caressing along her body, as they had done many times in the bath. Her cheeks gained a soft crimson tint as her hands trailed over her breasts and belly. She wanted Victor to come in. Her hands glided lower until the cloth was between her legs. Carrie clenched her eyes as she cleaned herself. A soft, shaky sigh escaped her lips and she opened her eyes. When she looked down to the floor of the shower, she saw red. Her eyebrows raised. Trails of red were trailing down her legs. From... From _her_. Fear began to seize her as she pulled the wash cloth back. It was stained red. She dropped it and looked at her hand. Blood. She had to be sure. With a trembling hand, she briefly lowered a hand to press to her womanhood and quickly withdrew it to see that it too was lightly stained red.

Her eyes turned to the ceiling, mouth agape. She was bleeding. Oh God above why was she bleeding?! Her parted lips trembled and her chest rose and fell with ragged, quick breaths. Her eyes darted left and right and before she could stop it a blood curdling scream filled the small shower area. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she screamed for help. She pressed her back against the wall and slid to the floor as girls in various states of dress ran into the doorway to see what was going on. Carrie looked to them desperately, blood lightly dribbling between her legs every now and then.

"H-Help me! P-Please!" Her voice cracked. "I-I'm dying!"

Sue's brows furrowed and she looked to her classmates, who looked like they were trying to hold in laughter.

"I don't think she knows it's her period," she said, voice registering some concern. This caused laughter to explode. She winced the smallest bit as she watched Carrie flinch and whimper pathetically. She wanted to help her, but what could she have done?

Chris's eyes widened and she laughed, eyes looking over the blonde on the ground. "It's just your period!" She pulled a tampon from her handbag and threw it at Carrie, giggling as it bounced off of her shoulder. "Plug it up!"

The chant sounded like a deafening roar to the crying blonde. _Plug it up! Plug it UP! PLUG IT UP! _She raised her arms and tried scrambling away to avoid the tampons and pads being thrown at her. Why was nobody helping her?! That only made the tears fall faster. She was going to die! She didn't immediately notice when Chris pulled out her phone or when Sue left. All she could do was cry and try to defend herself against the onslaught of sanitary items. 

* * *

The hair on the back of Victor's neck, as well as his arms, stood on end. Something felt wrong. Carrie was in trouble. He rocked back and forth as he looked towards the girls locker room. He wanted to go in and check on Carrie, but he refrained. If he did, he would hurt, or more likely kill, someone. And he didn't want to. More for Carrie's sake than anything. When sitting became too irksome, he stood and paced back and forth, looking anxiously towards the locker rooms. When he saw Sue emerge, he lunged to the gym floor and walked over to her. He gripped her arm, though he didn't hurt her. Sue's eyes widened the smallest bit when her gaze met Victor's. He opened his mouth to say something, only to pick up on the sounds of laughter. Chanting. Crying. Cries for help. What caused him to start to run was the sound of shattering glass and the flickering of lights. His muscles tensed and he all but threw Sue before he ran into the locker room.

He shoved past several girls, ignoring their startled cries and shouts. When he pushed his way to the front, the sight of his sister, naked and crying for help caused anger to ignite in every part of his body. Blood was pooled around her lower body. Who the hell hurt her?! He clenched his fingers and decided to help Carrie, managing to keep the smoke from wisping from his nostrils. He walked forward and knelt in front of her. The water from the shower didn't bother him. He wordlessly shifted forward and wrapped his arms around her.

Carrie gasped loudly and jerked her head upward when she felt his arms wrap around her. The sight of his face only made the tears fall faster. She gripped at his shirt and curled tightly against him. He didn't mind the blood. Her whimpers were muffled as Victor buried his face into her hair. He heard voices, but they were a muddled blur in his ears amidst the running water. He squeezed her in a wordless attempt to let her know that he was there. Neither sibling noticed when Sue had returned with Miss Desjardin.

The brunnette froze in her tracks when she walked in on the scene. The murmuring about the lights ceased and Chris quickly put her phone away. Her eyes scanned over the tiled floor, mouth dropping as she noticed the various sanitary items and glass littering it. She looked back to the girls then forward to watch as Victor cradled his sister. She took a step forward, only to jump when Victor suddenly looked in her direction. She shuddered when he spoke.

"Get a towel. Now."

She turned and frowned, almost shouting at the girls to finished getting dressed and get out. They all quickly scampered away, though Chris lingered a moment to look to the pair. She suppressed a smirk and finally left as Desjardin went to retrieve the towel. 

* * *

Carrie waited in front of the office, dull blue hues staring straight ahead. They had called Margaret, despite her pleas for them not to. She could already hear her mother screaming. She clenched her eyes shut. She would make her go in the closet. Carrie shivered. That damned closet. She jumped when she felt Victor's hand rest on her shoulder. She looked over to see that his lips were pulled into a soft smile. As much as she didn't want to, she returned the smile and laid her hand atop his.

They sat together in silence for the most part, waiting for Margaret to show up. It was a long, anxiety inducing wait, but eventually, the thin woman strolled through the doorway. Her eyes widened when she saw Victor. He immediately glared and felt every muscle tense. Margaret didn't take her eyes off of him until she had entered the office to sign Carrie out. When she had finished, she walked up to her daughter and step-son.

"Come on Carrie," she said, "it's time to go home."

Carrie swallowed hard and looked to Victor, who nodded and relaxed back into the chair. He would come for her later. The blonde sighed silently and turned away from her brother, following Margaret out to her car.

The car ride was spent with a heavy, awkward silence in the air. In an attempt to get her mother to talk, Carrie spoke up. "I-I'm sorry you had to come down to the school today, Momma..."

Margaret looked over to her daughter for only a moment before returning her attention to the road. The blonde slumped her shoulders and stared sullenly out of the window.

Once they arrived home, Margaret told Carrie to follow her inside. She hesitated for a long while before slowly walking into the house. She looked around and found Margaret sitting on the couch. She had a large, black bible clutched in her pale hands.

"Sit down," she said simply.

The younger White chewed her lower lip and stepped to take a seat across from her mother. She averted her gaze as she felt the icy hues trailing over her body. She flinched when she heard Margaret stand.

"So," she began as she walked towards her daughter, "you're truly a woman now, aren't you? Look at me, Carrietta." Her lips pulled into a thin line when Carrie refused to look up.

"Why didn't you tell me, Momma? I thought I was dying... Those girls, they laughed and-and threw things at me. They called me names..."

The darker haired woman frowned. "Menstruation is a curse brought about by God. You showered with those other girls. You had lustful thoughts, didn't you?"

Carrie quickly shook her head, eyebrows furrowing defensively as she looked to her mother. "No..."

Margaret leaned forward, eyes narrowing. "Were your thoughts on those girls? Or were they on Victor?" She spat the name out like it left a bad taste in her mouth. Carrie's eyes widened slightly and she quickly looked away. "You said you had prayed, repented and asked the lord for forgiveness for sleeping with that Devil spawn." She didn't notice Carrie's features contort angrily. "Have you continued to lie with him?" Carrie didn't answer. Margaret's pupils shrank and she sneered. She raised the bible up and swung it down, letting it collide with Carrie's face with an audible thump.

Carrie gasped and clutched her cheek as she recovered from the sting. She looked up to Margaret, eyes wide and mouth agape. She hardly had time to register the second hit. She listened to her mother's rapid speech.

"One who lies with thy brother or thy sister as one would lie with thy husband or thy wife are found guilty in the eyes of the Lord, for they have committed the lustful sin of incest. Both have committed an abomination to God." Her sharp eyes locked on Carrie. "Incest and Intercourse, Carrie. You must be cleansed!" She raised the bible again and swiftly brought it down, only to have her arms stop mid swing.

Tears trickled down Carrie's face as she clenched her raised hand. Her jaw tightened as she listened to Margaret's pained yelp. She twisted her hand, forcing the older woman to drop the bible.

"Whathasthatmonsterdonetoyou?" Margaret asked as Carrie's telekinetic hold on her strengthened.

"D-Don't call him a monster, Momma..."

Margaret's head shook as Carrie, using her free hand, pushed herself into a stand.

"He has soiled you Carrie! Poisoned your body and soul!"

"No," Carrie shook her head, "I've always been able to do this. Victor and I aren't the only ones. There are other people out there who can do what we can do." She watched as Margaret began to pray quietly. The blonde's expression twisted into one of sadness. Her voice broke. "Why didn't you tell me...?" Margaret only glared as Carrie continued to suspend her. The blonde's eyes moistened, but she didn't cry. Instead, she roughly let her mother go and turned away to walk up the stairs.

Margaret watched her go, praying quietly and hastily. Her fingers trembled as she pushed up into a stand. If Carrie wouldn't do it, she would have to redeem her herself. Rid her of the sin that her brother had cast upon her. 

* * *

"Mmph, Billy! Stop!" Chris giggled and wrapped her legs around Billy's waist as he carried her into her house. Tina followed closely behind, laughing as along with the both of them. Chris's mother wasn't home, which allowed the brunnette to invite her boyfriend and best friend over without problem. The trio headed up the stairs to Chris's room where Billy then playfully threw her on the bed. Tina quickly acted and lunged forward, pinning her best friend beneath her.

"Tina!" Chris laughed as Tina straddled her waist and pinned her arms.

Billy crossed the room, arms folded. A smirk painted itself on his lips. "Wow. Why don't you two kiss or something?"

The girls looked at each other for a moment then shared a smirk before leaning into each other. Only when their lips were centimeters apart did they both giggle loudly and move away. Tina rolled off of Chris, which allowed Billy to sit next to his girlfriend and shamelessly place a hand on her rump. Chris smiled and pulled out her phone, pulling up the video she had shot earlier in the day of Carrie. She had watched it numerous times. Billy leaned closer to get a better view, scoffing out a laugh as he watched Carrie screaming for help. Just before Victor entered the frame, she paused it and looked between Billy and Tina.

"I should upload it."

Tina's eyebrows raised and she nudged Chris.

"Don't! I'm in it!"

Chris rolled her eyes and reached over to pull open her laptop. "No one's gonna see your face." She plugged her phone into the laptop and opened a video editting program while she waited. As soon as everything was set up, she quickly edited the video and uploaded it.

"What're you gonna call it?" Tina asked.

The brunnette thought only for a moment before grinning maliciously. She spoke as she typed. "Carrie. White." She looked to the description box. "Favorite drink? Bloody. Mary."

Chris, Billy and Tina all watched as the video uploaded. Once it was done, Chris hit play and watched, laughing. Utter humiliation! She was going to destroy Carrie White and in turn, that, would destroy her bastard of a brother. 

* * *

Carrie laid her head back against Victor's chest, legs curled up to her body. She looked up to the cloudless night sky as his hand caressed along her belly. She sighed and closed her eyes, hand resting over Victor's. It was late. Carrie had never been out of the house so late at night before. Victor came when he was sure Margaret was he and Carrie blocked her door, just to be safe.

The older White looked down to his sister and shifted his position against the trunk of the tree. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head and murmured.

"I'm sorry Carrie..."

Carrie tensed. "You weren't the one throwing things and laughing..."

"I couldn't stop it though," he said sullenly.

She looked up to him and frowned. "You can't be everywhere I am. It's not your fault, okay?" At the sight of Victor's frown, Carrie wriggled away and turned to face him. She took his face in her hands and leaned forward, capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

Victor grunted quietly then sighed defeatedly. His eyes fell closed and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her body into his and pressed back into the kiss. Gradually, he relaxed. The kiss lasted for several long seconds. When Carrie pulled away, Victor opened his eyes and lifted a hand to rest on her cheek. His thumb stroked the warm, pale skin.

"I don't know how you keep so in control of yourself," he laughed wryly, "if it were me, they'd all be dead."

Carrie rested her forehead against his and murmured. "I don't know. I know what I can do but... I can't bring myself to kill them."

Victor shrugged slightly and lowered his arms to once again pull her into a tight embrace. "Your conscience is the only thing that makes you and I different, Carrie."

She nuzzled into his neck. "You've got a conscience, Victor."

He smirked, "Only because I like you so much." He could feel the smile on his neck. 

* * *

I was 1:45 when Carrie and Victor decided it was time for her to go back home. On the way, they had passed a few police cars. Once they had gotten stopped and briefly questioned, but almost as soon as they were stopped, they were on their way again. Victor had his arm wrapped around Carrie's shoulders, which allowed her to rest her head comfortably against him. It was serene for the most part. Neither Carrie nor Victor paid much attention to the vehicle ghosting along ahead of them.

Billy had turned the headlights off and was letting the car cruise along slowly. He and Chris had just dropped Tina off at home and were on their way back to Billy's place when they spotted the pair. Chris leaned forward, muttering for him to drive. The engine roared to life, but the headlights stayed off. She reached into her purse and rolled down the window as they got closer. As soon as she had the opportunity, she lobbed a few pads and tampons at both Carrie and Victor. She laughed as she and Billy both shouted at Carrie to "plug it up!".

Victor growled and turned to face the departing car, but before he could do anything, Carrie whipped around and lashed her hand to the side. He watched as the car veered harshly to the side then careened up onto the curb. The blonde, with cheeks flushed from humiliated anger, clenched her hand shut, causing the back tires to both shred. Her eyes widened at the sight of the sparks. With her other hand, she flicked it to the side, causing the car skid wildly. Her fingers twitched. The car picked up speed. Carrie clenched her eyes shut and grunted loudly, throwing her hands out to either side. A deafening screech filled the air. Victor watched, wide eyed, as the car collided with a power pole. The damage was heavy to Chris's side of the car. His eyes turned down to the blonde, who stood panting. He blinked once then wrapped an arm around her, turning her and leading her back to her home. He didn't speak, but he was proud of her. Carrie's eyes were focused on the ground. That felt good. Better than she thought it would. She shivered. Maybe she should be more like her brother and just stop caring. She looked up to him and he looked back. Unspoken words passed between them. Unspoken words of praise from Victor and Carrie's silent thank you. 

* * *

Billy groaned loudly as he recovered from his daze. He panted and looked over to Chris. She wasn't moving. The window on her side was shattered. Blood decorated the shards that still clung to the frame.

"Chrissy...?"

He reached over and jostled her shoulder. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard her faint mumble.

"B-Billy...?" She slowly sat up, crying out in pain when she felt a sharp pain in the side of her head and face. She reached up and winced hard when she felt a large gash running from her temple to the base of her cheek. "Billy? What h-happened?!"

He looked over to her and visibly recoiled when he noticed the wound. His eyes returned to his steering wheel and he frowned. "I don't know..."

Chris began to panic. She ripped down the visor and looked in horror at the blood pouring from the large, open cut on her face. There were several smaller wounds littering her features as well. Prom was only a week away! This couldn't be real. Her head shook quickly, causing droplets of blood to splatter here and there. She ignored Billy's voice, telling her to stop. Tears rolled down her cheeks. They stung when they seeped over the cuts. The sensation only made her cry harder.

Billy, unsure of what to really do, reached over to hold her with one arm. He pulled her close and reached into his pocket to pull out an old flip phone, which was somehow still in working condition. He called 911 as he held his wreck of a girlfriend. As he spoke into the receiver, he looked into the skewed rearview mirror. He frowned and narrowed his eyes as he tried to keep Victor's and Carrie's receding forms in the mirror clear. Those two were something weird. Something freaky. He shuddered and looked down to Chris, who was still sobbing uncontrollably. He hung up the phone and shifted to pull her into his lap. He held her as they waited for the police and paramedics. Why had his car suddenly stopped responding? He frowned and closed his eyes. By the time he would ever find out, it would be far, far too late.


	16. Chapter 16

_**(Author's Note: I thank you all so much for sticking with me and this story. I'm so sorry that the new updates have been so spaced out, but the story is indeed almost over and work and life are hating on me as of late. Rest assured though that the final chapter will be up not too long after this one. You all rock as my readers and I wouldn't have had the motivation to continue this had it not bee for you all.)**_

* * *

Three days passed since Chris's accident. All of her friends and much of the school had stopped by her hospital room to wish her well and when she returned to school, the large, jagged scar and small cuts across her face were definitely the talk and concern of most of the school. Chris hated it! She was always the beautiful one, and now... Her beauty was tarnished. As she walked through the halls towards the gym class, she ran her finger along the fleshy scar lining her face. Her brows furrowed and her jaw tensed. She cursed under her breath and all but punched the door to the gym open. Several pairs of eyes turned towards her. It was most of the girls in Desjardin's class. Miss Desjardin raised her eyes and cocked a brow once she spotted Chris.

"Ah Chris, there you are. Glad to see that you're back on your feet," she watched as Chris walked to sit with the rest of the class, "now that you're all here, go to the locker room and get dressed. We're going outside today."

Heather looked around then back to her teacher. "Um... Where are the boys?"

"Don't worry about that Shyres. Just go get dressed."

The redhead frowned then stood, following her classmates to the locker rooms. They murmured amongst themselves that their teacher seemed a bit harsher than normal. They wondered what she had in mind. 

* * *

Rita Desjardin paced back and forth in front of her class, swinging her whistle around on one finger.

"Can you all believe it? It's the end of the year. Graduation is close and prom is even closer. You all must be feeling really excited, right?" She was met with several shy and excited smiles. She stopped in front of Chris, eyes trailing the scar and cuts. "Are you going, Hargensen?"

Chris nodded, "Yeah, of course."

"Who with?"

"You don't know him. He doesn't go here."

Desjardin nodded and mouthed a silent "oh". She continued pacing, arms crossing over her chest. "Again, you're all feeling really excited right? Excited to dress up and dance with the boy you love so much? Probably go out partying afterwards. Tell me I'm wrong." Many of the girls responded with enthusiastic yeses and cheers. She chuckled wryly then glared sharply, effectively silencing the girls. "Did any of you take into consideration how Carrie White felt in those showers? How she felt, when you pelted her with tampons and pads?" The girls looked uneasily between each other. "And then, one of you had the audacity to post it online?" Chris averted then narrowed her eyes. "That was a shitty thing to do," she suppressed a smirk when she noticed the girls' eyes widen, "a really shitty thing."

"What does any of this have to do with us being outside?" Chris asked. Her tone was standoffish.

The older brunnette walked over to her. They stood nearly eye to eye. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "You're outside for your prom. You _do _want to go don't you?" Chris brows furrowed as Desjardin stepped back. She addressed all of them. "You stop running, you're out of the prom."

Chris's back straightened, "You can't do-"

The sharp ring of the silver whistle cut her off. "Start running!"

"You can't-"

"I don't see those feet moving Hargensen. Looks like prom's not as important to you as I thought."

The younger brunnette scowled and turned on heel, dashing to catch up to her classmates. 

* * *

Sweat poured from Chris's forehead as she pushed off from her starting area. She looked around to see her classmates, just as tired and just as sweaty. A scowl set on her lips as she looked over to her gym teacher, who stood with a small air of smugness. She couldn't do this to them! To _her_! She began to slow down when she saw Sue approach Miss Desjardin. She stopped when she noticed them talking. Her brows furrowed further and she placed her hands on her hips, catching her breath. Miss Desjardin noticed and excused Sue before calling out.

"Keep running Hargensen."

Chris rolled her eyes and spat out, "Fuck you."

The older brunnette raised her brows and stepped forward. Chris didn't back down when they were within inches of each other.

"What did you say?"

"I said 'Fuck you'," Chris responded, "I'm not gonna run one more god damn lap because Carrie White was too stupid to know what her period was." Her dark eyes darted to Sue. "Sue was there too. Why isn't she outside being tortured with the rest of us?" The blonde averted her eyes. The other girls had stopped running by that point.

Desjardin swallowed an insult and instead said, "The video showed that Sue had no part in what you all were doing. Besides, this is about you, Hargensen. You're outta the prom and you're out of my class. Get moving." She motioned to the gym.

Chris's eyes narrowed. "You can't do that to me! Hell, you shouldn't even be running us out here like this! Tina," she motioned to her best friend, "tell her about your heart condition." Tina's lip trembled. Chris spread her arms, now addressing the other girls. "They can't ban all of us from the prom. All we have to do is stick together!" She watched as the other girls shuffled in their spots rather awkwardly. "You're all... With me right?" She looked between her friends. "Nicky? Lizzy?" The twins looked in opposite directions. "Heather?" The redhead scratched the back of her head. Chris's lips trembled as she looked to Tina. "Teeny...?" Tina's cheeks flushed and she rubbed at her upper arm. Her eyes turned to the rest of her classmates, who suddenly became interested in the environment around them.

Desjardin looked at the girls then blew her whistle. "Back to running." The girls did as they were told and turned on heel to continue their drill. "Bye Chris." Desjardin paid her no more attention as she led Sue away to continue their conversation.

The younger brunnette stood, shocked that her friends had abandoned her so quickly. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She frowned and turned wordlessly towards the gym. She was kicked out of the prom. How could that happen?! All because of Carrie brotherfucking White. As she walked, she tried to think of any way she could get her prom privileges back. For the moment, her mind drew a blank. She kicked harshly at the ground and cursed loudly. She did decide one thing, though. If she couldn't get in, she would definitely crash it. Somehow. 

* * *

Victor stood outside of the gym, watching as most of the students who had the period off hung up the decorations. He wouldn't say it out loud, but the gym was turning out pretty beautifully. Blue-green hues trailed over to see that girl on a ladder seemed to be having a bit of difficulty hanging one of the stars. His brows raised when he noticed the ladder beginning to wobble and the girl about to lose her footing. He quickly clenched his hand, steadying both the ladder and the girl. He watched as concerned friends dashed over to make sure she was okay. He smiled the smallest bit and turned to see that Carrie had silently walked up behind him. He jumped slightly then sighed, brows furrowing in confusion when he noticed her soft smile.

"What? You didn't scare you, you know." He half lied. Carrie mildly startled him.

The blonde giggled quietly. "She was about to fall. You helped her."

"Did you do that?" he asked, brow raising.

She shook her head and said, "No, but it surprises me that you didn't let her get hurt."

Victor stuck the tip of his tongue out then scoffed. "Innocent people don't need to get hurt for no reason." Carrie's eyes narrowed. He blinked then raised his hands defensively. "Hey, the people I hurt are far from innocent," he added "mostly" under his breath. When he felt a swat to his stomach, he grunted and laughed, playfully shoving her. It wasn't hard enough to even send her stepping backwards. Her smile brightened his own expression. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around you. "It's nice to see you smiling again."

Carrie mumbled into his chest and allowed him to hug her for a while before she wriggled from his grasp and grabbed one of his hands in hers. She swung it back and forth. It had been three days since the shower incident. Carrie had been excused from the class for the remainder of the year, much to her relief. Thanks to Victor, the insults were minimal, though that didn't stop the occasional tampon or pad in her locker or desk. Victor watched their hands for a moment then looked into the gym then back at Carrie.

"Do you think you're gonna go?" he asked rather vaguely.

She tilted her head a bit. "You mean to the prom?" He nodded, which caused her to duck her head and frown. "I don't think so.

He bobbed his head once then shrugged. "Eh," he led her away from the gym doors and around a corner, "doesn't sound like it'd be too much fun anyway, besides," he looked around before quickly pinning her to a row of lockers, "I've got plans of my own for you on prom night." Victor's lips hovered above hers as he spoke.

Crimson shot to Carrie's cheeks when their lips connected. Her eyes darted to and fro then rolled closed as she allowed herself to return the kiss. She gripped his sides and eventually pulled away, only to feel his lips latching to her neck. Her breath escaped in shaky intervals.

"Vi-ictor mmn, stop it..." Her eyes clenched shut and she had to stifle a moan when his tongue brushed over a sensitive area on her neck. She heard him chuckle. He shifted then growled, biting lightly into the spot. Her eyes shot open and she had to throw a hand up to cover her mouth to keep a particularly loud moan from filling the empty hallway. She pushed at her brother, frowning when he decided to finally pull away. She punched at his chest.

"I hate you sometimes," she said, obviously not meaning it.

He only smiled and shrugged, responding with the usual, "Join the others, Carrietta." 

* * *

"Okay, you're clear about what we're going to do, right Tommy?" Sue asked. She was a bit nervous, but she was sure that everything was going to go well.

Tommy nodded and flashed a calming smile. "Of course, babe."

The blonde exhaled and pushed into a stand, eyes trailing over to Carrie and Victor. The pair were sitting together at their lunch table as usual. When Victor stood to go throw something away, that's when Sue walked over to talk to him. She caught him just as he was tossing his bag.

"Uh, hi, Victor right?"

The strawberry blond narrowed his eyes and brushed his hands off on his pants. "Yes?"

Sue offered a friendly, though nervous, smile. "There's something I've been wanting to ask you." She took Victor's silent leer as a means to continue, "I wanted to know if you and Carrie would like to come to the prom with Tommy and me. You know, all as friends?"

Victor laughed loudly for a few seconds, only to suddenly stop and regard the blonde. "Are you serious? Why would I want to waste my time at some bullshit like that? Besides," he glanced over to his sister, frowning when he saw Tommy talking to her, "wasn't it _your _friend in the shower leading the rain of tampons and stuff on Carrie? You and _your_ friends putting Carrie through years of shit? Why would you suddenly come up asking something like this?"

Sue swallowed hard and lowered her eyes, cheeks flushing from embarrassment. When she opened her mouth to speak, her voice was small. "Yes... It's true I've done and said some awful things to Carrie over the years but... I'm getting older and the past needs to be buried. I want to try to start making up for what I've said and done." Victor glared. "And Chris... I don't think she and I are friends anymore. She tried to get you arrested, she made those posters and then she does something like this? All of it was taking things way too far." She rubbed at the back of her head. "I'm sorry, by the way, for what I've done to you yourself Victor."

He crossed his arms and regarded the blonde silently. After a moment, he finally spoke. "If you mean what you're saying, I'll talk to Carrie. It'll be her call whether or not we go," he took a step forward, eyes set in a hard glare, "but if this is a trick, you and Tommy and all of the rest of them are going to regret ever talking to me or my sister. Understand?" Sue quickly nodded, just barely managing to keep herself from trembling. He stepped back and turned around, eyes narrowing to slits when he saw Tommy talking to Carrie.

"Come on. It'll be really fun," Tommy tried, "You, me, Victor and Sue, going together as a group of friends."

Carrie shook her head and wrung the strap of her bag. "You're not my friend and neither is she. I don't like being tricked..." She quickly pushed into a stand and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Carrie wait, it's not-" he watched her disappear through the cafeteria doors, "damn it." He continued to watch the door, only looking up when he noticed a rather large shadow blocking the light. He tensed as Victor only stared, brows connected in a harsh glare. The older male only shook his head then quickly ran after his sister. Tommy sighed heavily then glanced over as Sue sat next to him. "That didn't work."

"So we try again," she said, determined to get the White siblings on board for prom.

Tommy sighed again and shrugged. "I guess so." 

* * *

The wall clock struck one. The ticking was silent. The sound of a sewing machine filled the interior of the dress shop. Margaret sat behind the machine, eyes focused on her fingers. With every passing second, they grew closer and closer to the needle of the machine, only for her to move them away at the last second. A ding reached her ears. She ignored it. A call soon followed.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

Margaret's eye twitched and she tried to fall further into her sewing. The bell rang again and the voice called again. Margaret's lips pulled into a thin line and her fingers drew dangerously close to the needle. She could feel the heat. Her flesh was almost stamped. The bell rang again and she straightened up, jerking her fingers away and powering the machine down. She saved her pattern and stood, walking briskly to the front. She carried the thread knife with her. She was met with the sight of a blonde woman. She seemed recently primmed. Her hair was up in a neat bun and she was fitted in a lovely red dress.

Mrs. Snell's face lit up when she spotted Margaret. She offered a smile, which wasn't returned. The blonde woman tilted her head a bit then reached into her purse, pulling out a ticket stub. "Hello Margaret, I'm here to pick up Sue's dress."

The brunnette only stared, silently taking the ticket then turning to search for the dress. She disappeared for only a moment then returned with the dress. It was almost floor length and wine red, wrapped protectively in a dress bag. She draped it across the counter, watching as Mrs. Snell's eyes illuminated.

"Oh! This dress is gorgeous Margaret! Just look at this stiching and the coloring."

Margaret only nodded and let the faintest hints of a smile grace her lips as her dress was complimented. Her fingers twitched before subtly drawing her dress up. The more Mrs. Snell talked, the closer the thread knife grew to her skin. It wasn't long before metal met flesh and Margaret was twisting the tip into her thigh. She didn't wince nor did she show any signs of pain. She only tensed the smallest bit. She felt blood trickle down her leg. She was hardly paying attention to the other woman. Only when she heard the word "prom" did she snap to attention.

"Prom. A hotbed of sin. A gathering for all of Satan's minions to cavort and get together so that when it's over, they go off to fornicate and probably fill this world with even more heathens." Mrs. Snell frowned, confused, as Margaret continued, "These are Godless times Mrs. Snell." She pulled the blade away from her leg.

The blonde woman shuddered and reached to take the dress. She offered the other woman a quick nod before turning and quickly exiting the store. She thanked God that she had paid for the dress the day she had brought Sue in to be measured for it. 

* * *

"Remember Sue, if I end up in the hospital because of this, I'm going to be seriously pissed," Tommy joked.

Sue rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder before she lit up at the sight of Carrie and Victor. "Oh, there they are." She grabbed his hand and quickly led them over to the siblings.

Victor tilted his head to the side then frowned, body tensing defensively. Carrie's eyes widened and she looked to the right, thankful that her house was close by. She quickened her pace, eyes tearing away from the approaching couple.

"Carrie!" Sue called.

_"Go away, please," _Carrie thought. Her fingers tightened around the strap of her bag. Her house grew closer.

"Carrie, wait."

Her foot reached the bottom step. She felt a hand grip her shoulder. She gasped and looked over in time to see Victor locking his hand around the back of Tommy's neck. Sue yelped and ran forward in an attempt to stop him. Carrie quickly reached for his forearm and shook her head.

"Victor, no!"

Victor growled and let Tommy go, watching as the younger male scrambled back.

Tommy inhaled deeply then raised his hands defensively. "Look! We don't want trouble. We just came to talk to you both and see if you'll reconsider our invitation." He looked between both siblings. Carrie seemed almost terrified and Victor was skeptical. "All we're asking is for a chance to start making things right and prom is the perfect opportunity to do that. We'll all go as a group of friends, forget about everyone else." Victor looked down to Carrie, whose eyes were constantly darting to the road.

Carrie shook her head and turned, ready to go inside. "N-No... I can't a-and you both shouldn't be here. I just-"

Sue stepped forward. "Carrie please. I know I've done some shit things to you in the past, but I want to start apologizing."

Carrie looked back to the other blonde, brows furrowed. "You've hurt me so much and lied to me before. Why should I believe you're not trying to trick me again now?" Her eyes once again darted to the road. Mild fear gripped her, but she relaxed when she noticed it wasn't her mother's car.

Sue sighed and rubbed her arm. "I suppose you've got every right to be wary, but I promise Carrie, this isn't a trick. It's an invitation to a night of happiness that you, as a senior, have every right to enjoy without fear. We'll even leave early if you want." She stepped closer to Carrie and placed a hand on her shoulder. She felt her tense. Her brows lifted when their eyes met. "Please come?" Both her voice and eyes were filled with sincerity.

The shorter blonde looked to her brother, who shrugged and regarded the other couple. He was still skeptical. She sighed and gently pulled away from Sue. "Okay," she straightened her bag on her shoulder, "we'll go."

Sue beamed and Tommy nodded, lips pulling into a warm smile. "You'll have the time of your life, both of you will." With that, Sue grabbed Tommy's hand and laced their fingers as she pulled him away. She turned briefly and waved at the siblings. "Bye you guys."

Victor didn't return the wave, but Carrie did. He rolled his eyes and scoffed as Tommy and Sue walked further away. She looked up to him and chewed her lower lip slightly.

"You think it was a bad idea to accept?"

He nodded. "Of course I do, but it looks like we're going and I guess I get to see you in a pretty dress." He smiled, only for it to quickly fade. "I'm gonna have to get dressed up too, right?"

Carrie smiled and nodded, giggling softly at the idea of Victor in a tuxedo. "That's right."

Victor groaned as Carrie pulled him inside. Her giggles grew into laughter, which only pushed him to groan louder. 

* * *

Carrie and Victor spent most of the day in the attic, looking at dresses and tuxedos in fashion magazines Carrie had kept hidden from Margaret. It took a bit of time, but they both finally found something that they both liked. Carrie had decided on an off-white, almost light sepia toned dress. Victor had decided on a matching ivory dinner suit. At one point he had asked how they were going to get their outfits. It didn't surprise him when Carrie said that she would make them. He hadn't forgotten how skilled of a seamstress she was, but he was interested to see how the outfits were going to come out looking.

Carrie, already knowing her own measurements, had taken out her own sewing supplies and sized Victor. After writing down his measurements, she decided she would begin making their outfits the next day.

By the time Margaret had come home, Victor was long gone. The day went by as usual, with Margaret drawing Carrie into a long prayer session. Of course, Carrie's thoughts were elsewhere. When it came time for dinner, Carrie and Margaret sat in silence. Occasionally Carrie would look to her mother. Both were nearly finished when Carrie spoke up.

"I got in invited to prom, Momma."

Margaret's eyes widened and she looked to her daughter. "What...? Who by?"

"By Tommy Ross and Sue Snell. They-"

The older woman sneered and slammed her hands down on the table. "Those two are bad Carrie."

Carrie frowned slightly. "Tommy's a nice boy, and I think Sue is trying to make up for-"

Margaret cut her off again. "I forbid you to go Carrietta."

The blonde swallowed hard and shook her head. "I already accepted."

The spindly woman stared at her daughter, mouth slight agape. "Oh dear Lord, this girl knows not how she speaks." She pushed away from the table and folded her hands, beginning to rapidly pray.

Carrie frowned again. "Stand up Momma..." Margaret ignored her, continuing to pray. The blonde clenched her teeth and swiftly raised her hand, bringing Margaret up with it. The older woman yelled when she felt Carrie's telekinetic hold lifting her up. "I said, stand up." She watched as her mother swayed slightly in the air. "It's not a sin to go to prom. We all even agreed to come home early."

"O Father above, allow this girl to see the error of her ways. The Devil had begun taking her in his grasp. bring this girl back to Your ways O Lord."

Carrie's brows knitted. "Pray all you want Momma, it's not going to change anything."

Margaret stared, wide eyed, at her daughter. "You're like me Carrie. They all know it, and they'll laugh. They'll laugh at you Carrie."

The blonde shook her head. "No... I'm nothing like you. And I never will be... Now I'm going to the prom, and you're not going to stop me..." She dropped Margaret to the ground and turned on heel, listening as she continued to mumble prayers.


	17. Chapter 17

_**(Author's Note: Hey everyone! I lied~ Next chapter will be the last one. The end is nigh my readers!)**_

* * *

School went by quickly for Carrie. All through out the day, she was excited to go out and buy the patterns and fabrics for her dress and Victor's suit. She was actually smiling. It didn't go unnoticed by the teachers, though Miss Desjardin was the only one to ask her why she was so happy. The news that Carrie was invited to prom made her feel both happy for the girl and wary. When time came for school to end, Carrie gathered up her supplies and set her bag's strap around her shoulder. She looked over to Victor and suppressed a giggle. She quietly stepped over to where he was sitting and gently shook his shoulder. She watched as he tensed then quickly sat up. He snorted and shot a hand up to his mouth to wipe at the saliva trailing from his lips.

"I wuzzent sleepin' I swear..."

Carrie rolled her eyes and motioned for him to get up. "School's over. It's time to go."

Victor yawned and stretched before pushing up into a stand. "We goin' to get the dressy clothes?"

She nodded then reached to take his wrist in her hand. After giving a light tug, she had him following her. He scratched at the back of his head. His strawberry blond tresses were once again beginning to grow back.

"Do you think you've got enough time to make both outfits?" he asked, concerned.

She pushed past the school's front doors and waved her free hand dismissively. "Of course, now that I can do what I can do."

He chuckled quietly. "I believe you." 

* * *

Chris sneered at the ground. She wasn't able to convince Morton to allow her back into the prom. Son of a cocksucking whore. She ran her finger along the scar lining her face and grimaced. A heavy sigh fell from her lips as she looked up. Her eyebrows raised. Carefully, she walked forward, looking through the window of the fabric shop. Carrie was busy looking through the dress fabrics. She motioned Victor over, who touched the fabric then gave a thumbs up. Chris's brows furrowed. Why were those freaks there? They couldn't have been shopping for clothing material for prom. Could they? Chris wondered who would possibly ask Carrie White to prom, apart from her brother. Her eyes rolled. That's probably who asked her. She glared as the pair shared a hug then pulled away and started laughing. She hated seeing them happy. Creeps and freaks like those deserved to be a miserable as possible. She turned and walked away, hands pulling her cellphone from her purse. She pulled up Tina's number and sent a text.

Hey. R the White siblings going 2 prom?

Chris waited for a few minutes then perked when she received a response.

_Yeah. I think so. I saw Tommy and Sue asking them the other day._

Chris scoffed. Carrie White gets to go to the prom, but she doesn't? Hell. No. Her thumbs typed furiously on the screen keyboard.

Tell the others. The bitch and her parasite r gonna really have a nite 2 remember.

_What do u have in mind?_

Chris only smiled evilly as she began quickly texting. 

* * *

It was the final day before prom. School had ended, the gym was finally completely decorated and many of the girls were at the salon, getting the finishing touches put on their hair and nails. Most talked excitedly, unable to wait for the prom the following day. The Ultras, unlike the other girls, were excited for prom for very different reasons. The boys were a little more lax about the event, though that didn't stop them from having fun finding and renting or buying tuxedos.

Carrie had finished her dress and was busy putting the final touches on Victor's tuxedo. During the time she was making the outfits, her mother would silently watch. Silently judge. She didn't dare ask about the tuxedo. She knew who it was for. Devil bastard...

Margaret was out buying things for the house, which meant Victor was with Carrie. When she had finished, they both tried on their clothes and stood in front of a full length mirror, looking at their reflections. They wanted to make sure the outfits fit correctly. Carrie had yet to get her hair done, but she looked beautiful all the same. Victor wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned in. They looked stunning together. He looked down to her and rubbed her bare shoulder lightly. His lips pulled into a smile.

"You did a really kickass job on the outfits Carrie," he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers gingerly, "you look even more beautiful in your dress."

The blonde blushed and returned the kiss. Despite all she had done with Victor, many of her less passionate kisses were still shy. It was something Victor loved about her. She smiled warmly and reached up, brushing her fingertips along his now completely smooth face. He had shaved all of his facial hair earlier that day. "Please... I must say though, you clean up really nicely."

Victor glared playfully though let his lips pull into a grin. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Carrie's smile only widened and she stepped forward to wrap her arms around his waist. She laid her head on his chest comfortably. When she felt his strong arms curl around her, she closed her eyes. She always felt so safe when he hugged her. She felt warm lips press to the top of her head. She looked up, blue hues meeting smoldering blue-green. His look made her cheeks flush slightly. She watched as his lips faded into a tender smile.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked.

Her arms tightened around his waist and she leaned up on her toes to capture his lips once again. She spoke against his lips. Her voice was quiet.

"I love you."

Victor laughed quietly. Hearing that always made his heart flutter.

"I love you too."

Carrie bit her lip then pulled away from him, though she took one of his hands in her own. She lead him up towards the attic, occasionally looking back to him.

Neither one of them had to speak to know what the other wanted. They reached Carrie's attic haven and stood before each other. Victor pulled Carrie close and captured her lips in a soft, passionate kiss. He reached behind her, one hand dragging the zipper down the back of her dress. His other hand kept it from falling messily to the ground. As he held her dress, he felt her pushing the jacket from his torso. The kiss grew more and more heated. Surprisingly, Carrie was the one dominating it, something Victor never minded. He felt his jacket come off. As soon as it was set neatly on the mannequin, he quickly swept Carrie up into a bridal hold. Their lips reconnected as he carried her towards the little makeshift bed. He couldn't explain it, but he felt the urge to make this time very special. He could tell that his sister felt the same way.

Carrie looked up as Victor laid her on the bed. He carefully peeled the dress away from her body and stepped to drape it neatly on the mannequin. It wasn't long before he crawled up on the bed and in between her legs. Her hands traced his cheeks and jawlines then down to his chest to remove the dark dress shirt. She shivered and moaned softly as he leaned forward to kiss and nip at her exposed neck. She eventually tugged the shirt from his torso and let it fall to the bed. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close. On top of her. She turned so that her mouth was near his ear. She whispered, seductively yet innocently, "Take me Victor. Love me..."

Victor's teeth grazed her neck. His voice was just as quiet as he said, "I do love you Carrie..."

"Show me how much..." she kissed the shell of his ear, "please..." 

* * *

The darkness of night cloaked Chamberlain. It was late and everyone was either at home, relaxing or sleeping. Or rather, _most _everyone. The black muscle car coasted silently along the more rural roads of the town. Billy was at the wheel. His passengers were Chris, Jackie Talbot and two more of his closer friends. The car he was driving was even older than his Chevy, but it ran almost as smoothly.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Chris said anxiously. She looked over to Billy and smiled, watching as he returned it with a wry smirk.

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet."

Her eyes rolled as he pulled the dark car up beside the wooden fence of a farm. Pigs large and small were scattered here and there in groups or alone.

"As if."

Billy laughed and turned the car off. When he stepped out, his nose crinkled slightly as the smell of manure and slop wafting from the pig pen. He didn't wait for the others to step out before he popped the trunk and circled around. From the trunk he removed two large, metal buckets from a chilled cooler and a heavy sledge hammer. Billy noticed his friends were close by so he handed one bucket to Jackie and lifted the other, free hand draping the sledge hammer over his shoulder. He quietly murmured for his boys and Chris to follow. After setting the supplies on the other side, Billy easily climbed over the fence then helped Chris. Once she was over, he turned and scouted the pigs. Pigs' blood for pigs. Most were asleep but some were up and wandering about. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and motioned with his other hand.

"Pick a couple out," he told her, "some that look like them."

Chris shrugged his arm away and stepped forward, dark eyes scanning the pigs. It wasn't long before she spotted a pair. She scowled as she watched the male beginning to mount the female. She pointed them out. "Those two, right there."

Billy nodded then looked to Jackie. "Go on, bro."

Jackie smiled evilly and hefted the sledge hammer up as he walked towards the pigs. Quiet snorting then a squeal filled his ears. The pigs were hardly paying attention to the approaching male. The dirty blond watched, laughing to himself as the sow tried to lazily move away.

"That's it little piggies. Keep on fuckin'. Uncle Jackie's gonna put you out of your misery quick and easy!" He raised the hammer high, eyes locked on the pigs. "I'm gonna do it!"

Billy rolled his eyes. "Hurry up man."

"I got this!" Jackie snapped. The hammer shook in his hands and he tensed. He watched the pigs. Innocent animals. He lowered the hammer and shook his head. "I-I can't do it." Billy frowned. "Sorry Billy."

The taller male scoffed and stepped over, snatching the hammer from Jackie. "Move," he commanded roughly. After removing his jacket, he threw it into Jackie's arms and hefted the sledge hammer's head to his lips. He kissed each side once then hefted the hammer high.

Chris's eyes were wide as the dull crunch and splatter of bone and brain giving way to the heavy hammer head filled her ears. Her lips were twitching, threatening to give way to a sick smile as she imagined that the pigs were Carrie and Victor. Ohh if only. She didn't even realize that Billy had knelt down and offering a rather large hunting knife up to her.

"Hey," he called to get her attention. She looked over to him and he whistled while motioning with his head. "C'mon."

The brunnette exhaled slowly and took a knee next to her boyfriend. She took the knife in her hand and placed it at the throat of the sow.

"Now just one quick, clean sli-" Blood splattered on his cheek. Chris had easily cut the throat of the sow and was already slicing into the throat of the male pig. Her eyes were wild, slightly crazed as she watched blood pouring. She didn't care about the blood adorning her shirt and face. She sat, smiling evilly as Billy wrapped his arms around her and congratulated her. She looked to him and molded her lips to his as his friends busied themselves with collecting the blood from the slaughtered pigs. 

* * *

Billy grunted as he smashed open the small window on the gym door. He wasted no time in reaching in and unlocking the door. Once unlocked, he pushed his way in and picked up both buckets of blood. He followed Chris up onto the stage then even higher into the rafters and walkways of the gym.

Chris's eyes were locked on her boyfriend as she watched him skillfully rig up the buckets. She couldn't wait for prom the following day. With Tina's help, getting in through the back wouldn't be a problem. Heather and Jackie would be in charge of rigging the votes. Her eyes trailed down to the stars on the stage. The stars where she was sure that Victor and Carrie would be standing. Her brows furrowed as she imagined the looks on their faces when they were drenched. She soon fell, lost in her own world. At least, until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Billy took her hand and pulled her along, back out the door through which they came. Tomorrow was going to be full of surprises. 

* * *

Carrie stood in front of the full length mirror, applying the last bit of her clear lip gloss. She looked radiant. Her hair was straightened at the roots and ran like so until the middle, where it gave way to luscious curls. She wore make up, covering up the small imperfections her skin did have. Even with the make up, the natural blush to her cheeks showed through. She set the lip gloss to the side and reached up to reposition her bra one final time. While her dress showed more skin that she was used to, it was still a modest ensemble, just barely revealing the furrow in her cleavage. She smiled at her reflection, for once feeling truly and utterly beautiful. Only when she spotted a figure in the doorway did her smile fade and she turn around.

Margaret was standing, back rigid and lips tight. She eyed her daughter up and down, head shaking very subtly. "I can see your dirtypillows."

The blonde looked down then back up, brows knitting slightly. "Breasts, Momma. I have them and you have them. Every woman has them. Besides, this dress is modest."

The older woman shook her head. "Take off that dress Carrie. Take it off and we'll burn it together. Then, we'll pray for forgiveness." Her eyes bored into her daughter. "Take it off. Take it off and spare yourself the laughter. They're all going to laugh at you." She took a step forward, only to feel a heated glare burn into her back. She turned and instantly froze upon seeing Victor leaning against the wall. He looked sharp in his suit and black dress shoes. She knew that he would never stay away. She could always feel his presence around her house, but only rarely would she see him. When she did see him, the time was spent silently for them both. Hate and death filled glares were always shared between the two.

He uncrossed his arms and strode confidently towards his sister. He stood behind her, eyes locked on Margaret's. "You know what I think?" Margaret's eyes hardened. "I think, that Carrie looks absolutely gorgeous in her dress. I don't see anything funny," he looked her up and down, making a point to look at her breasts, "nothing funny at all." His eyes turned to Margaret and he smirked.

Margaret made no attempt to hide her sneer. "You speak the words of the Incestuous Demon, boy. It has clouded your mind with lustful thoughts for my daughter. Your sister. You're a sin that forever haunts me." She saw Victor's brow crease. Just like Ralph's. He looked a lot like his father. "You're a sin that needs to be expunged!" Her eyes suddenly shot to her daughter. "Get away from him Carrie. Now."

Carrie looked up to her brother, who shrugged. He wasn't going to hold her back. It was her choice. She looked back to her mother and raised her brows, almost sadly. She shook her head and stepped back, positioning herself so that Victor's arm was draped around her shoulders. She felt relieved when she felt his arm wrap supportivley around her. "He's my brother, Momma. I... I love him. I'm going to the prom with him. Tommy and Sue will be with us."

That didn't stop Margaret from screaming and lunging at Carrie, fist raised. Both Victor and Carrie's eyes widened and at the same time, they each lifted up a hand. Victor's right and Carrie's left. Margaret's eyes widened as she felt her lips being forced shut, almost as if they were glued that way. Her wrists and ankles both locked together and she was slightly lifted from the ground. She mumbled something loudly. Thankfully the noises were muffled. The siblings looked to each other. Carrie seemed the smallest bit nervous, but Victor was only smiling. He looked back to his step-mother then around her. To the closet. Its blue light flickered slightly. Almost like a dull beacon. He took a step forward, a move Carrie followed. Margaret's body moved backwards as if it were an opposing magnetic force. Victor's eyes widened then twitched as he and Carrie quickly forced Margaret into the prayer closet. The door slammed shut and the lock slid into place. The siblings dropped their hands, though a sudden thump made Carrie jump. She watched as the closet door shook. Margaret was undoubtedly trying to get out. She looked to the lock and focused, breath hitching as it welded and melted shut. Victor's brows raised. He was impressed. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a knock on the door. They both heard a voice call out. It was Sue, muffled behind the closed front door.

"Carrie? Victor? We're here!"

Carrie looked to the closet door, stepping back as Margaret continued to bang against it. "We're leaving now, Momma." With that, she turned on heel and stepped over to a small table to grab her silk shoulder wrap and little handbag. She draped the scarf around her shoulders then let the bag hang around her torso by the thin strap. Margaret's muffled yells could still be heard. Looking around, Carrie spotted the radio and telekinetically turned it on to Margaret's favorite hymns. She turned the volume up high. Once finished, she looked up to Victor and nervously slipped her arm between his.

"Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded and he grinned, walking her to the door. Upon opening it, they siblings were met with wide eyed stares from both Sue and Tommy.

The taller blonde lifted her brows and gasped, mouth dropping open. "Oh my God! You two look absolutely stunning! Carrie you're beautiful! And Victor. You clean up very nicely." She giggled as Victor rolled his eyes and scoffed, hand raising and dropping defeatedly. The actions were playful nonetheless.

"Don't you women like the rugged look? Jeez."

Tommy snickered and shrugged. "When it comes to the ladies, you can never completely satisfy them, man."

Victor actually smiled at that. Maybe Tommy wasn't completely terrible, but he was still going to keep his guard up.

"Oh," Tommy started, "We got you both something." He motioned to Sue and she held her hands out, revealing two corsages. One was pearl pink and the other deep red. She handed the pink one to Tommy and kept the red one herself.

The strawberry blond watched, confused as Tommy pinned the pink flower carefully to Carrie's dress, right above her heart. "What're the flowers for?" he asked, confused.

Sue giggled, amused, as she pinned the red flower to his lapel. "They're corsages. Kind of a traditional thing for prom."

His brows furrowed but he shrugged it off. "I see." He looked out to the street to see a long white vehicle parked and waiting. "Is that a limousine?"

Tommy nodded. "Yep."

Victor's eyes widened and he quickly ran towards the limo, lips pulled into an eager smile. He'd never ridden in a limo before, but he'd seen them on tv when they did allow him to take the strap off. He yanked the door open and scrambled inside, eyes widening fascinatedly at the pristine interior and comfortable seats.

The trio on the porch stood, watching as the eldest of them explored the back of the vehicle like a young child. Tommy and Sue looked to Carrie, who simply shrugged and gave a somewhat apologetic smile. "A lot of things fascinate him. He never got to do much as a child," she explained. She knew the other two wouldn't understand just how much weight those words carried.

Sue watched as Victor poked his head out through the sunroof. She laughed and motioned for the other two to follow. "Let's all go get in before he discovers anything else." Both Tommy and Carrie laughed as they all walked to the limo. Carrie was already feeling great, if not a bit nervous. She was feeling normal, or at least as normal as a girl like her could feel. Margaret was already the farthest thing from her mind. She crawled into the back of the limo and soon managed to get Victor to sit still. The limo pulled away and headed for Ewen High, leaving Margaret trapped, screaming, in the closet.


	18. Chapter 18

The drive to Ewen was filled with laughter. Carrie never thought that she would ever be laughing along with Susan Snell and Tommy Ross, but she thoroughly enjoyed the sensation. This must be what having friends was like. The limo pulled up to the school, coming to a stop in the drop off lane. Tommy and Sue smiled as they watched the dressed up students leaving their own cars or limos. Victor and Carrie were watching the door. Watching the couples strolling in. The strawberry blond looked down his sister.

"Ready to go in?" he asked.

Carrie looked to Victor then to Sue and Tommy. It was just then that a sudden wave of nerves washed over her. She murmured quietly and somewhat sank back into her seat.

"Can we, um, wait a minute you guys?" She looked to the other couple. "You can go in if you want to... Don't let me stop you."

Sue shook her head and smiled comfortingly. "There's no rush Carrie."

Carrie smiled shyly to the taller blonde and leaned slightly against Victor. The quartet waited for a little while until Carrie finally felt ready to go in. She nodded which prompted both Tommy and Victor to step out and one of them to hold the door open and help the girls out. Sue stepped out first and grinned as she stood by Victor. His brows furrowed in confusion before his eyes trailed over to see Tommy stand by Carrie. Sue nudged his side playfully then looped her arm between his. Her other hand rested on his forearm.

"You walk me in and Tommy will walk Carrie in," she explained, noting Victor's rather wary expression.

The older male nodded and offered his sister a soft smile before turning on heel and walking with Sue to the decorated double doors. Tommy and Carrie were close behind. As soon as they all walked in, Tina flittered over, a bright smile plastered on her lips. Sue could feel Victor tense. She gingerly brushed her fingers along his arm in an attempt to calm him.

"Sue! Tommy! You both came! It's so good to see you here. And Carrie and Victor," she looked them both up and down, eyes wide, "you two look absolutely spicy! Where'd you get the outfits?"

Carrie looked between Tina and Victor then back before saying, with a small, sheepish smile, "I made them. Once I'd gotten the patterns and materials from the store, it wasn't all that hard."

"Well you did a glorious job, hon!"

The shorter blonde nodded her thanks as Tina looked to Victor. The strawberry blond lowered his brows into a small glare, only to scoff and glance to Sue. "Alright," he stated, "now that we're here, what do we do?"

Sue giggled and tugged him along after giving Tina a quick goodbye. "Well, you can do whatever you want. Dance, admire the decorations, get your photo taken, eat, drink. The night is young and all for you and Carrie to enjoy yourselves." She led Victor, Carrie and Tommy over to a table on the edge of the floor.

Once they had taken their seats, Carrie looked about at the people meandering here and there. They all looked so happy and carefree. She bit her glossed lower lip slightly, only to jump at the sudden tap to her shoulder. She jumped and whipped around to come face to face with a camcorder lens.

"Smile, you're all on camera," the camera holder said enthusiastically.

Tommy and Sue beamed and waved to the camera, and Tommy quickly added, "Seniors rule!" before the camera panned over to Victor. The older male crossed his arms and curled his lips into a wry smile. The cameraman tilted his head then turned on heel to film the other guests.

Sue looked out onto the dance floor and noticed that a slow song was beginning to play. She reached for Tommy's hand and stood, bringing him with her. She looked between Carrie and Victor. "You two gonna come dance?"

Carrie shook her head slightly. "Not this time. I think we'll sit this one out, hm Victor?" Her eyes turned to her brother, who nodded once.

The taller blonde chuckled quietly and bobbed her head understandingly. "Okay. Feel free to come out any time you like, okay?" She watched as Carrie nodded before she and Tommy disappeared into the crowd of slow dancers.

Victor's eyes trailed their departure. Once they were out of sight, he moved to sit near Carrie. Leaning forward, he laid his larger hand over hers and laced their fingers. He smiled when she gave a slight squeeze. He regarded her silently for a moment then spoke. "How does it feel being here?"

"Surreal," she answered honestly, "it's not my kind of thing and yet, it already feels so magical and everything."

He chuckled softly then sighed." Well, since it is the first prom for either of us, how about we share our first dance together?"

Carrie murred quietly, mentally weighing her okay against her not now. After a minute of silent debate, she turned to him and nodded. "Okay. Come on."

Victor stood and helped her up. They walked into the throng of couples until they found a spacious enough area. He looked down to his sister and she looked back. They stepped closer to each other before Carrie locked her arms around Victor's midsection and laid her head on his chest. He let his eyes fall half mast as he wrapped his arms almost protectively and securely around her. They swayed slowly to the song, progressively getting more and more lost to the music and simply holding one another. Carrie's eyes fell closed as she listened to her brother's heart beat. This wasn't wrong, right? It's just a dance.

From a short distance away, Sue was looking over, watching the siblings sharing a dance. She figured they _would _be a cute couple if they weren't blood relatives. That didn't stop her from feeling happy for Carrie though. She deserved anything that made her happy after the Hell she's been put through.

Sue wasn't the only one watching Carrie and Victor. Heather was only a few feet away, dancing with her date. She stared at the pair. They were too close for a simple sibling dance. She rolled her eyes and returned her attention to her date. Nicki and Lizzy were standing by the snack table, both getting a cup of punch. They could make out Victor's back. Undoubtedly he was dancing with Carrie. Who else would he be with? They both giggled, determined to get at least one embarrassing photo for their blog before the night ended. Tina was standing by the stage, eyes locked on the siblings as she hit send for the message on her phone. She was telling Chris that Carrie and Victor had both shown up and that she would text her fifteen minutes before voting so that she and Billy had time to make it. She didn't notice that Jackie had come up next to her.

"Hey babe," he wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned in to plant a kiss on her neck.

Tina smiled and leaned into him. "Did you get the video and pictures set up and the votes all made?"

He nodded. "You know I did."

"You're the best Jackie." The brunnette leaned up into her boyfriend and pressed her lips to his in a brief yet fiery kiss.

The song ended and Carrie pulled away from Victor far enough to meet his eyes. He smiled and led her towards their table, only to be stopped by Miss Desjardin. The strawberry blond offered her a smile, having decided a while back that she was one of the people at Ewen High that he actually liked.

The brunnette gym teacher was breathtaking. Her hair was lightly curled as she had on a form fitting black dress. Her eyes scanned over both Carrie and Victor before she reached forward to take one of Carrie's hands in her own. She gave it a gentle squeeze and beamed, almost proudly. "Carrie, you look, just fantastic. Who are you here with, if you don't mind me asking."

Carrie returned the smile then looked up to Victor. "I'm here with Victor, Sue Snell and Tommy Ross. We all came as a group."

Rita nodded and chuckled a bit. "I see. Are you enjoying yourself so far?" The blonde bobbed her head enthusiastically as the teacher released her hand. "Good. I'm so happy for you, Carrie. You too, Victor." The taller male flashed his teeth. Rita looked them over one more time before exhaling happily. "Have a great night. Both of you. I'll see you both later." She waved to the siblings as she made her way through the crowd.

Victor led Carrie to their table and offered her her seat before taking his own. "You know," he started, "I like that gym teacher of yours. She genuinely nice."

"Yeah, Miss Desjardin is one of the few teachers that ever took the time out to try to get to know me even a little. It's probably because she's new though."

The older White scoffed and punched her shoulder gently, playfully. "Don't think that."

Carrie giggled and returned the blow. She was already enjoying her time at the prom, even though the night was just getting started. 

* * *

Hours passed as the prom continued. Carrie was having the time of her life. The snacks and drinks were good. She and Victor got a photo taken together then each got one with the other couple. Tommy took a picture with Carrie and Sue with Victor. Carrie had shared many slow dances with Victor and a few with Tommy. The same could be said for Victor and Sue. At one point, Sue even convinced Carrie to join her and Tommy on the floor for one of the more fast paced songs. Victor couldn't be coerced and instead sat on the side lines, silently laughing at the sight of his sister. She was truly enjoying herself. No one was making fun of her. No one was trying to hurt her.

The time was 10:45. Time to vote for prom king and queen. Chris and Billy sat above the stage, eyes set on the promgoers. She and Billy had arrived fifteen minutes earlier, having been snuck in by Tina. The brunnette's fingers shook as she tightened and relaxed her hold on the ropes. Her jaw tensed when she felt Billy's hand on her shoulder.

"You know that as soon as we pull that rope, we run, right? No hanging around for the aftermath." His voice was serious.

Chris shrugged his hand off and rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I know that." She had to suppress a yelp when she suddenly felt herself yanked to face Billy.

"Hey. This isn't like what you bitches pulled in the shower. This is felony shit and if you get left behind here and get caught, I'm not coming to bail you out. And if you tell _anyone_ I was involved, I'll fucking kill you, you understand?"

She nodded and pulled herself away from him. Her eyebrows furrowed and she turned back to watch as the ballots were being passed out.

"Hey you guys," Tina said as she approached Carrie's table, "time to vote for prom king and queen." She handed out the ballots and pencils, eyes turning to the White siblings, "You've got my vote." She smiled as she made her way towards other tables.

Victor watched her depart, brows furrowing. "Why do I feel like that wasn't just directed at Carrie?"

Tommy looked to the ballot, noticing that instead of voting for couples, they would vote for individual people. His brow raised amusedly at the last name on the king side. "Because it wasn't. Look who's last on the list for prom king."

Carrie, Sue and Victor all looked to see that Victor's name was added to the list. The strawberry blond's features contorted into one of confusion. "Why is my name on here? I don't - Can they do that?"

Sue worked her jaw back and forth then shrugged. "I really don't know. I guess you made some kind of impact though since they did add you."

He rolled his eyes with a scoff-like laugh then looked between the other couple then over to his sister. "Who're you voting for?" He didn't get an answer. "Carrie?" He lightly tapped her shoulder.

"Huh?" She jumped and turned her attention towards him. "Oh, sorry, I was just looking over the list. I'm on here too." Seeing Victor name on the list made her a bit wary, but seeing her own as well. She felt more nervous. What if they all voted for her and something happened? She murmured quietly then felt a soft hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Sue smiling comfortingly.

"Hey. Hey it's okay. This is all in good fun. If you win congrats, you get a pretty sash and some flowers, if you lose, hey, you got to come to prom. Calm down hm?"

Carrie sighed and nodded a few times. "Yeah. Yeah, okay. Thanks." She picked up her pencil then scanned the list once before putting a mark by both Sue and Tommy. She folded the paper and set it in the middle of the table. The others soon followed. She bit her glossed lip before asking, "Who'd you all vote for?"

Victor rolled his shoulders. "I don't know anyone on the list I particularly liked beyond this table. I voted for Sue and Tommy."

The other couple laughed before Tommy spoke up. "Makes sense. I voted for you and Carrie."

"So did I," Sue added.

Carrie's eyes widened and Victor's eyebrows raised. "Did you really?" Carrie asked. Both Sue and Tommy nodded. She glared for only a moment before it gave way to a smile then a laugh. Victor's deeper laugh soon followed then Tommy and Sue joined in.

The voting and counting took nearly fifteen minutes, but that was all for show. Jackie had switched the real ballots for the fake ones and was just handing Tina the results. She smiled to him and carried the envelope to the MC, who was announcing that it was time to find out who had won. The crowd waited with bated breath as he opened up the envelope. His brows raised and he chuckled before stepping to the side. "Well, this is amazing folks! It looks like your 2013 Ewen High Prom King and Queen are Carrie White and Victor White!"

Both Carrie and Victor froze as the spot light splashed over them both. They looked to each other then to the crowd that was watching them. Carrie's mouth opened then closed and Victor only stared. It wasn't until they heard Tommy cheering and clapping, then Sue, then eventually the rest of the gym did they stand. Victor exhaled slowly and scratched at the back of his head as the band began to play the Ewen High anthem.

Carrie locked one of her arms with his and gently tugged him. "Come on," she said quietly. She had won. She and Victor had won! That was a surprise to her. She was happy though. She would get to share this moment with her brother! She and Victor stepped onto the stage, both looking out to the cheering crowd. She couldn't hide her smile as she took and held the flower bouquet. Both she and Victor were draped with sashes that read Prom King 2013 and Prom Queen 2013.

He looked down to the sash then over to Carrie. Seeing her smiling like she was, mixed with the way the light was hitting her, made her look like a real angel. His own lips pulled into a wide smile. He placed one hand in his pocket and raised the other to wave to the crowd.

Carrie's heart was racing. This was such a wonderful feeling. Acceptance. Her bright blue eyes scanned the crowd one final time and she opened her mouth to say something, only to feel a sudden warmth come crashing down onto her head and back. She gasped and clenched her eyes shut. The bouquet of flowers crashed onto the crimson splattered ground. The gym went completely silent save for the dripping of the blood that remained in the buckets overhead. Carrie shook violently, eyes turning down to look to her blood soaked hands then over to Victor, who still had his arm raised in a wave. His suit, which was an ivory coloring, was now a glaring red shade. Her dress perfectly matched it.

He slowly lowered his arm, watching as Carrie began to stagger offstage. He silently wiped the blood from his face. He said nothing and began to follow her, only stopping when he heard voices chanting over the loud speakers.

_"Plug it up! Plug it up!"_

Both he and Carrie looked to the screen in time to see pictures of the two of them sharing more intimate kisses pop up then disappear, only for another picture to take its place. All the while, the chanting in the background continued. His jaw slacked and he looked to his blood soaked sister and they asked the same unspoken question. How did they get those pictures? Neither of them hardly had time to ponder because it wasn't long before the laughter began. It came in a thunderous boom. The pointing. The name calling. The. Laughter. The unbearable laughter. Carrie gripped her head and fell to her knee, tears falling and mixing with the blood on the floor.

Above the stage, Chris was dying laughing. Her voice joined the other mean spirited ones filling the air. Billy couldn't help but revel a little in seeing Victor soaked in pigs' blood and Carrie on her knees crying. He didn't enjoy it for long however, because soon, he was tying the bucket ropes back to the rafter railing and pulling Chris along.

"Freaks!" she screamed with sick glee.

"Come on," Billy urged.

The hair on the back of Victor's neck prickled, causing him to block out the laughter and look behind him. Blank eyes scanned the stage then turned up. His brows furrowed when he noticed something. Something moving. With a twitching eye, he walked forward and gently lifted Carrie into a stand. He ignored her attempts to pull away and simply tugged her back onto the stage and pointed up.

Her brows furrowed as she tried to focus on what he was pointing at. It didn't take her long to notice the aviator shades hanging from a thin rope in the rafters. Her mouth formed a confused sneer, which quickly formed into a hate filled snarl. She knew who did this! Carrie slowly turned, facing the still mocking audience. Her eyes darkened as she looked over the faces of the Ultras. Nicki and Lizzy. Heather. Tina. Her glare hardened when she looked to Sue and Tommy. Sue. She wasn't laughing and seemed genuinely concerned. So did Tommy. She was so fixated on the other blonde and her boyfriend that she didn't notice Miss Desjardin walking up to her.

"Carrie come here..." Her hand was held out in concern.

Carrie's attention snapped to her and in an instant, her hand shot up, sending the brunnette flying backwards from a telekinetic shove. Almost at once, the laughter began to subside. Victor turned to face the audience as well, blue-green hues illuminated dangerously. He glared at the staring faces, smoke wisping from his nostrils. In the background, the screen that was displaying the pictures and video began to burn. It started with a small hole in the center, which rapidly began to spread. The flames soon jumped to the nearby speaker systems. The sash, which was now red and clinging to his torso began to burn away as well. As did Carrie's.

"What the hell...?" someone asked incredulously.

The blood soaked blonde glanced to her brother then back to the crowd. She inhaled slowly and raised her arms, eyes falling half mast. As she did so, the blood lining her arms, as well as Victor's face and shoulders began to lift in thin strands into the air. The atmosphere darkened and the lights began to flicker rapidly.

"Come on," Jackie said quietly as he began to pull Tina away.

Carrie's breathing grew more ragged. The speaker systems were melted and the fire was now a dull simmer on one of the speakers.

"Are you seeing this?" Heather asked her date. She shuddered slightly and grabbed his arm to pull him away from the stage. "Let's get out of here."

"Wait wait," he said, trying to watch the duo on stage.

Carrie noticed the redhead and shook her head subtly. Her arms tensed and without warning, she threw her mouth open and screamed. It was a shrill sound that accompanied a large, telekinetic burst that spread throughout the entire gym. The crowd screamed as most were thrown back from the sudden psyshock. Decorations ripped themselves from the ceiling and walls. She took a quick moment to look towards Victor, who had withstood the shock by creating a telekinetic barrier of his own.

The older White grinned madly as he watched them scrambled to their feet. They attempted to run. Fools! Victor's eyes snapped over to Heather. He flashed his teeth and reared back, fingers twitching as he grabbed her in a psychic hold. He watched as she screamed when she was lifted. He whipped his hand forward violently, almost cackling as he watched her head collide with the glass window of the gym door.

Many people in the crowd screamed and scrambled for the doors. Carrie sneered and spread her arms wide, forcing the doors closed. Victor quickly followed up with an uppercut, causing walls of fire to sprout and block the exits. The blonde's eyes scanned the crowd and locked on Jackie and his friend, who were dashing towards the bleachers. She watched as they pulled them out and began to climb towards the windows. Her eyes narrowed and she waited until the dark haired boy was near the window before clenching her fist and wrenching a few times. It only took a few seconds before the basket ball goal was hurtling towards him. It collided with him, causing a sickening thud followed by the sound of shattering glass as he was sent falling out the window. Jackie stood, horrified at the sight, unaware of the bleacher closing. Carrie's lips pulled into a subtle grin as she pushed him down between the seats then clenched her fist, closing the bleachers quickly upon his midsection. He gasped then closed his eyes as blood spurted in large globs from his mouth.

Victor leaned his head back, teeth grinding and eyes closing as fires large and small sprouted up around them. The screams. They reminded him of the day he escaped the asylum. He chuckled then laughed, then began to cackle madly. He opened his eyes and turned his attention to the scrambling crowd. Flashing a wild grin, he guided his hands in sweeping arcs, tensing as he watched fires sprout up in the pathways of people scrambling to find a way out. A few people were unfortunate enough to get caught by the dancing flames. He cocked his head to the side and felt his lip quiver when he saw the Watson Twins caught in the stampede. Oh Nicki. Lizzy. He raised a hand, fingers twitching and flexing.

Nicki looked about, trying desperately to find any usable exit. As she ran, she squealed when she suddenly felt Lizzy's hand wrenched from hers.

"Lizzy!" She screamed, as she watched her sister violently whipped back. She tried to run forward, only to be stopped by an invisible wall. She gasped and banged on it, tears pouring from her face as she watched her sister pushed to the ground. Her eyes were wide as she watched Lizzy attempt to get up, only to be forced back to the ground by stampeding feet. Soon, Lizzy wasn't moving at all. "L-LIZZY! LI-MMMM!" Something forced her mouth shut. She looked fearfully to the stage, eyes falling on Carrie.

The blonde stared blankly at Nicki, eyebrows raising slightly before she clenched a fist and violently slammed the ravennette into the telekinetic wall. She repeated the action twice before, to her surprise, the wall vanished, and Nicky collided with another student. She watched as Nicky was knocked to the floor and trampled, just as violently as her twin. She worked her jaw back and forth, eyes whipping to the side when she heard a specific voice over all the screaming. The familiar voice of her English teacher, Mr. Ulmann. He was attempting to urge Tina towards an exit. Carrie's brows furrowed. Why does he decide to help her? He's always been on her side. Carrie sneered and moved her hand behind her, only to whip it forward, sending a blazing crescent moon skating between them. It wasn't long before she felt Victor's psychic grasp on it that she released it and instead focused on Tina.

Her eyes darted to the ceiling. She clenched her jaw and yanked her hands to the sides, severing several electrical wires. The wires crackled and spat electrical sparks, coiling about in the air like angry snakes. Carrie's eyes locked on Tina. She threw her hand forward, causing one of the wires to take hold of Tina's wrist. She watched with demented glee as the brunnette screamed when she was whipped about to face her. The blonde tilted her head slightly then grunted as she threw her hand forward. The first strike resounded with a satisfying electrical pop. Another wire joined in, whipping at Tina's skin and driving her backwards. Her stomach, her arms, her face, her chest. Every hit was accompanied by a quick, shrill scream.

Tina watched in horror as the wires danced dangerously close to her face. Her heart was beating like mad. She surely would have gone into cardiac arrest if not the heat she felt at her feet. She looked down and her eyes widened. Fire crept quickly up her legs and dress. She screamed like a banshee as she whipped about, trying to extinguish the flames. Her efforts were fruitless. The flames engulfed her quickly, causing her to become a walking torch.

As soon as her attention was away from Tina, she began to scan the crowd for Sue and Tommy. They had gotten her and Victor to come. This wouldn't have happened if they d just left her and her brother alone! She yelled, pupils shrinking as the sprinklers overhead burst.

Victor gasped slightly when he felt the water suddenly hit him. He looked about slowly, eyes lighting up as he watched the wires plop to the ground. Several bodies spasmed violently as the electrical current coursed through their frames. It surprised him that a few were able to escape the water unfazed. One such being was the gym teacher. His eye twitched and he began to lift a hand, only to see her levitating by her neck. He glanced over to see Carrie's arm raised.

Carrie's eyes locked on her teacher's. The brunnette's hands reached for her throat as she tried to gasp for air. Her eyes were begging for life. The blonde stared for a few moments longer before she dropped Miss Desjardin to the side, more or less safely out of harm's way. She stepped forward, eyes locked on the gym's double doors. Several bits of debris levitated in her path, allowing her to walk above the electrified water. She ignored the twitching bodies, only looking to see the wall of fire blocking the doors dwindle away. She took a brief moment to look back to Victor, who was already making his way towards the back exit. She swallowed hard then turned forward, making her way out of the gym and out of the school. 

* * *

"Billy, we fucked up!" Chris yelled as the dark muscle car sped away from the school amidst the mass of police cars, fire trucks and ambulances.

Billy looked towards his girlfriend, stopping for a moment at a stop sign. He reached towards her and pulled her face close to his. "Look! Calm down. They can't link it to us and we're on our way out of here. Those freaks are never gonna find us, okay?" He pressed his lips to hers, a kiss she quickly returned. "Now relax," he said as he pulled away.

Chris shuddered and pulled back, nodding as she ducked back into her seat. He was right. They wouldn't be traced and they would be long gone before Carrie or Victor would be able to find them. What they were doing though... How is that possible? She thought things like that only happened in cartoons or those dorky comic books. The scarred brunnette suppressed a whimper as Billy drove on. Neither of them were aware of the silhouettes being cast by the burning school in the background.

Carrie looked up to Victor, who raised his hand and motioned for her to do the same. He whipped his hand to the side, eyes narrowing as he forced the car into an uncontrollable spin. She quickly followed up by causing the car to come to a crashing halt in the middle of the road. The car was facing them now.

Chris groaned as she and Billy recovered from the sudden control loss. She grabbed her head then frowned as she spotted the pair in the road. "Hey... Isn't that them?" Billy nodded, fingers tightening on the steering wheel. She sneered and looked darkly to her boyfriend. "Run. Them. Down."

That's all he needed to hear. He floored the gas pedal and sent the car screeching forward. Chris's voice was loud in his ear.

"Do it Billy! Kill them!"

"Shut up!" he snapped, "I got this!" The car accelerated faster and faster. Bloodlust lurked in his eyes. Chris wanted them dead. He would do that for her. He would do anything for her.

Carrie stared, unwaveringly, at the car. It was getting closer and closer. Chris and Billy were almost upon them. Victor placed his hands in his pockets and smirked. He could just barely hear Chris over the sound of the roaring engine. Idiots. Carrie threw her arm up, projecting a thick wall of telekinetic energy. Both she and Victor watched as the black car collided.

Billy's head whipped forward, smashing into the steering wheel then rebounding off of his seat. Blood trickled from his nose and mouth. Chris, by some grace of God, was able to survive the impact, but not without profound bruises and a cut or two. She shuddered and looked towards her boyfriend. "B-Billy...?" He wasn't moving. "Billy...!" She shook him. He didn't respond. She gasped quietly then reared to look angrily to the siblings. "You motherfucking monsters!" Carrie only stared blankly and Victor's smirk darkened. Chris yelled them climbed into the driver's seat. She sat in Billy's lap and pressed down hard on the gas pedal.

Carrie's eyes widened and she quickly gained hold of the car. It's back tires slowly raised into the air. She looked into Chris's eyes. She could see the emotions. Determination, hatred. And fear. She rolled her head to the side, watching as the front began to raise up as well. She only stepped back into Victor when she felt him stand behind her. He blinked once then began to curl his fingers. Carrie noticed this and began to follow suit.

Chris gasped and whimpered quietly when she heard the car begin to groan in protest. Windows began to break and the interior was getting smaller. Oh god. They were going to crush her alive! She quickly reached for the door handle, only to see the doors force themselves locked. She tried to scamble away, but the condition of the car wouldn't allow her to leave Billy's lap. Tears actually began to pour down her face. Her eyes darted pleadingly to the blood soaked siblings. "D-Don't do this! Please!"

Her cries went ignored. Both Carrie and Victor continued to slowly crush the car, reveling silently in the tears of the Hargensen girl. It was getting harder for her to move. Her cries were only getting louder. Victor's eye twitched. Trails of fire began to creep along the back of the car in slithering lines. Almost like snakes. They trailed their way into the interior. Chris's screams grew louder. Victor's dark smirk grew more malicious. He laid his chin atop Carrie's head, the smell of copper, gas and her assaulting his nostrils. He lowered one hand, locking his arm around her waist, and pulled her back, away from the car.

"PLEASE!" They both heard. Carrie's eyes widened at the word. her fingers flexed and as soon as the fire trails had surrounded most of the car, she violently threw her hands to the side, sending the car careening into an active gas pump. She didn't flinch as the resulting impact caused a large, fiery explosion. She only watched as the fire licked at the car and the surrounding areas. After a few moments, she looked up to her brother and turned to face him.

He stared, eyes dim, yet illuminated by the carnage. The carnage that Carrie unhesitantly released. He placed a hand on her cheek and leaned down, pressing bloody lips to an even bloodier forehead. Neither one of them said a word as they both turned and headed back towards Carrie's house. 

* * *

_**(Author's Note: I was planning on this being the final chapter, then I realized that I would be able to break up the prom scene and the return home, end, and epilogue into two chapters, which actually would work much better than cramming it all into this one.)**_


	19. Chapter 19

Carrie's steps were shaky as she walked back towards her house. The was thankful that she had Victor to lean against. The walk was silent for the most part. When they finally arrived to her house, she pulled away from him and headed towards the closet she and Victor had locker Margaret in.

"M-Momma... Momma I-" Her words were cut short when she noticed a large, jagged hole in the door. She tensed and quickly walked forward, fingers gingerly brushing the hole as she noticed it was large enough for a person of Margaret's size to crawl through. Tears stung at her eyes as she whipped around to look at Victor.

The strawberry blond was already on alert. His eyes weren't on Carrie, but on any place Margaret could emerge from. He stepped over to his sister and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Go clean yourself," he murmured, "I'll keep an eye out okay?"

Carrie nodded and swallowed hard before shakily making her way up to the bathroom. Victor planted himself outside of the door, arms crossed and eyes scanning to and fro. From the end of the hall, he caught a flash of white. His brows furrowed and he sneered, but he didn't move. He didn't want to be too far from his sister.

When Carrie finished with her bath and dressed herself, Victor insisted that she let him stay close, but she urged him to bathe first. The sight of him still covered in blood made her nauseous and the smallest bit angry. After another quick plea, a sigh, and a small, coercive kiss, Victor made his way to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

While she waited for him to finish, Carrie stared listlessly at the floor in front of her. How could she have been so stupid? They were never her friends and they never wanted to be. It was all just a big joke. She whimpered quietly and jerked her head up at the sight of a pair of bare feet in front of her. Her eyes moistened as she quickly pushed up into a stand and threw her arms around her mother. She buried her face into her shoulder as tears poured.

"I-I'm so sorry, Momma..." her voice was muffled against the fabric of her night gown, "you were right."

As Carrie cried into her shoulder, Margaret wrapped both arms around her and shushed her. She led her crying daughter away from the bathroom door, but not before casting a dark glare towards it. She brought her daughter to her room and pulled away from the hug. She brushed her still damp hair from her face and got down on her knees.

"Let's pray Carrietta. You were wrong before but the Lord does and will forgive. You strayed, but have seen the error." Her voice was a whisper.

Carrie nodded quickly and knelt down before her mother. She leaned into her, feeling oddly safe when she felt Margaret's arms wrapping around her body. She listened to her mother praying, mind steadily growing more and more at ease. Of course... There were only two people she could really trust. Her mother, and Victor. She let her cheek rest on Margaret's shoulder. She wasn't really listening to Margaret, but the droning of her voice soothed her all the same.

"...and that's why," the spindly brunnette began to conclude, "you must continue to kill Him over and over!"

The blonde's eyes snapped open. _What? _She heard Margaret yell then felt a sharp pain surge through her back. Warm blood trickled down her back, staining her skin and night gown. Carrie screamed and pushed Margaret away before attempting to scramble back towards the bathroom.

Margaret looked at the bloodstained knife for only a moment before she darted after her daughter. She caught her right as she was turning the knob the the bathroom door. She gripped Carrie's arms and whipped her around, throwing her violently down the stairs. "You leave that Hellspawn out of this Carrietta. He will be dealt with later." She began to walk down the stairs, only to grunt loudly as she felt a large weight slam into her back.

Carrie panted heavily, eyes wide as she watched both Victor and Margaret stumble down the stairs. Victor rolled up on all fours, eyes illuminated as they watched Margaret crawl up into a stand. Her hands were empty. Carrie looked between her mother and brother only to call out to him.

"V-Victor! Your hip."

He glared down to see the knife jutting from his hip. Clenching his jaw, he willed the knife from his flesh, hissing quietly as blood poured from the wound. The knife circled around his body as he crawled towards Carrie. He sat behind her and drew her close. His chin rested on her head.

"Margaret... You're a crazy bitch who's probably tortured Carrie as much as those assholes at Ewen did." The brunnette glared. "I'm taking Carrie away. We're not coming back."

Margaret sneered and locked her eyes on her daughter. "Get away from him Carrie. _Now!_"

Carrie shook her head, pushing further back into Victor. "N-No Momma... I'm going with him."

The older woman screamed and charged forward. Carrie's eyes widened and her hands shot up. Margaret stopped midstride, eyes widening as various objects, all sharp, floated around her. Scissors, knives, needles. And the blood stained knife glistening with the blood of both Carrie and Victor. It floated in front of her face. Carrie's head shook.

"Don't make me do this..." she said quietly.

Margaret growled and attempted to break free of the telekinetic hold. "You're irredeemable Carrie! You've let this immoral soul come in and corrupt you!" She spat the words at her daughter. "I always knew that you would become a pawn of Satan! You're no daughter of mine! You're _dead to me_ Carrie!"

Victor blinked, eyebrows lifting the smallest bit. Carrie's eyebrows knitted together and her mouth hung open slightly. Her head tilted to the side slightly. "I'm dead to you...?" Her voice was quiet. The objects floated dangerously closer. The color drained from her blue eyes. "Hm..." Her eyes rose to meet Margaret's. "Well... Then you're dead to me too!"

Margaret's eyes widened and she yelled. "Carrie!" The cry of her daughter's name mingled in the air with Carrie's scream. Victor's eyes widened as he watched the knives and scissors impale themselves into Margaret's body. Her body was pinned to the wall. The wall with the closet. Her arms were spread far to either side. She looked crucified. Blood poured from her mouth as the life slowly drained from her. Carrie watched the blood stained knife still floating. She looked up to Victor, eyes dull.

"Do it..."

The older White flashed his teeth in a wide grin. Looking forward to Margaret, he flicked his hand forward, tensing as the knife buried itself between her eyes.

The pair watched, unmoving as Margaret spasmed and finally stilled as she died. Victor hm'ed quietly, arms tightening around Carrie's frame. "This house is a curse Carrie. It needs to disappear along with us."

Carrie closed her eyes and leaned back into him. She raised her face to the ceiling then clenched her eyes. Her jaw tensed as a single tear fell from her eye. Silence filled the air for a few minutes then suddenly, a loud crash erupted from somewhere above them. Victor looked to the side to see a large stone resting near the both of them. It wasn't long before several more crashes, much like the first, filled the air. A hefty stone accompanied every large boom. He looked down to her and squeezed her slightly. He remembered hearing about something like this on the news. Many years ago, stones fell from the sky. They only damaged Carrie's house. Back then they never knew what caused it, but Victor had always suspected. At least Carrie was alive.

He kissed her forehead, only to feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He looked behind him, eyes immediately lighting up as he spotted Sue. He growled and released Carrie, quickly spinning around and throwing his hands up.

Sue's eyes widened and she gasped when she felt her body rising into the air. She could see the murderous intent in Victor's eyes. Fear sparkled in hers. She whimpered and quickly looked to Carrie.

"Carrie, please, don't let him ki-"

"Why not?" the shorter blonde asked, eyes set in an incredulous glare, "why do you deserve to live when the others all died?" She shook her head. "Why couldn't you just leave us alone?"

Victor's hands tightened, causing Sue to whimper in pain. She looked between the siblings then to Carrie. "Please Carrie. I'm sorry, really sorry about what happened but, I swear, I didn't have anything to do with what happened at the prom."

Carrie's head shook. "Why should I believe you? You've lied to me before then laughed in my face."

Sue's brows raised sadly and she opened her mouth, only to gasp loudly when another heavy came crashing through the damaged ceiling. It landed close to her. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I know! I know I've done shitty things to you in the past, but I swear on my life that neither I nor Tommy wanted this to happen to you. To either of you. I had no idea that the others were planning this. Please," the tears were falling, "you have to believe me."

Carrie's eyes narrowed and she lifted a hand, palm aimed at Sue's chest. Gradually, her eyes softened and her head canted to the side. She took a step back then sighed, only to raise a brow a offer the smallest of smiles. "It's a girl."

Sue's brows furrowed and she regarded Carrie with confusion etched onto her features. "Huh?"

The shorter blonde tilted her head the other way then shook it. "You don't know?" Her soft smile returned then she looked to Victor. She leaned up and whispered something to him. He grumbled and nodded.

Before Sue could ask about what she didn't know about, she felt her body being propelled backwards. The stones were falling far more frequently and much more quickly. Sue came to a gentle rest outside on the sidewalk. The last thing she saw before the door closed was Victor drawing Carrie into a warm embrace, which Carrie wasted no time in returning. 

* * *

A week had passed since the incident that had become known as Black Prom Night. The lot where Carrie's house had been destroyed had been cleared, but nothing had been rebuilt there as of yet. Three bodies were recovered. During the time, Sue had begun writing about the experience as well as what she had known about Carrie and even a bit about Victor. At one point, she had even been interviewed.

_"And you're sure that what you had seen wasn't merely an illusion or elaborate prank?" The man asked._

_Sue's eyes lowered to the table for a brief moment. "Many of my friends died that night. My boyfriend and I, we managed to get to safety in time but... I will never be able to forget what I saw."_

_"I see."_

Every night since the incident, she found herself waking up to nightmares and night terrors centered around Black Prom Night. She spent more time with Tommy as well. She was thankful that she had him to hold and cry on.

At some point during the week, when Sue missed her period, she found out that she was pregnant. At first she was horrified, but Tommy, being the great guy that he was, stayed by her. She had remembered what Carrie had said and she told him that their baby was going to be a girl. When Tommy asked her how she knew, Sue tearfully told him that a friend let her know.

The day was overcast and it was drizzling. Sue walked through the cemetery, eyes dropping and shoulders slumping when she stopped before the graves of the White siblings. Her eyes read over the engraved lettering for Carrie's. Carrie White. The bright red spray paint below it read BURNS IN HELL. She looked to Victor's. Victor White. Matching letters read BURNS WITH HER. The blonde shook her head and sighed before kneeling to place a single white rose on either grave. She gave a silent quick prayer for each of them then stood and walked away.

From a short distance away, a tall man watched her walking. He uncrossed his arms and let one drape around the shoulders of his shorter companion. He drew her into his side and turned, leading her away from the cemetery. A hat covered short black hair. He looked down to his companion, who brushed crimson bangs away from deep blue eyes.

"You finally ready to leave?" he asked her.

The young woman nodded and looked up to him. "Yes."

He rustled her shoulder length hair in a playful, brotherly manner before letting his arm once again wrap around her shoulders. "Come on," he said quietly.

She leaned her head against him as he led her away. Away from the cemetery. Away from Chamberlain. Away. From her old life.


End file.
